Shades of Grey
by fyd818
Summary: Curious about the world that took Alice away from him, Hatter goes to Otherland to investigate. He finds Alice, but she is not quite ready to return to her true home. He will wait for her Above, but something is terribly wrong… AlicexHatter
1. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't own _Alice in Wonderland_, or any characters, places, things, or ideas therein. Those belong to Lewis Carroll, Disney, Tim Burton, etc. I am writing this fic for entertainment purposes _only_, not monetary gain.

Summary: Curious about the world that took Alice away from him, Hatter goes to Otherland to investigate. He finds Alice, but she is not quite ready to return to her true home. He will wait for her Above, but something is terribly wrong… AlicexHatter

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence

Pairing: Alice/Hatter

Spoilers: Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_

**Dedication**: To the lovely, wonderful people who read/reviewed/favorited my other three _Alice in Wonderland_ stories. You all bring me such joy, and each alert in my e-box inspires me to write more. Thank you all so, so very much, and I hope you enjoy this!

**Author's Note**: So here it is -- my first multi-chapter _Alice in Wonderland_ fic. I didn't see the film again this time (unfortunately), but this idea struck me the other night during a conversation with my twin, jewel of athos. I really hope you all enjoy this new story, and thank you so much for reading! ~fyd

------------

**Shades of Grey**

_fyd818_

-----------

**-Chapter 1-**

_Welcome Back_

----------

Alice Kingsley drew in a deep breath, relishing the salty scent of the sea one last time before her freedom ended. The enchantments of the water, and China, and all the other wonderful places she'd been while rebuilding and expanding her father's business were fading into memories now. Though she would cherish those memories, she wished she could go back and make them real again. She had always loved adventures…

As the _Wonder_ pulled into the port at London, Alice straightened her coat and pushed her windblown blonde hair over her shoulder. She was ready to face whatever awaited her here, just as she had bravely faced every other situation that had come at her.

She hoped.

The dock was crowded with those waiting for various people on the ship, dockworkers, and the curious. Alice scanned every face, looking for familiar ones. There was her mother, and Margaret, and (horror of all horrors!), Lowell. Next to them stood Mrs. Ascot and Hamish, both of whom were less than casually ignoring her and waving frantically at Mr. Ascot, her friend, mentor, and business partner, who stood next to her at the _Wonder_'s rail.

"What an adventure," he mused. "It feels strange to be coming home now, doesn't it?"

Alice nodded slowly. She was used to leaving and coming back home -- had, in fact, done it several times in her life. But for some reason, returning to London didn't feel like coming _home_. She wasn't even sure where _home_ was anymore. "Indeed," she said simply. Best to let him think she agreed with him and leave it at that. She couldn't explain her thoughts in a way he would understand, for she didn't even understand them herself.

The crew scurried to lower the gangplank, and Lord Ascot grandly motioned for her to precede him. Smiling at his gentlemanly gesture, Alice curtsied slightly and accepted. However, she couldn't resist tossing one last look over her shoulder at the _Wonder_, smiling at all the good memories she'd made on that ship, and thinking of all the fabulous, wondrous places it had taken her.

Almost the moment her feet touched the dock, her mother and Margaret were there, wrapping her in hugs and firing question after question at her so fast she didn't have a chance to answer one before another five had been asked. So she simply smiled, nodded, and returned the hugs, waiting for the flood to end before she dared say a word.

"Oh, Alice, it's so good to see you!" Helen Kingsley said, finally wrapping up. "The trip looks like it's -- done you well."

"It was quite the adventure, Mother. All the places I went, and the people and things I saw! Oh, I wish I could have brought everything back with me so you could see it, too." Alice sighed happily.

"Everything with the business go well?" Lowell asked, no doubt just to make conversation. He'd been standing there staring awkwardly until that moment.

"Fabulously," Alice replied with a satisfied grin. "In fact, I daresay everything went much better than I was expecting."

Margaret tucked her arm through Alice's. "The Ascots were kind enough to allow us to stay at their manor for tonight," she said. "We will return home on the morrow."

Helen claimed Alice's other arm. "We will have to get you into some more proper clothes," she said, looking disdainfully at her younger daughter's traveling outfit of a smart jacket, pants, and boots.

Alice managed to hide a wince at the idea of staying at the Ascots' home. Lord Ascot was a delight, but his wife and son were not quite so good-humored. But she didn't dare sniff at the generosity of her business partner or his family, so she simply said, "How delightful. It will be nice to rest a while before we go home." That part, anyway, was truthful.

Fortunately, the Kingsley family and the Ascot family had separate carriages. Alice breathed a little easier with relief at not having to share a cramped space with either Mrs. Ascot or Hamish. It was bad enough that both her sister and her mother were staring at her like she'd grown another head, all because she'd turned down "fashion" for comfort and practicality. A ship at sea was no place for corsets and stockings, let alone long skirts. She was a businesswoman, and it was time she acted and dressed like one.

The moment they arrived at the Ascot manor, Helen rushed Alice inside and up the stairs to one of the many lavish guestrooms. "We must get you changed into something proper immediately," she clucked. "Fortunately I packed some of your sensible dresses before we left home. I had a feeing you'd be needing them," she concluded wryly.

Alice sighed infinitesimally. She had little realized how special the freedom of the sea meant to her until it was snatched away by the stiff "sensibilities" of London. The horror of it all…

Helen clucked like a mother hen and scolded like a cat who had had her tail stepped on as she firmly helped her daughter undress. A bit of an argument ensued over the subject of a corset (which Alice won), then stockings (which Helen won). She supposed that if she _had_ to pick one horror over the other, the stockings were not as terrible as the corset. At least she could breathe.

Margaret appeared as Alice's hair was being yanked into the newest (and painful) fashion. Over her time at sea and in the Far East, she'd lost track of what was fashion and what wasn't.

But as far as she was concerned, the only fashion that mattered was a teacup in hand and a slightly battered but still regal top hat for the head. On the heels of that thought came a bitter sadness that threatened to suck her into the dark, dark recesses she had occasionally fallen into over the time of her trip. Those times had been bad, when she'd holed up in her cabin on board the _Wonder_ and didn't venture out for hours, sometimes days. Times when she kept her hand firmly curled around the raised white scars left by the Bandersnatch's claws and she repeatedly mumbled to herself that Wonderland was real, as were all her friends there…

Margaret sat down on the bed, adjusting her skirts as she watched her mother and sister. "It's so good to have you back, Alice," she said. Her voice, expression, and demeanor were warmer now that her sister was "properly dressed." Well -- _mostly_ "properly dressed."

"It is nice to see you and Mother again," she said truthfully. It would have been a lie if she'd said that it was good to be back, and Alice tried to make it a point not to lie.

Helen briefly dropped her hands to her daughter's shoulders and squeezed gently. "You look so lovely, Alice," she said softly. "But -- _different_ from when you left. Older. More mature, perhaps. More like a lady."

Alice bit back the urge to tell her mother that she thought that now just because she was in a dress. "Thank you, Mother," she said. "I do feel different than when I left. In a good way, though."

"Yes," her mother murmured. "But three years is such a long time…"

Standing, Alice hugged her mother carefully, making sure not to wrinkle either of their dresses or mess up either of their hairstyles. "This has done me well, Mother. I missed you and Margaret desperately, but I needed to do this. Father's work was important, and it needed to be done. And -- _I_ needed to be the one to complete it." She smiled softly. _Now you and Margaret will be well taken care of when I leave,_ she thought to herself. Because she had a promise to keep.

But not yet.

Margaret stood and came to join them, giving her little sister a hug. "Home will feel like home again," she sighed happily. "What with you being back and moving into your room again, and suitors once more coming to call -- why, it will be just like old times."

Alice felt a flicker of annoyance go through her when her sister mentioned suitors. "Is everything in my room as I left it?" she asked. Hopefully if she changed the subject…

"Yes, precisely," Margaret said. "I've made sure the maids didn't change a thing when they went in to clean."

"Very nice." Alice smoothed her hand down her skirt, admiring the way the blue silk shimmered in the sunlight falling through the window. Blue was her favorite color…

"Oh! Mrs. Ascot sent me to tell you that _he_ is still here, in the drawing room," Margaret said in an aside to their mother.

"Hmm," Helen said. She looked like she wasn't sure whether to be happy or chagrined.

"'He'?" Alice questioned. Had one of her and Lord Ascot's business partners shown up to wish them a welcome home? But surely if that were so, Margaret would not have stressed the pronoun in such a way.

"Some -- _gentleman_ showed up this morning, not too long before we left for the docks," Helen said, almost distastefully. "He was asking for you. Seemed dreadfully disappointed when he learned you weren't here. Cheered up a bit when I said we would be bringing you along shortly from the docks," she said musingly.

Alice took one last glance in the mirror, hoping she looked businesslike enough. "It is probably one of my and Lord Ascot's business associates," she said, heading for the door of her guestroom. "I should go down immediately. Whoever it is, he probably is anxious to hear details of our trip to the Far East."

"He doesn't seem like the business sort," Margaret said.

That caused Alice to freeze in her tracks. Turning slowly, she narrowed her gaze on her mother. "Is he a _suitor_?" she demanded softly. It would be just like her mother to do something like that. As soon as she'd received Alice's letter saying she'd be returning home, it made sense that she'd run off and find the first eligible -- or, she was so desperate, the first _non_-eligible -- bachelor to foist upon Alice. It wouldn't be surprising if she'd even put an advertisement on the street corners, she was so frantic to find a husband for her "irresponsible" younger daughter.

"And if he is?" Helen asked, drawing her shoulders even straighter than usual, if that were possible. "You are twenty-two years old, Alice. It is time you found yourself a respectable gentleman and settled down. Though you know I am grateful to you for saving your father's business, I think it is time you came to your senses. You've had your little adventure, and now it is time for you to behave like a young lady of good breeding should."

The words stung her perhaps more than they should have. "I have made promises I cannot break," she said stiffly. "I will not be allowed to continue with running Father's business if I get married. There is still much to do, and I am the one who must do it. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go offer my apologies to the gentleman in the drawing room."

She was immensely relieved when she didn't hear Margaret and her mother following her, though she did feeling slightly guilty for the words which she knew must have hurt their feelings. The awful ache in the deepest part of her heart wasn't due to any fault of theirs. She was the one who had come back, of her own accord, to take over her father's business.

The closer she got to the drawing room, the more deserted the halls became. Alice was relieved to discover this, for it meant there would be no one to interrupt or overhear when she (politely) told the gentleman that there had been a mistake, and he should leave. Immediately. And not return. And to pass on to his friends that they should not come, either, for Alice Kingsley was not looking for a man. Not one in Otherland, anyway…

Drawing in a deep breath to gather her courage to herself (a wry smile lifted the corners of her lips when she remembered that Hatter would have called it her _muchness_), she secured the handles of the heavy double wood doors to the drawing room and pushed them open as she entered.

Her gaze was immediately drawn to the window, where the only person in the room stood. The first thing she noticed was the hat… Then the orange hair poking out from beneath its noble brim… Then the paleness of the face that turned to look at her… Then the eyes, greener and bolder than she had remembered (for three years was a terribly long while, and memories did fade awfully quickly, especially _here_)…

_It is impossible._

And then there it was, that final proof, the wide smile, child-like in its wonder, the friendliest in its joy, most endearing with the gap between his two top front teeth.

"_Hatter!_"

_~To Be Continued~_

-----------------

_**I thank you all so much for taking the time to read this first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be from Hatter's perspective, and will explain a few things, I promise…**_


	2. Londonland

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

_**Author's Note**: _Thank you all_ so very_ much for the overwhelming response to the first chapter of this story! All the reviews, faves, and story alerts have totally blown me away. I appreciate you all so, so very much, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again! -hugs everyone tightly-

**-Chapter 2-**

_Londonland_

If there was something that Tarrant Hightopp (known more commonly as the Mad Hatter) loved more than riddles, it was considering words. If there was something that the Mad Hatter loved more than considering words, it was making hats. If there was something that Hatter loved more than making hats, it was tea time. If there was something that Hatter loved more than tea time, it was tea time with his friends.

At a mismatched table with mismatched chairs and mismatched tea sets, the Hatter, the Hare, and the Dormouse drank their tea, generally having a fabulously mad time. Well -- two of them were having a fabulously mad time.

Thackery, the March Hare, and Mallymkun, the Dormouse, were happily shouting and throwing things at each other, partaking in their usual teatime frivolities. At the head of the table, however, Hatter sat quietly, staring dismally into his teacup. He muttered to himself, the same thing over and over. "She's late. Again. How can she be late again? It's dreadfully bad luck, that, being late."

Mally looked up from the sugar cubes she was loading into a spoon to launch at Thackery. "Hatter! She's always late. It's never been bad luck before." Annoyed at her friend's dismal mood, she changed the tilt of the spoon and instead launched the sugar at the Hatter. "Ha! Maybe that will sweeten you up," she declared triumphantly.

Hatter dodged two sugar cubes and let the other one plop into his teacup. "When she's late, she forgets," he muttered. "She always forgets."

The Hare banged his own spoon against the table. "This is a _party_!" he declared. "A _tea party!_ Frivolity and fun and madness…" He giggled, banging the spoon against the table again, this time as a form of applause.

"Cheer up, Hatter," Mally said, skittering across the table to sit in front of Hatter. She tapped one of his bandaged fingers with her tiny paw in a show of comfort. "Underland is back to normal again. The White Queen once more resides on the throne. The Bloody Big-Head went down!" She clapped her paws, hoping to see his face brighten.

Hatter hardly heard his tiny friend. All he could see hovering before him was a pair of chocolate eyes, framed by long honey blonde hair. The figure changed sizes -- always too small, or too tall, only once just right and proper -- but was nonetheless the same, no matter what the size.

_Alice. _The _Alice. Champion of Underland, Slayer of the Dreaded Jabberwocky, Conqueror of the Bloody Big-Head._ Hatter slumped in his chair a little more. _She abandoned us. She abandoned _me. He had felt pain before in his life, but none such as deep and all-consuming as this. There was a gaping hole in his chest, and his hand raised of its own accord to feel. He was surprised when his fingers encountered something solid instead of the hollowness he'd expected. "I've been considering things that start with the letter 'A,'" he whispered. "Mally, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Thackery threw a piece of scone at the Hatter, his insane laugh cutting off abruptly when it landed in the other's tea. His dreary friend, who used to be the life of any party, hadn't even noticed, even though the liquid had splashed all over him! "That's what you get for drinking cold tea!" he shouted.

"The tea is always cold," Hatter replied matter-of-factly. That was the scariest of all to Mally and Thackery -- their friend was _never_ matter-of-fact. He was mad, bonkers, off his head. He wasn't _supposed_ to be matter-of-fact. "What's the use in having hot tea when the person the hot tea is meant for is never going to come to consume it?" Listlessly he stood and wandered toward the broken-down windmill he, Thackery, and Mally called their home. He didn't hear Mally and Thackery shouting at him, or feel the cup that buzzed by his head before shattering against the side of the house.

Just before Hatter reached the house, a floating head appeared before him. "Tarrant," purred the Cheshire Cat, his eerie grin stretching almost from ear to ear. "I believe you once accused me of being off my tea. Tsk, tsk. It's now time for _me_ to accuse _you_ of being off _your _tea."

He managed to stir a reaction from the listless Hatter where the Hare and Dormouse (who were looking on interestedly) had not. His hat-topped head lifted, the eyes beneath them snapping from moody blue to flaming orange almost instantly. "An' bloody well I should be!" he snapped, rough brogue snapping vowels and rolling constants. "What's the point in havin' a champion if she doesn't have the common courtesy to show up at the tea party bein' thrown in her own honor?"

The vanishing Chessur narrowed his eyes. "If you're so angry at Alice," he said, "why don't you go find her and tell her so yourself, instead of making all your friends miserable? Why, if you keep this up, Tarrant, I do believe we'll all start to regret that she came to Underland in the first place."

The Hatter's eyes glowed orange for a moment longer, then slowly faded to the dark green of curiosity. "Go up there? To Otherland?" The thought had never occurred to Hatter, though now he wasn't sure why it hadn't. After all, if Alice could come to Underland, why couldn't he go to Otherland?

There was a problem, however. He didn't know _how_ to get Up There. All he'd known in his life was Underland. He'd been _curious_ about Otherland, granted, especially after Alice's visits. But he'd never really thought about going Up There to investigate.

But now that Chessur had put the thought in his mind, it grew. It wasn't such a bad idea, really. This was his chance to see what was so great about Otherland, what had taken Alice away from the novelties of Underland. She herself had admitted that Otherland wasn't anything like Underland -- that Underland was better, more colorful and amazing, than Otherland. But there had to be _something_ Up There that was better. There just _had_ to be. This was his very chance to find out what that was.

"All right!" he declared. He had a purpose again, a reason for functioning and (dare he think it?) honest-to-goodness _living_ again. The one fragile thing that had kept him occupied since Alice had left, arguing with Time, had ended a good while before, when they resolved their differences (at least for now). And without a good argument, what was there? So Hatter had given in to his dejection and depression. But not now! Now Chessur had given him a novel idea, and he was going to follow it to completion. A good Hatter, after all, never left things half-done, or -- horror of horrors! -- _un_done. "I'll go Up There! I'll go to Otherland and see what's so great about it!"

Thackery and Mally made simultaneous noises of extreme (and, in the former's case, violent) disagreement. "You _can't_ go!" the latter wailed. "What about tea? What about me and Thackery? What about the Queen? Who's going to Hat her?!"

For the first time in a long time, Hatter's eyes were glowing lime green again. Giving a half-smile, he straightened his Hat and nodded firmly at Chessur. "I won't be gone long," he said, though the Cat, the Hare, and the Dormouse weren't sure who exactly that comment was directed at. That was, if it was directed at one in particular, and not the trio in general. "The White Queen -- may she long and benevolently rule Underland -- can make do without me for a bit of time, I'm sure. Besides, when I return, I'll bring the Champion with me!" For there was nothing in Otherland, he was confident, that could convince Alice to stay there when he returned with news of Underland. Besides, he thought to himself, surely seeing him again would rekindle her muchness, and bring her immediately back home to where she belonged.

The thought never occurred to him that he could fall under the same misty effects that had clouded Alice's mind and turned her memories of Underland to twisted dreams.

"But it's dangerous Up There!" Mally said. "Haven't you listened to Rabbit? You could get lost Up There and never find your way home!" Her little paw flexed around the handle of the pin she used as a sword.

"Nonsense," Hatter said. He was so firmly devoted to his idea now, there was no turning back for him. "How do I get up there, Chessur? And will I come out not my size, like Alice comes to Underland in her not-proper-Alice size?"

The Cat stretched lazily. "I've never been to Otherland," he said, somewhat haughtily. "But by far the easiest way to do it is to drink Jabberwocky blood."

"I don't have any." Not that that was going to stop him. It was just a minor irritant, something to slow him down a bit.

Chessur lifted his tail. It was curled around a little glass vial, the twin of the one from which Alice had taken her own drink before she vanished back to Otherland. "Now you do," he said smugly.

"Where did you get that?" Mally demanded.

The Cat yawned as if bored. "The Queen has a stockpile of all sorts of lovely things," he said. "The key is to know what to do to get a reward." He motioned to the bottle of Jabberwocky blood, now being held by the Hatter, with a claw.

"And you're just _giving_ it to him?" Mally asked. The Cheshire Cat was not known for bestowing gifts without a price.

Chessur vanished, only to reappear over Hatter's shoulder, where he hovered, big eyes focused on the Hat. "You could always give me your Hat," he purred.

"Never!" Hatter growled.

"A pity, a pity. I would think you wouldn't need it Otherland. But, since you're so determined to keep it from me…" Chessur went to sit at the tea table, happily pouring a cup and taking a sip before he finished. "Bring Underland's champion back. That is the next best thing, I suppose." He gave a long-suffering sigh. "Things have been so deep in the doldrums since she left. It's absolutely ridiculous."

Thackery laughed nervously, holding his own teacup a little closer. He didn't trust Chessur, not when it came to tea, anyway. The Cat had a disturbing tendency to poof in and out and make things disappear.

Lifting the vial up to study it in better light, Hatter considered it. "All I have to do is drink it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Don't do it!" Mallymkun cried. "You'll never come back, and then we'll lose another one!"

"McTwisp always comes back," Hatter reasoned. "It's bound to be the same."

"But only three know how he does it -- Rabbit himself, Chessur, and the White Queen. He doesn't use the Jabberwocky blood, he does it some other way! Chessur won't tell you, so why don't you go consult the Queen and the Rabbit?" Mally asked, desperate now.

"No time," Hatter murmured. "Got to find Alice."

Mally turned to Thackery for backup, but he was too busy inching away from Chessur, hoarding as many tea things as he could. The Cat looked extremely bored, though the brightness in his eyes as he watched Hatter belied his seeming indifference.

"It's not safe!" she protested again.

"Be back before you know it," Hatter said with a grin. He hesitated then, the words ringing familiar in his mind, but he couldn't quite place them. Shrugging, he opened the lid of the vial with a flick of his thumb and lifted it to his mouth, a shudder running through him as the viscous, violently purple liquid slithered down his throat. _Vile, vile, vile!_ He forced himself to swallow, then quickly capped the bottle again and slipped it into his pocket for safekeeping. "Fairfarren, all!"

The Dormouse was still protesting in the high (well, higher than normal), squeaky tone she used when she was either greatly distressed or had ingested too many sweets. Chessur was grinning again, running a claw along the rim of his cup to a rhythm only he could hear. Thackery threw a cup at him, and Hatter marveled that it was moving so slowly towards him, as if it was trying to fly through mud.

Suddenly the ground dropped away, and he was falling, though it was the most curious thing, because he wasn't going _down_, like he should be. He was going _up_, toward a single point of light that was rapidly growing larger as it approached him (or was he approaching it?). He had a brief inkling that all this was familiar -- maybe from a dream? -- before his scrabbling hands latched onto something solid, and he pulled himself out of the hole he'd come up.

For a long moment he stood absolutely still, carefully studying his surroundings. The ground beneath his feet was green, but not as green as it was in Underland. There were flowers, but they stood still and silent, as if paralyzed. They didn't even have faces! There was no whispering through the trees as they carried on conversations that only they understood. Everything was dull and silent, and Hatter felt an uneasy chill creep up his spine. He hadn't felt this lonely and horrible since he'd been locked up in the Red Queen's (_down with the Bloody Big-Head!_ he thought immediately in response to the name's sudden appearance in his mind) dungeon. It was one of the most horrible feelings that could ever be. He hated it.

Now that he was in Otherland, Hatter felt a twinge of nervousness. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, and there was no one to ask how to find the way to Alice. He supposed his best chance was to start walking, and hope she hadn't strayed _too_ far from the entrance to Underland.

Turning in a slow circle, Hatter studied the horizon. For most of the way he saw nothing but more of the same -- trees and grass and silent flowers. Then, in the distance, he finally spotted something: a building, a palace that the _Bloody Big-Head_ would have been happy in. It was huge! And quite intimidating…

…But it was all Hatter had to go on. Sighing quietly to himself, he settled his Hat firmly on his head and took off, hoping to goodness Alice was close by. He had to see her again. He'd waited so long, so very long. Too long.

The closer he got to the palatial building, the bigger it looked. Part of him wanted to turn around and go back to the comfort and security he had in Underland, but he forced himself to keep going. He had come for Alice, and he was going to stay until he found her! At least this palace (if that was indeed what it was) wasn't red -- that was a very good sign.

For a while Hatter wandered through a garden, grimacing when the white roses stared silently at him, even when he attempted a soft hello. Horrible things, these flowers -- they were shallow shadows of those in Underland. Finally he found his way out of the garden and into an empty clearing. The palace towered above him, almost mocking him with its solid white exterior, riddled with windows.

Swallowing hard, he made his way around the place, looking for a door. There had be a way in somewhere, even if there wasn't a way out… Deciding he didn't like that thought, he put it out of his mind only a moment before he saw the door. His heart pounding, he hurried up the steps and stood there, waiting for the door to open or -- something. Surely someone realized he was here? Or, if not a someone, a something, like the door?

The door jerked open, and Hatter jumped. Reaching up, he snatched off his hat and sketched a bow, noticing the person on the other side was a woman. "P-Pardon me," he stuttered slightly. "Would you happen to know where _the_ Alice is?" He peeked up, wondering if the one he faced was a Queen. Although she wore no crown… But maybe they didn't have crowns in Otherland? This was a very strange place, after all.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded. She looked flustered.

"Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter to the White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal," Hatter said, bowing again with a great flourish of his hat. "I've come to see fair Alice, Champion of Underland, Slayer of the Jabberwocky, Conqueror of the Bloody Big-Head." He ran out of air then and stopped, hoping this was enough information. Surely it would be! Such a Champion would be well known here, there was no doubt of that.

"Are you a business associate of Alice's?" She didn't look impressed at Hatter's credentials.

"I'm a friend," he said. "She promised to come visit me, you see, but she hasn't, and that was a long time ago. So I came searching for her here. Such a strange place, this--"

"Excuse me, Mr. Hightopp!"

He swallowed back the rest of his nervous rambling. "So sorry," he whispered.

"I am Helen Kingsley. If the Alice you are speaking of is one and the same, she is my daughter. She is not here at the moment, but we are just now heading to the docks to greet her ship, which is sailing in from China today." She glanced behind her, then sighed. "We will return here as soon as we leave the docks. You may wait in the drawing room, if it meets with Lady Ascot's approval…?" She indicated another woman Hatter had not seen before, since he was so focused on Helen Kingsley.

That one shrugged, her face set in a cold, stony look that reminded Hatter of the Red Queen's. "If he so desires, and if he is a friend of Alice's -- I suppose it will be all right. There will be servants around to keep an eye on him."

Thus Hatter found himself in the drawing room, though he wasn't entirely sure why it was called such. There didn't seem to be anything upon which to draw, unless it was the walls, and they were already covered with designs and paintings.

For a while he paced nervously, back and forth, back and forth. He fumbled with his Hat, which he held grasped before him. He was so close to seeing _the_ Alice again! Despite his earlier consternation, he could hardly wait. He had missed her so frightfully. Hopefully she would now know why a raven was like a writing desk, and could explain to him some of the strange things he'd already encountered in Otherland.

An awful thought crept into his mind, and he froze. What if she had changed? Or what if she had forgotten Underland -- or worse, _him_ -- again? Or -- worst of all -- what if she _did_ remember everything, and didn't want to go back?

With shaking hands, he replaced his Hat on his head. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts._ He went to the window, clutching the sill as he stared out toward where he'd entered Otherland. Everybody was waiting for him to come back with Alice, but what if he had to return home without her? Their disappointment would be almost as bad as how he would feel if he did have to go back without her…

He met his own eyes in the reflection of the window and quickly looked away, hating the yellow of uncertainty in them. Perhaps he should just slip out now, go back to where he came from. If Alice came on her own, all the better. If she never came… His hands unconsciously curled into fists at the thought. If she never came, then he would know the truth -- she didn't want him, or Underland. The pain that thought caused tore at his insides, twisting and burning. _Alice…_

Behind him, he heard the doors open, then a soft gasp of surprise. Hatter turned, expecting to see Helen Kingsley, or perhaps the stony-faced woman. But no!

All of his uncertainty and fear suddenly fled. She looked older, finally losing the last of the girlhood she'd been clinging to when she came to Underland the second time. Her honey hair was pulled back off her face, and her chocolate eyes, wide with surprise, were as deep and beautiful as he remembered. Suddenly it seemed silly to have worried in the first place, and he felt a genuine grin brighten his face -- the first since Alice had left Underland so long ago.

"_Hatter!_"

"_Alice!_"

_~To Be Continued~_

_**So that's Tarrant's side of things! And the conclusion of this chapter brings us up to date with the end of the last. The next chapter will switch back to Alice's point of view, with maybe a bit of Hatter again at the end. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. A Strange and Curious Thing

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, etc.

**Author's Note:** Once more, thank you all for the _amazing_ response I am getting to this story! All the reviews, favorites, and story alerts are simply blowing my mind. I'm having such an incredibly good time writing this story, it makes me happy that you readers, as well, are having a good time reading it! One thing I'd like to address quickly before we move on to the chapter is that there seems to be a confusion about Alice's eye color. During my viewings of the movie and in pictures I've seen, it looks like Alice has brown eyes instead of blue, so that's what I was basing it on. But if you all would like me to change it, just let me know and I'll run back and change all instances of brown eye color in this story. Once more, thank you all for reading, and for the reviews/faves/alerts, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! ~fyd

------------

**-Chapter 3-**

_A Strange and Curious Thing_

------------

It seemed absolutely impossible. Three years had passed since she'd left Underland. Three years during which she'd nearly torn herself apart, half of her arguing that it was only a dream, the other half desperately clinging to the hope that it -- and, more importantly, its inhabitants -- were absolutely real. And just as her confidence had started to fade, as it had when she was a child, here was the Hatter, in all his wildly colorful glory, to reaffirm her sanity.

For one terrifying moment she froze, almost afraid to approach him. If her deepest hopes had manifested themselves into a hallucination, when she approached him he surely would vanish. And she was not ready for that to happen. Not again. (Even if, a distant part of her mind whispered, she _had_ been the one who vanished last time.)

"Hatter…" This time it was a whisper. A plea for him to reply, to move, to do _something_ to assure her that he was real.

His inhumanly bright eyes almost glowed, and his smile widened. "Alice," he replied softly, almost dreamily. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

That broke the spell. Alice was not one for outwardly showing her affection, but she flew across the room and threw herself at the Hatter like she was a drowning person and he was her rock. "It _is_ you! You _are_ real!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung, inhaling his unique smell of tea, exotic fabric, and just a hint of wood smoke.

Alice felt his bandaged hand gently pat her back as his other cautiously wound around her waist in a return of her embrace. "I seem to remember us debating that subject before," he whispered. "You had a much different answer, then. And it was so long ago…"

Those words reminded her of where she was, and more so what she was doing. A blush rose up her neck and into her cheeks as she backed off, clasping her hands together behind her back so they wouldn't act of their own accord again. Her mother would have been scandalized if she had witnessed her daughter literally throwing herself at a man. "It is so good to see you again, Hatter," she said, suddenly feeling shy. She started to say something about it being too long, but for some reason the words felt trite, albeit truthful. He obviously knew it had been too long -- that had to have been why he had come to Otherland. Either that, or there was trouble brewing in Underland…

Hatter grinned at her again, his bowtie (which had seemed a little droopy when she'd first entered the room) fluffing out at the motion. "It is good to see you too, Alice," he replied. "Here you are, your right proper Alice-size, you yourself again. Of course, you've always been you yourself, I don't mean to imply otherwise. But oh have I missed you, Alice, and you said you'd come back, but the days have been long and many since I last saw you, and--" He sped up the longer he kept talking, once more falling into the habit of rambling that he had when he was nervous, scared, or angry.

"Hatter," she said, unable to keep the warm fondness from her tone.

"I'm fine," he immediately apologized, sounding a little choked as he came back to himself. "So sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Alice said. She had to restrain herself from hugging him again -- goodness, what was the matter with her?

For a moment they stood in mutual silence, just staring at each other for a while. He hadn't changed a bit, really. He still wore the same wildly colored clothes, and the same top hat with the pins, the sash, and the ten-sixths card. His hair was still adorably frizzy, and the orangey-purple stains still lingered under his bright eyes. The fingers on his work-roughened hands that weren't bandaged had a permanent orange stain from working on hats for all those years.

Alice wondered what he saw when he looked at her. Did he see her as too changed, too different? Or did he still see her as Underland's champion, the girl who had slain the Jabberwocky and regained her muchness? She longed to ask him, but refrained. If he so wished to tell her, he would do so in his own time.

At last Alice could no longer take the silence or the tension. "How are things in Underland?" she asked.

Hatter seemed relieved to have a subject to expound on. "Very well, very well," he said immediately. "The White Queen is still ruling, and she took McTwisp on as an advisor. Things haven't really changed for Thackery -- he's still fixated on tea time, can't get his mind off it. The White Queen lets him cook in the kitchen, though, so I guess that makes him happy. Mally and I always make sure we're on time -- for tea, I mean. She helps me with the hats sometimes -- Mallymkun, I mean. She does some of the finer detailing, the smaller stitches. Chessur's the same as always, popping in and out and trying to get at my Hat. Haven't seen Absolem in a while, but he's around. The Tweedles are still up to their old tricks, always making jokes." He rocked back on his heels slightly, twisting his fingers together in front of him.

"What about the Red Queen and the Knave?" she asked. She didn't really care about their wellbeing -- she just wanted to make sure that they weren't still causing trouble in Underland.

"They have not been spotted since their banishment," Hatter said proudly. "Though the White Queen is still wary, just in case they decide to try something nasty."

Alice most fervently hoped they wouldn't, and said so. "And -- you, Hatter?" she asked hesitantly. "How have you been?"

Tarrant's reaction was almost as bad as she'd feared. His tie drooped a little, and his eyes faded a bit as he turned to look back out the window. "Time and I resolved our argument," he said faintly. "I've made a few hats. They aren't my best, though. I was--" He stopped abruptly, eyes cutting sideways to hers before nervously darting away again.

…And there it was. The look on his face, in his eyes, was the same that had been there upon her last glimpse of him before she faded out of Underland and returned to the world above (reality, as some would call it, though Alice had had her doubts). She had no words to describe it, because the depth of the sadness (which was not a strong enough word for that look) there was overwhelming.

Swallowing hard, Alice reached out and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I can't imagine you making a hat that is not marvelous," she said honestly, hoping to snap him out of his sudden melancholy.

His lips twitched upwards at that, giving her at least part of her desired reaction from him. "Thank you, Alice," he said. "I shall show you some sometime. Perhaps soon?"

Like one puzzle piece falling into place after another, there was the other thing she had been expecting since her shock of seeing Hatter in the Ascots' drawing room had worn off. She had not deluded herself into believing he was there for any other reason than to take her back to Underland. And it wasn't like she didn't _want_ to go back, for she did. Her desire to go back that colorful world and its equally colorful inhabitants was an almost physical ache inside her chest. But… There were still _so_ many things left to do before she returned. Because she also knew with absolute certainty that the third time she returned to Underland would be her final, because she could not bear to part with that amazing world a third time.

Hatter had turned to face her, his unblinking eyes narrowed in on her expression, as if trying to read her very thoughts. Whatever he read there he either didn't like or wasn't sure of, because he turned back to the window silently. She noted absently that he was looking off in the direction of the rabbit hole that led to Underland.

"I _am_ coming back to Underland," she whispered. "I meant it when I said I was. I just have some things left up here in London to do first."

Hope flickered in his face as he looked at her again. "Will you stay this time?" he asked.

Alice realized then that she'd never really thought about it. Returning to Underland was her biggest goal, of course, now that her other business in Otherland was wrapping up. But she had never _really_ given consideration to staying. The idea was not repulsive, however -- in fact, she rather fancied it. "Yes."

Hatter smiled, making him look happy again. "Splendid."

She could almost hear the question he wasn't asking. "How long?" she said for him.

Smiling apologetically, he nodded.

"I still have several things to do. I need to make sure everything is well with the company, and ease Lord Ascot into the sole proprietorship. And I need to approach Mother and Margaret about leaving -- for good." She smiled at him, noticing the spark of happiness that lit his eyes when she spoke of returning to Underland to stay. "Now that you are here, I daresay it will be easier. Perhaps meeting an Underlanian will help -- ah -- ease their minds." _And keep me from being committed,_ she thought wryly.

Tarrant was twisting his fingers again, very much looking like he wanted something to do. "I met your mother earlier," he said. "She was here when I came."

Alice very much wished she could have seen the look on Helen Kingsley's face when she had first caught sight of the colorful Hatter. "I believe she and my sister, Margaret, will like you. I know my father would have." Even now, all these years later, a deep, pervasive sadness built in her chest when she thought of him. But like she'd told Hatter, she knew for sure he would have approved of the hat-maker. He probably would have accepted no less than a half-mad man for his half-mad daughter. In fact, some had said that Charles Kingsley was half-mad himself -- that was what made him the great man he was.

Seeing the sad expression on her face, Hatter reached out and touched her arm in a gesture of comfort, his eyes dimming slightly as he picked up on her mood. Alice smiled at him, reassuring him that she was fine as she touched his hand in return. "I would like to ask you a question, Alice," he said, shy again.

"Of course." She wondered if she would ever figure out how his mind worked, for it seemed he could change subjects and moods at a snap of the fingers. She wouldn't have it any other way, though. That was part of what mad Hatter the man he was.

"Would you happen to have tea here in Londonland?"

Alice laughed softly at his twist on the city's name. It made it seem more interesting, anyway. "Every day," she assured him.

Tarrant looked relieved that there was something, at last, that was familiar. "This is a strange and curious place," he said. "I was beginning to wonder if there were any two things alike here and there." He motioned over his shoulder toward the rabbit hole with a vague wave of his hand.

"A few. I shall explain some of the stranger things we do as we get to them."

Hatter grinned. "I was wondering what it was like here in Otherland," he said. "For instance, this drawing room. A strange and curious thing, indeed. I see nothing with which to draw!"

"I cannot tell you that, for I do not understand it myself!" Oh, how good it felt to laugh with Hatter again. "But it does seem rather silly, does it not?"

"Just so," Hatter agreed. Then he took a step closer to her, making her heart flutter in strange but not unpleasant ways. "I have missed you so, Alice." He hesitated a moment, then reached out and gathered her cool, smooth hands into his warm, rougher ones. Nervously he looked at her from beneath his brows, as if afraid of her reaction.

The contact warmed her inside and out. Smiling, she shuffled her feet forward so she was a little closer to him, as well, once more having to shove down the urge to hug him and never let go. There was something about this man that made her inhibitions and propriety vanish… "I have missed you, too, Hatter."

"Alice!"

She and Hatter jumped apart from each other, surprised at the sound of her mother's scandalized voice from the doorway. Alice felt the redness of embarrassment scorch her pale cheeks as she turned to face Helen, who was standing with one hand pressed to her bosom in shock. "Mother," she greeted, her voice rather shaky.

Her narrowed eyes shifted from Alice to Tarrant, then back again. "I came to get you for tea," she said stiffly. "Is your -- _friend_ staying?"

"Yes," Alice said firmly.

Tarrant smiled bashfully, his stained, bandaged fingers once more twisting together in front of him. "I love tea," he said softly. "My favorite thing, besides Hats."

Helen eyed him warily, then smiled awkwardly. "Lady Ascot is awaiting us in the sitting room. Shall we go?" Without waiting for a reply, she turned and swished off.

Doffing his Hat with a flourish, Hatter bowed slightly and offered her his arm. Alice smiled as she slid her hand around his elbow. "Off to tea, then," he said as they started off. "Are tea-things thrown here, as well, when one is late?"

"No. That is actually considered quite rude here." She smiled as she remembered Thackery's habit of throwing teacups, saucers, scones, and anything else he could get his paws on at guests that were late for tea. "But tea parties here are dreadfully boring, I am afraid. There is no joyfulness or frivolity. We all sit around discussing unimportant and uninteresting things and sipping our tea genteelly." How many teas had she taken as a proper English woman, all the while inwardly longing for the delightfully mad tea parties Hatter, Thackery, and Mally had? More than she could count, certainly. Sometimes she very nearly threw something, just to bring a few of those wonderful memories to life again.

The others were already in the sitting room by the time Alice and Hatter arrived. Helen was eyeing her daughter meaningfully, hinting for her to introduce her "friend" to everyone.

Alice cleared her throat. "Tarrant Hightopp, this is my mother, Helen Kingsley; my sister, Margaret Manchester; her husband, Lowell Manchester; our host and hostess, Lord and Lady Ascot; and their son, Hamish Ascot." She curtsied slightly at each in turn. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is my dear friend, Tarrant Hightopp."

Once more the Hatter took off his Hat, offering a low bow to the room in general. "A p-pleasure," he said, his stutter returning with his nerves. Standing straight again, he held his Hat before him, eyes anxiously moving from face to face. Her mother, Margaret, and Lord Ascot, Alice was relieved to note, were all smiling politely and a little curiously at him. Lowell, Hamish and Lady Ascot, however, where eyeing him with extreme distaste. If ever Alice had been tempted to throwing a teacup at someone, it would have to be those three.

Securing his arm, Alice led him to one of the settees, offering her mother a look that dared her to protest. Helen avoided her daughter's gaze as everyone sat and the tea things were passed around.

Lord Ascot was the first to speak. "Mr. Hightopp, what is it you do for a living?"

Alice deliberately allowed her arm to brush Tarrant's as she reached for the teacup her mother handed her, hoping it would serve both as a bolster for his courage and a slight warning about what he should and should not say.

Her signal seemed to work. "I make Hats," Hatter said. He tapped his own, which was sitting on his lap, with the hand not holding his own teacup and saucer. If anyone noticed the inflection on the word, they didn't say anything about it.

"For royalty," Alice added, watching her mother's face. Sure enough, her face brightened with interest.

"Interesting," Helen murmured. "And where did you meet Alice?"

Hatter looked at her out of the corner of his eye, the irises fading to a nervous yellowish-green as he begged her to take over. He had never much cared for talking to people he wasn't familiar with, she knew, and besides, they hadn't had a chance to discuss the particulars before they'd come for tea. He must have known she wanted to introduce Underland later, after everyone got used to him.

"On my trip," Alice said smoothly. It wasn't entirely a lie, because she _had_ met him on a trip -- to Underland. She just chose not to be specific about which trip exactly she was referring. "Obviously, he made it back to England before I." She laughed softly, relieved when her mother smiled. She noted the curious expression on Lord Ascot's face and determined to speak to him later, privately. He had been on the trip to China, and hadn't met the Hatter. She needed to head him off before he brought that little detail up.

Fortunately, before she had to, Lady Ascot spoke. "Do you have a place to stay, Mr. Hightopp?"

Hatter very carefully set his teacup down in its saucer as he shook his head. "No," he replied. "I just got to London--" a quick poke in his side from Alice reminded him not to add _land_ to the end "--and have not yet had time to arrange anything." He smiled winsomely.

Before Lady Ascot or her sneering son could say anything (Lowell seemed to be very interested in his tea, and concentrating very hard on _not_ looking at Hatter), Lord Ascot spoke up. "There are several guest rooms in the house," he declared. "A friend of Miss Alice's is a friend of ours. You can stay here for the night, Mr. Hightopp, if you so desire."

Alice felt some of the tension drain out of her shoulders. She had been a bit concerned about where Hatter would stay, for she knew for certain he wouldn't go back to Underland without her. For tonight, he could stay at the Ascot's manor, thanks to her business partner's generosity. And sometime between now and in the morning, she would have to talk to her mother and arrange for him to stay with them when they went back home.

That was going to be a very fun conversation, indeed…

_~To Be Continued~_

--------------

**_No Hatter POV in this chapter, but the next one will be from his POV. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!_**


	4. Explorations

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, ratings, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note**: Once more, thank you everyone for the reviews and the fave/story alerts! You all are so amazing, and you inspire me every time I see a new alert in my e-box. Thank you all so very much, and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! ~fyd

**-Chapter 4-**

_Explorations_

Londonland, in and of itself, was an extremely strange place. Everything that should talk didn't, and some things that _shouldn't_ talk did.

Never did Hatter think he would be anxious to get tea time over with quickly, but he found himself extraordinarily glad when the one he was sharing with Alice, her family, and her acquaintances ended. He had managed to somehow mumble and mangle (lovely "M" words, those) his way through it, but he was forever grateful for Alice's presence, because she managed to keep him not only sane (as sane as a Mad Hatter can be, that is) throughout the proceedings, but kept him from messing up too terribly much with his invented background.

Because, apparently, those in Otherland were not apt to believe in the existence of Underland, and thus would not believe tales of said place.

After tea, Alice took his arm and they both escaped to the gardens. "We shan't be disturbed here, I would think," she said. "Lady Ascot is not fond of her flowers, because they are white instead of red, like she specifically requested."

Hatter eyed the roses, inwardly glad that Lady Ascot had _not_ gotten her way. Red roses reminded him a little too much of the Bloody Big-Head. "Couldn't she have painted them red, if she wanted them that color so much?" he suggested logically.

He caught a glimpse of Alice's sparkling grin as she laughed at his comment. "I suggested the self-same thing," she replied. "She did not take kindly to it."

"It's just as well. Red roses remind me of you-know-who. White roses are more like the flowers at Marmoreal."

Alice very gently brushed her fingertips along the petals of one particularly large rose. "I just realized that I have almost forgotten what the palace at Marmoreal looks like," she said, almost wistfully.

"It has been a long time since you left Underland," Hatter replied softly, hoping he hadn't just said the exact wrong thing.

Alice was quiet for a long time, so long he was starting to worry that he had offended her. But then she said, "I have. Though it will not be much longer before I go back. Just a few more weeks."

"The others will be very happy to see you. They've all missed you, very much." _But not nearly as much as I. _He decided it was probably not the right time to tell her that. Not yet, but soon.

"I look forward to seeing them all again." Another smile curled up the corners of her lips, and at that moment Tarrant realized he'd do anything to see that smile, to make sure it stayed on her face. He loved seeing her happy. "And attending tea parties, too, of course."

"Of course," Hatter agreed. "Oh, it will be the grandest thing. We'll have a marvelous (lovely word, that, another that begins with 'M') party, and Thackery will make all his famous sweets -- he is such a good baker, you know, when people don't disturb him and sidetrack him from the task at hand. It will be the biggest occasion since the Frabjous Day, after you defeated the Jabberwocky. Fabulous job, that! It was the grandest tea party, Alice. But the one we shall throw to celebrate your return to Underland will be even grander! Everyone who's anyone will be in attendance, and--"

"Hatter," Alice said softly.

He realized with a guilty start that he had been rambling again. "Thank you. I'm fine."

For a brief moment Alice's golden head rested on his upper arm, leaving a warm spot there even when she lifted it again. "I have missed you so, Hatter," she sighed.

His entire arm from fingertips to shoulder was tingling. "I missed you too, Alice."

They wandered the gardens in silence for a while, content to just be together again. Hatter wasn't sure about Alice, but he was paying much more attention to her than the flowers. He was trying very hard to re-memorize her, because he hadn't realized how _much_ of her he'd forgotten in the time they'd been apart. The way her hair glowed in the sunlight, falling just so over her shoulders and around her face; the shape of her eyes; even the sound of her voice. All these things had faded in his mind without his noticing, and for a moment it drove him back to the brink of his madness because of sheer terror -- how could he have forgotten so much about Alice?

Suddenly two smooth, cool hands were cupping his face, and two concerned eyes met his frenzied ones. "Hatter!"

Just as quickly as it was there, the madness (_not_ such a nice "M" word) eased away. "So sorry," he whispered.

Alice studied his face for a moment, and he imagined she was even trying to see through his eyes, clear down into his heart. She tilted her head as she started to lower her hands, but Tarrant caught them in his and clung. The contact felt good, right and normal, though he knew his hands had to feel strange to her because of the coarseness that had been brought on through years of working on hats, not to mention the thimbles and bandages he always wore. Hers were smooth and unblemished, the exact opposite of his.

"What were you thinking about, Tarrant?" Alice asked. "You were mumbling the strangest things. Something about Time, and forgetting?"

"I had almost forgotten--" For a moment he hesitated, wondering if he should be completely truthful with her. As much as he knew how he felt about her, he realized he equally did not know how _she_ felt about _him._ "--something very important," he finished.

There was something about the way she was looking at him… Her gaze was so straightforward and piercing, like she really could see through him directly into his heart. Like she knew exactly what he was thinking, what he was going to say. That she knew he had changed his words at the last moment, because he was uncertain about a great many important things. And for a single moment, the span of a breath that seemed to catch in his throat, he wondered if maybe she felt the same way as he…

Hatter tilted his body forward and down slightly at the exact same moment as Alice lifted herself, standing on her tiptoes to make herself taller. Her fingers tightened around his, perhaps to help balance herself, perhaps for some other reason. Her eyes were half-closed, though what part of them he could see were bright, shining with anticipation.

"_Alice!_"

Suddenly Alice was gone from in front of him, leaving him feeling oddly cold, his hands empty but still tingling with lingering warmth from her touch. She was standing away from him now, her head tilted down slightly in embarrassment, her pale cheeks flushed a rather becoming pink. "Hamish," she greeted, her hands folded in front of her so tightly her knuckles were white.

Tarrant recognized the red-haired, sneering man who had interrupted as one of the two who had been eyeing him with distaste at tea. (And the one who had also been eyeing Alice with a gleam in his eye that Hatter had not approved of in the least.) Lord and Lady Ascot's son, if he remembered correctly.

"How utterly shameful," Hamish sniffed disdainfully. "And in my mother's garden, too. It's a good thing I am not marrying you, Miss Kingsley, because it is obvious you are too flighty for--"

The anger and madness had been building up inside Hatter ever since Hamish had interrupted. But that insult, directed at Alice of all people, who was completely undeserving of such a filthy accusation, made him snap. "Ye foul, no-good, pompous excuse for a gentleman!" he shouted. "_Th'_ Alice is nae tae be _insulted_! She is th' _Champion_, Slayer of th' Dreaded Jabberwock! Her honor is _nae_ in question! If ye really _were_ a gentleman, ye woul' see her for th' hero she is!" He took two steps forward, fists clenched at his sides so hard the thimble on his right middle finger made an indentation in his palm. Everything he beheld was hazed over in red from his anger. "Ye say ye're glad ye di'n' marry Alice. Bah! 'Tis a good thing tha' ye di'n', for ye're nae deservin' of her affections!"

Unexpectedly Alice was there, her hands pressed against his chest to hold him back, her voice soft but firm as she said, "Hatter! It's all right, calm down!"

Her touch and voice was all that was needed to snap him out of his relapse into Outlandish madness. The red haze drained away as he felt the monster inside him withdraw to the back of his mind, where sometimes it was more present than others. "T-Terribly s-sorry," he whispered. The apology was aimed at Alice, not the younger Lord Ascot. For as long as Hatter lived, he would never apologize to the man. Not after what he said about Alice.

Hamish had backed several long steps away from Hatter, and was staring at him with extremely wide, startled eyes. "Y-You -- that was--!" He seemed unable to form a coherent sentence. Turning abruptly on his heel, he took off through the garden, back in the direction of the Ascots' massive home.

Alice had turned her head to watch him go, her eyes narrow. When she turned back to Tarrant, her expression had softened slightly. "I think you did an excellent job scaring him away," she said, surprisingly amiable about the whole thing. "Though I am quite able to defend my own honor, you know."

Hatter managed a smile. "You should not have to, dear Alice," he whispered. He longed to pick up right where they had left off when Hamish had interrupted, but he had no desire to repeat the previous few minutes with someone else. The garden was, apparently, far too public a place for displays of affection.

Was that an echo of his own desire in her eyes? Before he could fully analyze it, Alice had turned away, her hair hiding her face from him as the breeze tickled it across her face. "We should probably return to the house," she said softly. "Before Hamish -- well, before he finds a way to turn this into something it was not."

Unease unfurled itself in Hatter's stomach. Did she mean that Hamish would relay the story of what happened falsely, or did she not return his feelings, and was thankful to him for interrupting the kiss that had almost been between them? He longed to ask her, but was afraid to hear her answer, should it be negative. Suddenly he felt extremely weary, as if he'd stayed up all night working. "I should like to sit down for a while," he said. He hoped his disappointment and uncertainty did not show in his tone.

A small smile tilted up the corners of Alice's lips as she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow again. "It is rather warm out here," she agreed. "And I would imagine you have had a long day, coming here from Underland. And all these new things…" She trailed off, a faraway look on her face.

He wondered if she were remembering her time in Underland, which surely had been as strange to her as Otherland was to him. "Yes," he agreed simply. He was too tired, physically and emotionally, to say anything more. All he wanted right then was to find somewhere cool and comfortable to curl up and sleep for an hour or ten, to rest and try to come to terms with all the strange things that were happening to him in this strange, strange world…

* * *

Hatter jerked awake, Alice's name strangling out of his throat as he sat straight up. For a moment he looked around wildly, trying to determine where he was. His surroundings were sinister in their unfamiliarity, because instead of the comforting surroundings of his ramshackle room in the equally broken down windmill he shared with Thackery and Mally, he was in an orderly, immaculate room, on a bed that was not broken down and lumpy, like his own.

Then he remembered. He'd come to Otherland for Alice, who had not come back to Underland "before he knew it," as she had promised. He had consumed some Jabberwocky blood (provided by Chessur, who would undoubtedly expect some form of payment when Hatter returned with Alice, no matter what he'd said) and fallen up, only to pop out of a large hole at the base of a tree. He had found Alice, and they had shared a Moment (another lovely "M" word) in the garden…

_The garden._ That stirred a memory of his dream in his sleep-addled mind, and he shook his head sharply to try to clear it. He had been observing the garden from some high perch, watching as Alice ran through the garden maze with the Vorpal sword in one hand and a bouquet in the other. She was wearing a dress similar to the one he had fashioned for her back in Underland, although this time she was her right-proper Alice-size, and was barefoot. She wore his Hat upon her head, the ends of its faded sash trailing like a banner behind her as she dashed through the twisting corridors of the maze -- straight toward Hamish, who waited at the end with a wicked smile on his face and the Bloody Big-Head's scepter in his hand.

Hatter had had his (un)fair share of strange dreams in his lifetime, but he was sure that one had to be the worst. It made him feel cold inside just thinking about it. Queen Mirana had often said that she believed that dreams had hidden meanings. He halfway wished she were there now so she could explain to him what _this_ particular dream meant. Though he didn't need her to tell him that, whatever it was supposed to mean, it was not meant to make him feel happy inside. _A giant success, that_, he thought bitterly.

Alice had told him at the evening meal that she, her sister, her sister's husband, and her mother would be leaving for the Kingsley estate early in the morning, and that he could come along, if he so desired. He had agreed immediately. After all, what was the point of coming to Otherland if he left Alice the very day after he had come to find her?

He looked out the window across the room. The horizon was still dark, no hints of the sunrise yet. Alice would still be sleeping, so there was no point in going in search of her. It was too early for them to leave for Alice's Otherland home.

But he did not want to fall back to sleep again, not if dreams such as the one he'd just had awaited him there. That had been almost as bad as dreaming of the Jabberwocky, or the Bloody Big-Head! And he had had some frightful dreams about both of those creatures in his time…

Pushing away the blankets, Hatter got out of bed and crept over to the fireplace. There were still some embers glowing in the hearth, so he poked at them until he'd gotten them stirred up again, then added some wood to make a true fire. He felt a little chilly, though he had a feeling it was more emotional than physical. But the fire was warm and comforting, something in Otherland that was exactly the same as in Underland, and he sat down on the floor in front of the hearth, watching the flames and determining not to think about the dream any more.

He was going to see Alice's Otherland home today. She was going to wrap up the last of her business here, and then they were going to return to Underland together. He would cling to those thoughts, and not let any of the bad seep in again.

But he did wish that Time could hurry on his way a little faster so Alice would wake up. Suddenly, despite the fact that he knew she was in a room only two or three doors down from his own, he felt very, very alone again. And if there was something the Hatter disliked more than the Jabberwocky, the Bloody Big-Head, and that Hamish fellow (all combined, even), it was feeling alone.

It would be good to return home to Underland, indeed. He only hoped that whatever important business Alice had to wrap up in Otherland, she could take care of it soon. Because he had a very, _very_ bad feeling about their staying in Otherland for long…

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Another Hatter chapter! He is such fun to write, I adore him immensely. The next chapter will be back to Alice's point of view -- I am planning to keep rotating their points of view chapter to chapter, with a few exceptions where I'll do both of them in some chapters later in the story. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! -hugs-**_


	5. Encounters

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

**Author's Note**: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I promise some Alice/Hatter fluff toward the end. Thanks again for all the reviews, faves, and alerts that keep pouring in, I love and appreciate every single one of them! -hugs- I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading!

**-Chapter 5-**

_Encounters_

Wonderland was definitely back in her life, and in a wonderful, fabulous, magnificent way. Even thinking about the moment in Lady Ascot's garden had her heart pounding and her cheeks warming. If Hamish hadn't interrupted, what would have happened? _Would_ he have kissed her? Would she have kissed him back?

Everything was changing, but not necessarily in a bad way. Alice had found that when her thoughts wandered back to Underland, her mind inevitably went straight to Hatter before anyone or anything else. While she missed Mally and Thackery and McTwisp and Mirana and even the Bandersnatch that had become a sort of pet, there was no one she missed more than the Hatter who had believed so strongly in her even when everyone else scoffed and said she wasn't the real Alice.

And now he had come to Otherland (which had to be as scary a place to him as Underland had been to her when she had first arrived there) for her. Surely that meant _something_. Though she wasn't entirely sure what the feelings she had meant -- though she had a suspicion -- she knew they were good things. And, for a moment in the garden, she'd seen her feelings reflected in Hatter's eyes.

The evening meal was spent quietly. Though Alice would have liked to think she was naïve to the looks being sent her way by Lady Ascot, Hamish, and most particularly her mother, she wasn't. But she pretended not to notice, deciding to face the inevitable confrontation whenever it arrived, and not a moment before. Looks of equal quality were also being thrown at the Hatter every few moments, and that made her angrier than the fact that everyone was looking at her that way.

Confrontation time came earlier than she had anticipated. As they were leaving the formal dining room, Alice's mother sidled over to her and said, "I would like to speak with you, Alice. _Alone_." The look on her face bespoke trouble, and lots of it.

Alice touched Hatter's arm to draw his attention. He looked at her with eyes a little wider than normal, the shade of his irises light with worry. "I'll be all right," she told him. "My mother wants to talk to me. We'll leave early in the morning for my home up here, so I will see you early at breakfast."

Tarrant nodded, briefly brushing her fingers with the tips of his own before he went his way, and Alice followed her mother to the drawing room. The moment the two women were inside Helen closed the door with a decided _thump_ -- not quite a slam, but very close.

"Whatever were you _thinking_, Alice?" Helen demanded, pacing across the room to Alice, who had calmly settled herself in a chair. "_Were_ you thinking?"

"I am twenty-two years old, Mother. I should think I am old enough to pursue my own interests and company." She was quite tired of being told what to do and who to be. It was time for all that nonsense to stop, and preferably soon so she and her mother could part on good terms.

"Company! That was more than simple _company_ that milliner was providing you with this afternoon. Alice, how could you take up with the likes of him? You have lords and dukes and earls practically falling at your feet, and you choose a _commoner_?"

That really rankled. Alice leaped to her feet, feeling truly angry for the first time in a very long while. "There is _nothing_ common about Tarrant, Mother," she said icily.

"Oh, I noticed that," Helen replied, her brows drawn together with disapproval. "What with that hair, and the way he dresses -- all those odd colors, they clash so horribly -- and those _eyes_…" She shuddered slightly.

Alice felt her hands curl into fists at her side. "Tarrant Hightopp is more honorable than any of your stuffy old lords and dukes and earls, Mother. He helped me through a particularly hard part of my life, and not to mention he _saved_ my life! Besides that, he is truly a master at his trade."

Helen arched one eyebrow. "Like that old thing he wears on his head?" She sniffed derisively.

Swallowing back the angry (and quite inappropriate) words bubbling into her throat, Alice tried very hard to calm herself. Her mother was trying to bait her, and she knew it. The key was for her to stay calm and not fall for it, though it was much harder than it sounded. "That is the only reminder he has left of his family," Alice said coolly.

This time her mother looked truly horrified. "You mean he's an _orphan_?" she gasped. "Oh, my dear. You can trace your lineage back three hundred years."

She could hardly believe this of her mother. She had always known that Helen Kingsley was not the most welcoming woman in the world, but never had Alice thought she could be so _cruel_. "How could you say such things, Mother? He has shown nothing but impeccable courteousness and kindness since he has been here."

"Yes. Impeccable courteousness and kindness has always included taking formerly respectable young ladies into the garden and seducing them. Forgive me, it seems I had forgotten that one."

Alice felt her cheeks grow hot. "He was doing no such thing! He is a very dear friend of mine. Hamish undoubtedly greatly embellished upon what _really_ happened."

Disbelief brightened Helen's eyes. "So he was not, indeed, attempting to kiss you in the garden earlier?"

All her earlier warmth and happiness returned. Just thinking of the almost-kiss she and Hatter shared made her happier than she'd been in a good long while. A small smile curled up the corners of her mouth as she said softly, "He did. And do you want to know something, Mother? I was going to kiss him back."

Helen went very pale, like she was going to have a fit of the vapors at any moment. "Alice Kingsley!" She fluttered her white lace-trimmed handkerchief in front of her face as if to keep herself from fainting. "What shocking thing have you done to this family?"

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about." Alice straightened her spine and looked her mother right in the eye. "Tarrant Hightopp is a perfectly respectable and proper gentleman, and would no more steal my virtue than I would steal his. So I will thank you to treat him with kindness and respect, as I have invited him to come with us, since he has no other place to stay during his time here." Dropping a curtsey to her shocked mother, she rigidly turned and left the drawing room. She had not felt that satisfied since she had performed the _Futterwacken_ to show off her lack of stockings in front of all Hamish's guests after she had refused his marriage proposal.

Still lost in her triumphant thoughts, Alice started up the staircase toward her room. She would retire early since they were leaving at sunrise to return to the Kingsley manor. She only hoped things would go smoothly, particularly where her mother was concerned.

Alice was not paying attention to where she was going, so that was why she quite literally ran into someone at the top of the staircase. For a moment she teetered on the edge, threatening to tumble back down the steps she'd just come up. But then two strong arms locked around her waist, pulling her away and around so quickly she almost became dizzy.

Gasping in surprise (and no small bit of embarrassment), Alice immediately began to struggle as she looked up to see who her rescuer had been. But the moment she saw the worried dark green eyes gazing down at her, she relaxed and felt some of the blush ease out of her cheeks. "Thank you, Hatter," she whispered.

He smiled down at her, the concern easing out of his eyes, returning them to their usual bright, vibrant lime. "I don't mind rescuing you at all, luv, but perhaps you should be more careful where you step. It would be a horrible thing indeed if Underland's Champion were to fall down the steps and hurt herself." His eyes darkened at the prospect.

Alice was having a bit of trouble breathing, and it had absolutely nothing at all to do with how tightly Hatter was still holding her (or maybe it was, and just not entirely in the physical sense, more the emotional). Her mind briefly flashed back to the garden, and she felt her heartbeat speed up just a little. "Well, as long as I have a Hatter to rescue me, what's the harm in a little danger?" She didn't realize until the words were out of her mouth that they might have had a double meaning, and immediately felt her cheeks go bright red again.

If Hatter noticed her moment of embarrassment, he didn't react to it. In fact, his arms very briefly tightened around her waist before he (reluctantly, it seemed) stepped back, thus releasing her. Alice immediately felt cold, and a little disappointed. She had been greatly hoping he would finish what he had started earlier in the garden. But, come to think of it, the staircase was probably an even _worse_ place than the garden for a public display of affection. But if she wasn't mistaken, she heard him murmur, "What is there, indeed?" before he doffed his hat and bowed at the waist. "My services are always at your disposal, Champion Alice," he said with a soft smile.

She smiled tremulously at that, unsure of what she could say that _wouldn't_ make the situation worse. So she curtsied and thanked him again for his rescue. Her breath hitched in her throat, however, when she felt him gently take hold of her shoulders and pull her in for a whispering kiss on her forehead. "Be careful, Alice, and sleep well," Hatter whispered as he pulled away.

Nodding mutely, her voice stolen by the pounding of her heart, Alice managed to mumble some sort of affirmative and a whispered, "You too, Hatter," before she turned and walked to her room on unsteady legs. Perhaps her mother's fears were more founded than she -- or Alice -- had realized…

* * *

"_Alice_!"

She snapped awake in the middle of the night, heart pounding, eyes wide open. Trying to still her breathing, she listened hard for the cry that had awakened her to repeat itself, but nothing happened.

Alice blinked hard before rubbing her eyes. She could have sworn that she'd heard someone shout her name, but since the sound had not repeated itself, and she wasn't sure she'd even heard it in the first place, she decided it must have been a trick of her ears and reclined again to try to go back to sleep.

But that voice had sounded just like the Hatter's…

_Stop it, Alice,_ she told herself firmly. _You're imagining things._

Rolling onto her side, she curled up under her blankets and didn't try to stop the grin that stretched her cheeks. She remembered that she'd been having a good dream when she'd woken -- a dream that involved her, and the Hatter, and Underland…

_Underland_. A fierce desire welled up inside her, and she swallowed hard. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to wrap up her business in Otherland as quickly as possible so she could return to that magical place with Hatter, this time to stay. She knew there was so much she had to do before that was possible, but now she was in a great hurry to get it all done.

Of their own accord, her fingers drifted to her lips as her mind naughtily roamed to what it would be like to kiss the Hatter. After their Encounters (surely such wonderful things deserved a word with a capital letter) in the garden and then on the staircase, she found that her mind was oddly fixated on the subject. It would no doubt cause great embarrassment for her come morning when she faced him again, but for now…

Squeezing her eyes shut, Alice willed herself back to sleep and her dreams, unaware that just a few doors down, the Hatter was having anything but pleasant dreams…

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	6. Travelers

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's taken me a little while to update this. I ran into a bit of writer's block, and then I was inspired for a few other little pieces before I could come back to this. But my mind exploded with the rest of this chapter today, and I came straight to my computer to finish it for you all! Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts (over 100!!!), I love them all! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

-----------

**-Chapter 6-**

_Travelers_

-----------

Tarrant spent the rest of the night in front of the fire, trying to ease his inner and outer chills. After the dream with Hamish and Alice, he wasn't sure he wanted to try going back to sleep, at least not that night. Hopefully over the course of the day he would forget about it, and by tonight he would be able to sleep free of bad dreams.

When the sun finally lightened the horizon, Hatter dressed and waited for Alice to come get him so they could go down to breakfast. He wondered how her conversation with her mother had gone. He should have asked her the night before, but he'd been too busy keeping her from tumbling down the stairs, and then too occupied trying to prevent himself from kissing her, to do so. Hopefully there would be an opportunity when they went downstairs.

Less than a minute after he'd settled into a chair to wait, there came a soft knock on the door. Adjusting his Hat, Hatter opened the door and smiled at Alice, who looked resplendent in her usual blue, this time in a traveling outfit of skirt, blouse, and jacket instead of a tea dress. "Good morning, Hatter," she said cheerfully, smiling back at him. "Did you sleep well?"

Hatter offered her his arm as they headed for the staircase. "Well enough, I suppose," he said, lying through his teeth. Though he didn't like it, it couldn't be helped. There was no way he was going to tell her about the dream he'd had. "This is a different place, much, much different than I'm used to. Is the rest of Londonland like this?"

Alice's lips curved upwards again, and once more he had to smother the urge to lean over and plant a kiss there. Whatever was the matter with him? "Some parts of it," she said as they carefully descended the steps. "This is the elite, the social class."

"Like Marmoreal?" It was the closest thing he had to a reference point.

"Not _quite_ like Marmoreal, but close. I don't think Lady Ascot is as nice as the White Queen, though," she whispered. "But I believe that should remain between you and me."

"I will breathe a word to no one," he promised. "Is your home like this one?"

Alice laughed softly, shaking her head. "Not quite, I should think," she said. "It is a good deal smaller. Though I suppose it is still a favorable size." She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I cannot think of anything in Underland with which to compare it. I'm afraid you will just have to wait and see it when we get there. It is not too terribly far, so we should be there by the afternoon meal."

They had to discontinue their conversation since they had reached the dining room, and conversations about Underland would undoubtedly draw more attention than either of them desired. He longed to ask Alice more about her world, though. Everything was so different -- some things in a good way, some things not so good. He hoped they would have some time to themselves when they reached her home.

Breakfast was spent quietly, with only a smattering of conversation between the Ladies Kingsley and Ascot, and between Alice and Lord Ascot. Hatter listened quietly, sipping his tea, which didn't quite taste the same as it did at home in Underland, but was an acceptable substitute for the time being. He wasn't here for good, after all. Just until Alice finished up her last bits of business in Londonland and was ready to go back with him.

When they finally left the Ascots' manor to head for the Kingsleys', Hatter was about ready to explode. He didn't like inactivity; he preferred to be doing _something_ to spend his time. He had brought a few scraps and tools with him, but nothing good enough to make something worthwhile. Traveling was at least an activity, even if he was sitting in a carriage. Alice was pointing out Important Places to him, places he might like to visit while he was in London (the omission of _land_ was still strange to Hatter's ears, since he was used to _land_ being added to any Place that was noteworthy).

"There is a fabric store not too far from my home," Alice told him. "I'll take you there soon, if you like?"

_Bless you, Alice._ She had realized that he didn't have much with him, and wanted to help him keep occupied while he was in London (no _land_). "That would be very nice," he admitted.

"Then we shall go first thing tomorrow," she said, smiling satisfactorily. "I'll arrange for the carriage to be ready right after breakfast."

The idea of having to spend the night in yet another new and unfamiliar Place brought back his earlier chill, and he quickly turned his face away from Alice so she wouldn't see his expression. It wouldn't do in the least for her to know how uncomfortable facets of her world made him.

From the seat facing the one he and Alice were seated on, Lady Kingsley was watching him with shrewd eyes. He hoped that if he kept quiet and gave her time and space, she would become accustomed to him. At last she shifted her gaze from Tarrant to Alice, and he was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alice, now that you are home again, we should go shopping. You need some appropriate clothing. I had to do away with most of what you had before you left for China. It is all horribly out of style, and you can't be seen in public in anything less than the highest fashion."

Next to him, Alice stiffened. A glance out of the corner of his eye made him quickly look away again -- he didn't like the expression of cold discomfort on her face. He knew what she was thinking, but was also certain she wouldn't voice it. She was honest, not stupid.

"I will work on it when I go out with Tarrant tomorrow, Mother. Thank you for your concern." Alice smoothed her gloved hands across the skirt of her dress, her gaze firmly focused on the blue fabric.

"Very well. Just be sure to get some dresses that are suitable for balls. Now that you're back, I can hardly wait to get you back out in society again. You have missed far too many cotillions while you were off on _business_. I shall arrange one at home immediately, and see what the other ladies in our circles have planned."

This time Tarrant saw Alice's fingers clench into fists, wrinkling instead of smoothing the fabric of her skirt. Her jaw paled where she clenched it tightly. "I am extremely tired, Mother," she said. "I would like a few days to rest before I am once more thrust into situations to which I am neither accustomed or comfortable."

Lady Kingsley seemed to choose to ignore her daughter's frosty reply. "Of course," she said. "Three years off to parts unknown, not to mention all that time on that dreadful boat--" she clucked her tongue shamefully "--of course you are tired. I did not mean that the ball would be tomorrow, dear. How does a week from tomorrow sound?"

Tarrant kept himself from staring at Alice's mother with great effort. He could hardly believe the differences between the two women. The only extreme he could find in his experience to compare it to was the White Queen Mirana and the Red Queen Iracebeth, though he doubted that Helen Kingsley was in the habit of chopping people's heads off like the Bloody Big-Head. At least -- he _hoped_ she wasn't.

"I have business to discuss," Alice said, undoubtedly to keep from saying something impolite. "Now that I am back in England I have a lot to do and not a lot of time in which to do it. I do not have time for parties, Mother."

"Surely you are not planning another business trip! Especially not this soon after your other. It's unheard of." Helen looked truly shocked.

"Businessmen do it all the time. I am a part of the business world. But no, I am not planning another business trip."

Tarrant was beginning to wish he could ask the driver to stop the carriage so he could walk the rest of the way to Alice's home. He did not much care for disagreements in general, but ones involving Alice in particular. Even though she did seem to be holding her own pretty well…

It seemed Lady Kingsley did not notice the implications in her daughter's reply. "Good," she said. "Business trips are no place for a lady, if you ask me."

_Alice didn't_, Hatter thought, but decided to keep that one to himself. He was trying to stay out of the conversation, after all.

"I do not plan on going on another business trip. Though I do believe that my traveling days are far from over," Alice said. The last sentence brought a smile to Hatter's face, because he knew she meant going to Underland, and she was trying to set her mother up for when she left.

Helen waved her hand. "Of course your traveling days are far from over," she said. "I should hope you will marry advantageously, and your husband will be able to afford to take you to lovely places."

That made Tarrant's hands tighten with white-knuckle strength around the brim of his Hat, which he'd removed upon entering the carriage. Not only did it rankle that Helen had said something about Alice marrying in his presence, but it made him feel oddly sick inside to know that she had said it with no intentions of him being Alice's other half. The idea of Alice marrying someone else was oddly -- or perhaps not so oddly, if he dared let himself think about it -- repulsive.

Only a moment later he felt Alice's hand come to rest on his forearm and gently squeeze, though he wasn't sure if it was meant as a warning or a reassurance. He felt the growing anger inside him ease away, and he loosened his grip on his Hat so he could squeeze her fingers briefly in gratitude.

Abruptly Alice leaned past him, her blonde curls brushing his jaw as she pointed out the window. "Look, there!" she said. "On the hill -- that's my home."

For a moment he froze in his seat, afraid to move or breathe lest Alice withdraw. At last he managed to force his head to turn and his gaze to follow hers to the house perched atop a grassy knoll that would make some of Underlands' jealous. Though it was not as grandiose as the Ascots' house, he could see what she meant by her house being of no small means. In some ways it reminded him of Marmoreal, though Alice's home wasn't as tall or shapely, and was made from red brick instead of shining white stone.

Helen was the first to alight from the carriage when it pulled to a stop in front of the house. She strode across the gravel while calling greetings and orders in equal measure to the people lined up between the doors to the carriage and the doors to the house -- servants, no doubt.

Alice hung back for a moment, reaching for his hand as she stared after her mother. "I'd forgotten what it was like," she whispered.

"What what was like?" he wanted to know.

She smiled wryly. "Living under Mother's roof," she replied. "I think this has made me more eager than ever to wrap up my business here so I can go back to Underland." Squeezing his hand one last time, she drew in a deep breath and ducked out of the carriage, alighting to the clamor of the Kingsley servants as they welcomed her back as one. Pausing just outside, she turned back and motioned for him to join her.

Tarrant found that he had to take a moment to gather _his_ muchness back to himself before he followed her. The moment he was out, he donned his Hat again, feeling much more comfortable with it on than off.

Silence rippled through the servants as they all stared at him. Perhaps it was the shock of his strange appearance -- he had not encountered anyone else who looked even remotely like himself -- or perhaps it was because they recognized the fact that he was someone of approximately the same social class as themselves, and they were all wondering what he was doing with such a classy lady as Alice Kingsley.

He had to admit he had given the subject a Thought or two himself.

"Everyone," Alice said clearly, reaching for his hand again, "this is Tarrant Hightopp. I met him on my journey, and he is a _very_ dear friend of mine. He is a Hatter in a royal court, so I expect all of you to treat him with the same respect and courtesy that you treat Mother, Margaret, and myself." A smile finally burst from within her, lighting up her face, which was still as pale as it had been when he'd first seen her approaching his tea table what felt like an eternity before. "Now then, it is _so_ good to be back and see you all again!"

Helen's voice drifted toward them from the doorway. "Alice, come here! You can gossip with the servants later."

Hatter felt the hand in his tense again, but Alice spared all the servants a polite smile and a small curtsy before she took off for the front doors, pulling him along with her. He felt too confused and overwhelmed to do anything but follow her as he allowed his gaze to roam. So many new and unusual things…

Alice's mother was waiting impatiently when they finally got inside. She stood next to a staircase that curved upwards and to the right, presumably leading to the second floor. "Your room is just as you left it," she said to Alice. Then she turned to Tarrant, one eyebrow raising slightly. "Hmm," she said. "I shall have one of the guest rooms prepared for you. The afternoon meal will be served shortly. Margaret and Lowell will be in attendance, so do not be late, either of you." After giving the two of them a disapproving look, she hurried off, presumably in search of one of the servants.

Alice (whom Hatter dimly but pleasantly noted still hadn't let go of his hand, which he could only assume had been the cause of Lady Kingsley's critical glare) gently pulled him toward the staircase. "Mother can be overbearing sometimes," she said to him as they ascended the luxuriously carpeted steps. "But I know that everything she says and does is because she loves me and Margaret, so I try not to judge her_ too_ critically." She sighed then and said, so softly he almost didn't hear her, "Except when she judges one of my friends without getting to know him first."

It seemed too forward to assume (hope) she was talking about him, so he didn't reply. When they reached the top of the stairs, Alice motioned to doors they passed. "Margaret and Lowell's room. Mother's room." These two closed doors stood opposite each other in the hallway. "My room," she said, pausing in front of the door next to her mother's. Then, with a soft smile, she went to the next door and carefully opened it. "This can be your room, Hatter."

He hesitated in the doorway, grateful she had assigned him a guest room instead of her mother, who probably would have been horrid and placed him as far from Alice as she could. "Thank you, Alice," he whispered.

She smiled, that angelic smile that made his heart hurt (in a good way) with its beauty before standing on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I will come get you for lunch," she said. "See you soon." With that she was gone, disappearing into her own room in a swirl of blue and blonde, leaving the scent of fresh flowers in her wake.

Tarrant had to swallow twice and shake his head sharply before he could make his feet move again to carry him into his own room. He was acutely aware of the warmth on his skin that hadn't been there before, left by Alice's lips.

The room was large and spacious, easily the same size as his workroom in Marmoreal. As far as bedrooms went, it was larger than any he'd ever stayed in (excluding the one at the Ascot's estate, which he didn't like anyway, and including the one reserved for him in Marmoreal). He had no words to describe it, since he had not encountered anything like it before. It was -- wonderful. It was the nearest thing to an appropriate word he could find.

He was still standing in the same place when the soft knock sounded on his door. "Hatter? It's Alice. Are you ready to eat?"

That broke the spell that shock had cast upon him. Spinning, he snatched open the door and blurted out, "I have the most fabulous and wonderful idea!" before he could stop himself.

Alice laughed. She had changed into a different dress and let her hair down, making her look carefree and happy again. "What would that be?" she asked, eyes shining with curiosity.

Hatter offered his arm, and she once more tucked her hand against the crook of his elbow as they descended the stairs they'd come up not that long ago. "Well, we have to visit a fabric shop tomorrow, anyway," he said. "And I was just thinking, what if I made you some dresses? That way I'll have something to do while you're finishing up your business here, and you don't have to conform to 'the fashion,' as your mother put it," he offered.

His companion's face lit up, shining as she smiled widely at him. "Hatter, it's _perfect_!" she declared. "I simply _adored_ the little dress you made for me in Underland, and I would love it if you made me more! Underland's fashions are so much more desirable than London's," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Mother probably will not agree, but she will not be wearing them, so I see no problem." She smiled, happy again. "Thank you, Hatter."

"Don't thank me until you've seen them, luv," he said softly. "I will try to make them as Underlanian as I can, but still acceptable for your mother." He hated it when Helen looked at her daughter with that expression of disapproval on her face. He didn't like _anyone_ disapproving of Alice. It wasn't right.

Now that he had a hint of something familiar and happy to look forward to, his time in Otherland didn't seem quite so daunting anymore. Especially since the things he was going to make were for Alice…

He could hardly wait for the next day to come.

_~To Be Continued~_

-------------

_**Another long chapter to (hopefully) make up for the shorter one before, and the longer wait. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed!**_


	7. Underland Fashion

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a while, again, to get this chapter written. But the allergy counts where I live have been off the charts and when I haven't been coughing/sneezing/blowing my head off I've been drugged out of my mind and utterly incoherent, thus unable to write a new chapter. But I'm much better now, and hope to goodness it won't take me so long again to write the next chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews, and most of all for your patience -- you guys are all so amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-------------

**-Chapter 7-**

_Underland Fashion_

------------

Normally Alice dreaded shopping with every fiber of her being and more. But when the sun rose on the morning of her promised trip with Hatter, she was up and ready with a happiness that surprised her mother.

"My goodness, dear!" Helen declared. "I haven't seen you this excited about shopping in a long time. If ever." She set down her tea cup and stared at her daughter in undisguised shock.

"This is Tarrant's first time in London," Alice replied calmly. She poured a little honey into her tea and sipped, savoring the taste. Thanks to Tarrant, she'd been trying new things in her tea ever since she left Underland. "I'm not so much excited about the shopping, but showing him around."

At that moment Hatter appeared in the doorway, a shy smile on his lips as he looked around. They'd used the formal dining room to eat the evening before, so this was the first time he'd seen the informal one. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning!" Alice said, motioning for Hatter to take the seat across from her.

Helen smiled thinly, eyeing Tarrant out of the corner of her eye as he sat. "Good morning, Mr. Hightopp. Did you find everything to your liking?"

"Oh yes, thank you," Tarrant replied, murmuring a thanks as Alice passed him the honey for his tea. "You have a truly lovely home. It reminds me a bit of the White Queen's palace."

Having her home likened to a palace seemed to put Helen in a better mood. She smiled sincerely and passed the plate of ham to the Hatter. "Thank you, sir," she said. "I'm glad you've found everything satisfactory."

Alice smiled into her teacup, glad that her mother was warming up to Tarrant a bit. After the upsetting conversation she had shared with Helen the other night, and then the day before, it was a relief that things were calming down, at least a little.

The rest of breakfast passed pleasantly. Alice, admittedly, didn't add much to the conversation. Her mind was already sorting through the priorities of what she had to take care of before she could return to Underland, not the least of which was informing her mother of her decision.

Fortunately, though, she had some time before she needed to figure out what to say. She had to arrange things with Lord Ascot and the lower echelon owners of the trading company. Then she had to arrange for her assets to go to her mother, sister, and future nieces and nephews, but _not_ Lowell. She did not trust him a bit. And most of all she wanted to spend some time saying goodbye to Otherland, most particularly her family. She hoped there would be opportunities for her to come back for visits, but she wanted to make sure everything was taken care of just in case there wasn't.

At least now she knew for sure that she wouldn't be staying in Otherland -- she was going back to Underland, and for good.

After breakfast, Alice and Tarrant bid Helen goodbye and set off in the carriage that had been arranged for their use. She enjoyed sitting quietly and watching Hatter look around with wide-eyed delight. A soft laugh slipped past her lips as she wondered if that was anything like what she looked like during her visits to Underland.

When they finally left the carriage to take to the streets, Tarrant spoke for the first time since they'd the house. "I suppose in some ways I can see why you find Otherland such an attractive place to live," he said. "There are some interesting things up here."

Alice tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, earning a wide, warm smile from her companion. "Otherland is an interesting place," she agreed. "But not nearly so fascinating and beautiful as Underland. Besides, its inhabitants aren't anywhere close to as colorful and open." She smiled widely at a woman who was staring openly at her and Hatter, mostly Hatter. The other blushed and hurried away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

He smiled, seeming relieved. "I'm glad you feel that way," he said softly. "We've all missed you."

A thought that had been drifting in and out of her mind for the past few days finally occurred to her at the right time. "I know that Time moves differently in Underland than here," she said. "How long exactly has passed in Underland since I left?" She asked the question quietly, afraid she'd stir up some unpleasant memories in Hatter.

Instead, he looked thoughtful as they continued to stroll down the street, unhurried. "Time is fickle, but I think even he missed you this time," he said. "It's been about three years in Underland, too. Give or take."

"I'm glad it wasn't longer," she said softly.

Hatter smiled, and she could almost hear what he wasn't saying. _It _felt_ like longer._ In apology she squeezed his arm, and he smiled, making her feel forgiven. "You're coming back home to Underland now," he said. "That's a relief. It will be to the White Queen and the others, too."

"It's a relief to me, too," she said. "All the while I was traveling I missed Underland. All I could think about was going back and seeing you -- all again," she said, stuttering slightly. She realized that she didn't know _exactly_ how the Hatter felt about her, and she didn't want to push him into anything he wasn't ready for. Though she had to admit to herself that she wasn't entirely sure how _she_ felt about _him_, which was confusing in and of itself.

His eyes had brightened, then dimmed slightly at her words. "Everyone will be glad to see you," he said. "We'll have a fabulous tea party for you!"

Alice laughed. "As long as it's delightfully mad, I look forward to it." She finally managed to drag her gaze away from Hatter's face to the path before them. "Oh! We're almost there." She tugged on his arm to speed him up, missing the warm smile on his face that had nothing to do with fabrics.

The front door of the shop was open, letting in the breeze and out the scents of exotic fabrics, which had always reminded her of the Hatter when she had come across them in England, China, and everywhere in between. The moment the pair entered the doorway they both drew in deep breaths, savoring the smells for different reasons.

She hung back for a moment and enjoyed watching the way the Hatter's face and eyes lit up as he looked around. He murmured to himself as he ran a marveling finger over satin and velvet and silk, his smile widening with each new discovery. Alice felt like she was seeing everything for the first time as she watched him.

At last he turned and motioned for him to join her. She walked over to him, happy he wanted to include her as he cradled a bit of blue silk between his practiced hands. "How do you like this, Alice?" he asked, holding it up to her face. "It looks stunning," he said in answer to his own question.

Warmth rushed into her cheeks at his praise. "It's beautiful," she said, touching the fabric with the tip of her finger.

"It will make a beautiful ball gown," Tarrant continued. He lifted his head and looked around, brow furred as he looked for just the right thing. "Aha!" he said triumphantly, reaching out to pick up a bit of ribbon from the next shelf. "And this would make a beautiful ribbon to go around the waist, with perhaps a bit for a headband?"

She marveled. Though she knew he had skills at making clothing because of the tiny dress he'd made for her in Underland, she hadn't realized his talents extended to this scale. "I trust your judgment implicitly," she said. "Whatever you think will look best."

For a moment he stared at her in surprise. Then he smiled so widely she thought his face would crack as he drew her into an exuberant hug. "Thank you, thank you," he whispered. "You won't regret it, I promise." He spun back to the fabrics, muttering frantically to himself as he examined from top to bottom everything the store had to offer.

Alice followed silently, content to watch and let him drape the occasional bolt of fabric over her shoulder to compare it to her skin tone, hair, and eyes. Some he would nod satisfactorily at, others he would vehemently shake his head at and return to their places with a slight curl of his lip.

"Hatter," she finally said, drawing him out of his searching. She had to say his name again and touch his arm before he turned to look at her, his eyes a brighter green than she'd seen since she'd first seen him in the Ascots' drawing room. "Don't forget that we're here for fabric for some suits for you, too," she said.

He nodded, though his expression was still distant. "Yes, of course," he murmured.

At last Alice left him alone, going to where the owner of the shop was sitting behind a counter, an amused smile on her lips as she watched Hatter. "Your friend seems quite sure about what he does and doesn't like," she said. "I'm Mrs. Elizabeth Grey."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Alice said with a curtsy. "Miss Alice Kingsley."

"Lovely, dear," Mrs. Grey said with a smile. She tipped her head toward Tarrant. "He also has quite the eye for combinations of fabrics and styles."

Alice allowed herself to follow the lady's gaze. "Tarrant is a milliner by trade, but he is also quite good at making dresses and suits," she said. "His entire family was gifted like that."

"It is always a pleasure to meet someone with a true talent," Mrs. Grey commented wisely. "I'm afraid there are few who appreciate the art for what it truly is. Most are in the trade for other less noble reasons." She smiled ruefully. "I wish I had a seamstress's touch. But I learned long ago that though I have an appreciation for the beauty and color of fabrics, I have no talent when it comes to putting them together into something that looks good on a person."

For a moment the two women stood silently and watched as Tarrant kept matching fabrics and ribbons and thread, his calloused and bandaged fingers working expertly, humming peacefully to himself. Alice recognized pieces of it as a lullaby she'd once heard him singing the last time she was in Underland.

At last he seemed to find everything he needed in the fabrics and moved on to the needles, threads, and padding. Alice slipped Mrs. Grey some money her mother had given her for clothes (which Tarrant was going to make her, anyway), and told her to charge the rest to her at the address she proceeded to give her. The older woman promised that everything would be delivered later that day.

Alice was surprised to see how much time had passed when she and Hatter finally left the fabric shop. "Wow," she said softly. "It's almost time for afternoon tea."

Tarrant's face, which had darkened a bit with tiredness as soon as they left the shop, brightened a bit again. "Tea sounds wonderful," he half-moaned. "I'm parched."

"Mother should have it ready by the time we get home," Alice assured him.

Their ride home in the carriage was surprisingly quiet. Alice was used to Hatter being verbose -- not overly so, but he was not one to let silences linger long. But he simply stared quietly out the window, an introspective look on his face. She wondered if he was thinking of Underland, home, and wishing to go back. For a moment guilt niggled at her, because she knew he wasn't going to go back without her, but she couldn't go back until she had tied up everything in Otherland.

As Alice had promised, Helen had tea waiting when her daughter and Tarrant arrived. She greeted them in the parlor, handing the two of them teacups as they settled on the settee across from the chair Lady Kingsley had chosen for herself.

"Did you have a productive trip?" she asked. Her keen eyes were focused on Alice, meaning that she was far more interested in her daughter's dress shopping than Hatter's fabric shopping. She did not know that the two were directly related.

"Yes, quite," Alice said. She sipped her tea, which was still steaming hot. Yet another way to miss Underland tea, which had always been just the right temperature.

"Are you having the dresses delivered here, then?" A breathless smile turned up the corners of Helen's mouth.

Next to her, Tarrant chuckled into his teacup. It was good to hear him have a moment of humor -- she'd begun to worry about him a bit after his silence in the carriage.

"I suppose you could say that, Mother," Alice said. She avoided her mother's gaze as she reached for a cucumber sandwich.

Helen's smile vanished as her eyebrows rose. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked sharply.

Alice glanced at Tarrant out of the corner of her eye. He shrugged and stared into his teacup, eyes wider than usual in alarm. He didn't like confrontations.

"Tarrant and I went to Mrs. Grey's fabric shop. Besides getting fabric for several suits and hats, he also got enough fabric to make me some new dresses. I arranged for everything to be delivered here later today."

Helen shifted her gaze to Hatter. "So you make clothing as well as hats, hmm?" she said. "Interesting. A man of many talents, it seems."

Tarrant smiled shyly. "My whole family was employed at court as hat makers, dress makers, and the like," he said. "I'm best at making hats, but I also picked up a few other things along the way." He said it with all the modesty that made him the honest man he was, and Alice smiled softly, feeling warm inside.

One of the maids appeared in the doorway to announce that the things from the fabric shop had arrived. Hatter's eyes brightened and he excused himself so he could get to work immediately.

After he left, Helen looked to Alice and sighed. "You have some of the strangest friends, my dear," she said. But for once neither her voice nor her face held any condemnation.

"They're not strange, Mother," she said with a soft smile. "They're mad. Delightfully mad."

_~To Be Continued~_

------------

_**Hmm -- a few hints of ominous things to come are beginning to appear. It won't be long now till some bigger signs start showing up. It also won't be too long till we pop back to Underland for an update! Sorry again it took me so long to get this update out, but I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	8. Order in Chaos

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** I think, thus far, this is my_ favorite_ chapter. I absolutely adored writing it, and delving into Hatter's psyche while he's working was a pretty neat experience. And the end of this chapter… Well, I'll let you all discover that for yourselves. Thanks again for all the reviews, faves, and story alerts, they all make me so happy and keep me inspired and motivated! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! ~fyd

**-Chapter 8-**

_Order in Chaos_

Most people would view the room as utter chaos. There were fabrics and ribbons and buttons everywhere. Not to mention the thimbles and pins and needles. But when Tarrant looked around the room, he saw the order in everything. Things were grouped by fabric, then by color, then by pattern. Granted, there were things everywhere, but there was a place for everything, and everything was in its place. Even if it made sense to no one but him.

In the strange world that Alice called her home, the comforting feel of fabric and needles was welcome to Hatter. He missed Underland, more than he thought he would (though he had to admit that, when he left, he had not given a single Thought to how much or little he would miss the place, so in a hurry was he to find Alice). He'd only been in Otherland for a few days, but it already felt an eternity. He only hoped Alice would not go about tying up her loose ends at the same speed she'd gone about preparing to slay the Jabberwocky.

At last he was able to fully immerse himself in his work. Most of his friends said that he wasn't _truly_ happy unless he was working, except maybe when he was taking tea. There was just something about the familiarity of working with fabrics that calmed the chaos that was always right there in his mind, teetering on the edge of swallowing him whole. When he was working, he could hold the madness, the bedlam, at bay.

He had plied his trade for so long that his hands had numbed to the inevitable pain that always encased them when he worked. The pricking needles, the wear that turned to calluses on his skin that had come from dragging fabric endlessly across, even the orangey stains born from the burning of mercury into his skin. His hands were ravaged, but he wore each mark proudly as a sign of what he did, and did well at that. What others thought of his marks was entirely up to them. He cared little either way.

Time had a tricky habit of blurring when he worked. Tarrant had long ago accepted that fact, since he didn't _really_ care what Time thought anyway. He wasn't entirely sure if the same held true for Otherland's time, since it was a much different creature than Underland's. It didn't take him long to realize that time blurred here, too, but in a different way -- without the colorful teasing, just an endless stream of grey that darkened the room as he labored.

A knock on the door eventually drew his attention. He had no idea how long it had been since he'd started work, or what time it actually was. However, he did have a vague inclination that many hours had passed.

"Come in."

The door swung open, and Alice paused in the doorway, her dark eyes slowly gazing around the room before settling on him. She smiled, leaving the door open as she took two steps into the room itself. "You look like you belong here," she said almost wistfully. "Among all these fabrics. You look happy."

"I like working," he said, motioning with the scissors he'd forgotten he was holding. "It makes me feel -- useful."

Alice looked at him with glittering eyes, and he wished he knew what she was thinking. She didn't seem to want to share her thoughts, for she eventually turned away and ran her fingertips over the closest bolt of fabric. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you've been up here for hours. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Yes," Hatter replied. "I just tend to lose track of things when I'm working."

"I noticed." Chuckling softly, Alice turned back to him. "It's almost time for the evening meal, and Margaret and Lowell are back." She grimaced slightly, and Tarrant couldn't blame her. He didn't like her brother-in-law, either. "So Mother sent me up here to fetch you and make sure you are 'presentable.'" She rolled her eyes, making it clear what she thought of _that_.

Brushing a few loose scraps of thread and fabric off his own clothes, Tarrant shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to get started on my suits yet, but I'm almost done with your first few dresses. Do I look presentable enough for you?" He spread his arms and smiled.

Alice's eyes sparkled as she nodded. "And if it is not so for Mother, we shall ignore her, since I do not look presentable to her half the time." She smoothed her hand across her skirt. "But we still have a few minutes before we have to go down. Do I get to see what you've been working on, or must I wait?"

Hatter hesitated. While he did want to show Alice what he'd been working on, mostly to seek her approval of the general style and color, he also wanted to save everything as a surprise. "Perhaps later," he said, smiling. "After I'm finished."

She sighed in mock resignation. "I suppose, if I must wait." Her smile took any sting out of her words. Then, suddenly serious, she tilted her head to the side and said, "I wanted to thank you, Hatter. Not many people would willingly make an entirely new wardrobe for someone with hardly any notice, let alone volunteer to do so. But to be completely honest, I wouldn't trust anyone else with the job, for after all, who else could give my clothes the Wonderlandian flair?" She smiled again, her entire face brightening with the motion.

Once again he had to shove away the urge to draw her into his arms and kiss her senseless. It was so frustrating, not knowing how she felt, but he couldn't seem to find the courage to ask her, for what if she didn't feel the same way about him as he felt about her? He wasn't sure he could bear that. "Thank you for trusting me with the task, Alice. Not many people would entrust such an honor -- and indeed it is an honor -- as dressing Underland's Champion, Slayer of the Dreaded Jabberwocky, to a simple Hatter, who usually makes Hats, though I admit I _do_ make them for royalty, and I suppose that counts for something with some people, but--"

Alice took one step forward, her hand out. "Hatter," she said softly.

"--to me -- hat…" Hatter paused, realizing he'd been rambling that whole time. "Thank you." He shook his head to clear it, wishing he could somehow break the habit of rambling when he was nervous. He only hoped Alice wouldn't ask him what had brought on this bout of nerves, for he wasn't sure he could come up with a good excuse, and he would surely die of mortification if he had to admit the true reason.

For a moment Alice stood silently, her head tilted to the side, her lips curled upwards ever so slightly in a fond smile, just staring at him. "Oh, Hatter," she finally said. "I have missed you so."

A warmth he'd not felt in a long time stirred in his chest. "I've missed you, too, Alice."

Finally Alice tore her gaze away from his and glanced toward the door. "It's probably time to go downstairs," she said at last. "Shall we?" This time she presented her elbow to him, smiling daringly.

"We shall, Miss Alice," he said, returning her smile as they linked arms. And, for just a moment, his homesickness for Underland disappeared completely.

* * *

After the meal (which was just as quiet as most of the others Hatter had taken part in during his admittedly brief stay in Otherland; didn't anyone ever carry on an interesting conversation here?), Hatter quietly excused himself and returned to work. Now that he'd started, he found it difficult to stop for any reason, let alone something as trivial as eating or sleeping.

Though he did have to be careful. After all, the last time he'd gotten this involved in work, it had been to while away the days until Alice returned to Underland, and he had killed Time during that interim. He did not want to make that mistake again, because he wasn't sure if Otherland's time was as easily offended as Underland's.

The hours once again sped past him in that colorless blur, a continuation of their earlier passing. He lost himself to stitching and embellishing, creating garments he hoped were worthy of Underland's Champion. But only Alice would be able to determine that, and at the moment he wasn't precisely sure of her whereabouts in the house. He wasn't quite willing to go searching for her, since some houses were not meant to be wandered, and he wasn't sure if this was one of those. He didn't want to take the chance of getting lost and never being found, or being caught somewhere he wasn't meant to be, even if it was simply by accident he had found himself there.

Sometime later -- he wasn't sure how long -- there came a knock on the door. "Hatter?"

_Alice!_ He scrambled to cover the dress he was working on, which was almost done but not enough so that it would be acceptable for her to see it yet. "Yes, yes, come in!"

The door swung open, and Alice entered, smiling when she saw him standing nervously by the desk he'd converted into his workstation. Thankfully it was a large desk… "My goodness. Have you been working all this time?"

Shrugging, Tarrant flicked his gaze toward the four completed dresses he'd carefully laid out across the bed so they wouldn't wrinkle in hopes she'd come see him before she went to bed. "I love to work," he said, almost apologetically.

"I noticed that." Alice followed his gaze, and he saw her eyes widen. "Are those _mine_?" She sounded truly breathless, which he _hoped_ was a good thing.

"Yes, yes. Do -- do you like them?" He hated the note of nervousness that had crept uninvited into his voice. Not even Queen Mirana's, as Royal and Powerful as she was, opinion mattered as much to him as Alice's. If she didn't like her dresses, he was sure he'd be crushed.

Alice reached for the first one he'd made, then snatched back her hand and put it over her mouth. "Hatter, they're _beautiful_! I hardly dare touch them for fear of ruining them."

"Well, you have to touch them to wear them," he said. "And I would be ever-so-honored if you did wear them, for after all I _did_ make them for you, and it would be a bit of a shame to let them go to waste, but if you really _don't_ want wear them, I can make others, if you'll just tell me your preferences, and I can have them done faster than Chess can appear, yes I will--"

This time Alice grasped his shoulders as she looked up into his face, her eyes wide with concern. "Hatter!"

"Right, thank you," he said. "I was rambling again, wasn't I? That is a terrible habit of mine, I do apologize…" He smiled apologetically.

Laughing softly, Alice shook her head. "Don't apologize," she said. "For rambling _or_ for your work. These dresses are absolutely beautiful!" She went back to them, this time finally touching one so she could lift it up carefully and gaze at its full length. "Oh, I can hardly wait to wear them!"

For the first time since Alice had laid eyes on the dresses, Hatter managed to relax. She liked them. She liked them! "I'm glad you like them so much," he whispered. Now that he knew she loved the dresses, he felt the overpowering urge to work, work, work that had gripped him since the materials arrived ease away, leaving him feeling surprisingly exhausted.

"Hatter!"

He jumped at the tone in Alice's voice. "What? What? You don't like the dress?" His anxiety was suddenly back tenfold.

Alice carefully dropped the dress she'd been holding back onto the bed and quickly moved to stand in front of him, both of her hands taking one of his and gently cradling it. "Oh, Hatter, your poor hands!"

"Huh? Oh." He looked down, just then noticing that his hands were covered with fresh scrapes and scabs and discolorations from his work that day. Even though he hadn't been making hats, he'd still managed to give his hands a thorough working-over. "It's nothing," he said, carefully trying to withdraw from Alice's touch.

She gently but firmly hung on, her golden head bent over his hand, shining crystal droplets falling from her face and onto his ruined hand, pooling in his palm. "Why did you keep making the dresses if it hurt you this much?"

Suddenly his hand, which had been numb before, was feeling very warm. "Dannae c-cry," he said anxiously. "P-Please, Alice. N-Not ov-ver somethin' a-as…"

"Do _not_ say trivial!" Alice didn't raise her voice a bit, but it still made him stop cold in the middle of his sentence. "This is not trivial, Hatter."

"It's p-par' of wha' Ah d-do, luv," he whispered. "Ah'm used to it."

Alice lifted her head and looked around, still firmly keeping hold of his hand so he couldn't escape. At last her gaze alighted on the washstand in the corner, and she gently steered him in that direction. Wondering what she was up to, he followed her hesitantly. When they reached the washstand, she finally let go of him long enough to pour water from the large pitcher sitting there into the matching bowl perched on the table. Then she firmly took his hand, hushing him when he started to protest, and began to gently remove the thimbles and bandages from the tips of his fingers. He felt his face warm as she slowly unveiled what no one else had seen for many, many years.

Before Alice, no one had taken interest in in his hands; had in fact gone to great pains to avoid them. And as he stared at his revealed hands, he tried to see them as she might, and didn't much like the results. He winced in anticipation of what she would say, or worse, _do_. But what he was anticipating never happened.

Instead, Alice simply turned back to the washbowl, positioning his hands over it, and wetted a cloth. Then she cradled his left hand in one of hers and gently began washing it, careful always but especially around the fresh wounds he'd garnered over the course of the day, then proceeded to do the same to his right hand. She said nothing during the process, so he didn't, either. A kind of spell had seemed to encompass them, and Hatter didn't want to break it. He was almost afraid that, if he did, she would leave. Or disappear, as she had done often in his dreams.

For a while there was only the sound of their breathing and the occasional slosh of water; the feel of her fingers on his hands, and the brush of her loose hair against his arm as she worked. At last she finished, reaching to the shelf under the table for more bandages that she gently wrapped around his fingers before replacing his thimbles. Then, at last, she looked up at him, the expression on her face and in her dark eyes that of a person expecting reproach.

Suddenly Hatter found that he was having difficulty breathing. This woman had actually touched his poisoned and ruined hands without fear, without flinching. She had seen the damage years of being the best at his profession had wrought upon him, but she had not condemned him or run from him. He'd always known Alice was special -- one only had to _look_ at her to know that -- but it was only then that he realized just _how_ special she was. Especially to him.

It was then he finally decided that he had to take the chance. Slowly, with more care than he offered even to the most special of his creations, he reached up with his shaking hands and cupped Alice's face, marveling at how soft her skin felt against his rough calluses. Swallowing hard, he leaned forward slowly, giving Alice plenty of time to protest or move away if she didn't want this -- _him_. And, a distant part of his mind thought ruefully, he could not honestly blame her if she did not.

Once more, Alice surprised him. Her hands lifted, gently resting against his forearms. Her eyes drifted closed as she seemed to lean into his touch. Her lips parted slightly, and her breath washed across his lips, smelling like warm peppermint tea. That was the last acknowledgement and affirmation he needed.

He touched her lips with his, a ghostly brush at first, testing her reaction. When her fingers tightened slightly against his arms, he took the chance and applied just a tad more pressure, a genuine kiss this time.

It felt like his heart was beating so hard it was trying to escape his chest. His head was buzzing, but this time it was because of Happiness, not Madness. He felt warm and so, so euphorically happy.

From the expression on Alice's face when they finally parted, she was happy, too. Her eyes opened, and they were shining so brightly he was sure if he extinguished all the lights the room would still be lit. "Oh, Tarrant." This time she said his name in an entirely different tone.

"Alice." His voice was steadier than he thought it would be. "Thank you," he whispered. He wasn't sure what exactly he was thanking for her. Perhaps it was not one particular thing, but many. Everything.

"Thank _you_," she said. Squeezing his forearms gently one final time, she withdrew from his touch. He still felt warm, though. "I will -- see you in the morning?" She seemed to be glowing from within, an Alice-light that shone brighter than any flame in Under- _or_ Otherland.

"I look forward to it," he said softly. He realized then he was grinning back at her.

Gently gathering the dresses he'd made for her into her arms, Alice offered one last soft smile before she headed for the door. "Goodnight, Hatter. Sweet dreams." And then she was gone, leaving only his mental image of her beauty and the lingering scent of her perfume behind.

"Goodnight, Alice," he whispered belatedly. Slowly he sat down on the bed, staring down at his hands, still smiling. "I hope you have sweet dreams, too, for I know I shall."

And so he did.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Wow… I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it. And just a quick thing that I wanted to ask you all -- the next two chapters can be interchangeable. Would you rather me write/post Alice's POV next, as per usual, or would you rather me write/post a back-to-Underland chapter next? I honestly cannot decide between the two, though I have them both planned out and each about half-written. I look forward to hearing from you all, and I hope you all enjoyed the new chap! Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Down to Business

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** Wow! My e-box exploded with reviews for the last chapter, and I loved every one of them! Thank you all so much for the fabulous and positive response to the last chapter. In addition, the general consensus seemed to be that you all wanted Alice's chapter first, so here it is! A couple of people suggested I combine the two chapters, and I think that was a wonderfully clever idea, but I'm trying to keep it to one POV a chapter, and I didn't really want to change that. But thank you all for letting me know what you wanted to see! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**-Chapter 9-**

_Down to Business_

Alice's heart had not beat so hard and so fast since she had stepped forward to slay the Jabberwocky, but this time her heart was racing for an entirely different reason. Before it was from fear and nerves, and this time it was from sheer joy. She had been wondering how Hatter really felt about her, and the kiss he'd just given her definitely answered her question. He cared for her, deeply. Perhaps the word _love_ could not be used yet, but the feelings were definitely there.

After very carefully hanging up her new dresses in her wardrobe, Alice fell backwards onto her bed fully clothed. She couldn't stop smiling, and she knew her cheeks were flushed. _He kissed me._

Ever since their almost-kiss in the Ascots' garden maze, Alice had been wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Now she knew. He was the gentlest person in the world -- two worlds, in point of fact -- and the way he'd touched her, and kissed her, proved it.

Her mother was so desperate to find her daughter a suitor, but Alice knew she already had one, the only one she'd ever want or need. Maybe it was silly of her to think this after only one kiss, but she knew the fierce truth was that there was not another man in Otherland or Underland who would or could ever measure up to Tarrant Hightopp.

She rolled her head to the side, gazing across the room at the desk sitting by the window. She knew she needed to get started on the things she had to do before she left for Underland with Hatter, but she couldn't get her mind to concentrate on anything but the lingering sensations from the Kiss.

For a brief moment she considered dashing off a quick letter to leave on her bed, then grabbing Tarrant and running until they reached the rabbit hole. Then they would plunge headfirst back into Underland… But she couldn't do that, no matter what she wanted. She needed to make sure everything was all right for her mother and sister before she left. After all, she didn't know if a return from Underland was possible three times.

Tomorrow she would call a meeting with Lord Ascot and the other owners of the trading company. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say to them, but she was sure she would come up with something. Then again, perhaps telling the truth -- or at least_ part _of it -- would be the best course of action she could take. Telling them that the man she loved had come to take her home with him would be acceptable, she was sure…

She closed her eyes, but she felt nowhere close to sleepy. Her entire body felt flushed, and her lips were still tingling. Tarrant had kissed her. He had _kissed _her.

Then the smile vanished from her face as she remembered the events leading up to the kiss. She'd known there had to be some reason why he wore all those bandages and things on his fingers, but she had not _really_ given consideration to _why_. Now that she'd seen his hands, she wished that her tears and ministrations had been enough to heal them. Oh, how much they must pain him, no matter what he said.

Tomorrow before she went to summon the other owners and take care of business, she would beg him not to make her more dresses, at least until his hands had a bit of a chance to heal. She doubted he would listen; besides, she had seen the joy on his face during the little time she'd seen him working when she'd come to get him for the evening meal. Did she really want to deprive him of that? _If it's for his health, yes,_ she told herself.

Despite (or perhaps because of) everything, she fell asleep quickly, her dreams filled with happiness and unspoken hopes.

* * *

Alice woke up feeling happy and lighthearted. Though hours of dreary work awaited her today, and days more of it ahead, she knew at the end of it all Underland was waiting for her. And Hatter resided only a few doors down from her as proof.

She completed her morning ablutions somewhat sheepishly since she realized she'd forgotten to change out of her dress before she'd gone to sleep. But this gave her even more of an excuse (as if any were needed in the first place) to wear one of the new dresses Hatter had made her. She picked one done in shades of pale blue, reminiscent of the first one he'd made her. The moment she slipped it on she smiled, for it fit perfectly. It was amazing how he'd known exactly how to make it considering the fact that he hadn't taken a single measurement. But that was Tarrant…

The door to his room opened almost the exact moment she opened hers. For a moment they stared at each other, then laughed. "Excellent timing, as always, Alice," Hatter said with a slight bow.

"I thought I was always late," she teased, accepting his arm.

"Your timing is improving," he replied. They descended the stairs in companionable silence, Alice enjoying the swish of her light skirts, and Hatter smiling quietly when he saw how much she liked her new dress.

"Thank you for the new dresses," Alice told him. "I love them. But do you think you could take a break for a day or two? Just to give your hands a chance to heal," she finished quickly, lest he think she didn't like what he made her or didn't want him making more.

"You've got meetings all day, right?" He was very carefully not looking at her.

"Yes," Alice said slowly.

"What else am I supposed to do? It's only fair if I work while you work. A gentleman is supposed to be the one who provides for a lady, not that I'm saying you _can't_ provide for yourself, not at all, or that you _shouldn't_ provide for yourself -- well, I'm not saying you _should_ provide for yourself, either, for to say that is to mean that there's no one else who wants to provide for you, and that's not what I'm trying to say or what I mean at all--" His voice increased in volume and speed with each word he spoke.

Alice tightened her arm around his, pulling him to a stop. "Hatter," she said softly. And then, when he kept rambling, she increased her own volume. "Hatter!"

"--because it's only fair -- hats--" He swallowed visibly. "Thank you," he whispered.

A moment of uneasy worry slithered through her. She knew he was prone to his bouts of rambling, just as he was to Madness, but the frequency of these seemed to have been increasing over the last few days, since he'd come to Otherland. _And how,_ a snippy little voice in her had that oddly sounded like Mallymkun the Dormouse, _would you know this? You haven't exactly been around in Underland long enough or recently enough to say for sure if his bouts are better or worse._

"I'm fine," Tarrant choked out, as if reading her mind.

At the moment, all she could do was hope he was, because there seemed little she could do about it. "Promise you won't make me any more dresses today?" she asked softly.

He sighed. "I promise. I suppose this will give me time to start on my suits…"

Alice shook her head, swallowing back the urge to laugh. She supposed it had been unfair to ask him not to work while she was doing so, but seeing the condition of his hands the night before had prompted her to say what she had.

Helen looked up from her plate when Alice and Tarrant entered. Her expression visibly changed when she saw what her daughter was wearing. "Is that one of your new dresses, then?" Her eyes cut to Hatter, making it clear what she meant.

"Yes, it is," Alice said, smiling at Tarrant as he pulled out her chair, then slid it in after she sat down. "It's the most comfortable thing I have ever worn," she declared.

Hatter's eyes glowed happily, and he smiled broadly at her as he slid into the seat across from hers. It was obvious he was flattered by her compliment.

Delicately making a face, which was only partially hidden behind her teacup, she said, "Do you have anything more businesslike? Lord Ascot and the other owners are coming this afternoon, remember."

Alice calmly nibbled on a strawberry. "I would prefer being comfortable during our business meeting. Besides, Lord Ascot mentioned several time during our trip that comfort and practicality is far better than fashion on some occasions. I believe this is one of them." Smiling sweetly, she reached for her teacup.

Her mother stared at her, nonplussed. "My goodness." For a moment she fussed with her napkin, eyes darting between Alice and Tarrant as if she were suddenly feeling hemmed in. "I am going to call on Lady Fitzwilliam today," she said at length. "I shall invite her to the ball we're having to welcome you back. You have not forgotten about that, I trust, Alice?"

"No, Mother." It took great control not to grimace. The prospect of sweaty-handed, uppity noblemen vying for her attention and demanding to dance with her for an entire evening was enough to bring on an attack of the vapors, if Alice were prone to such things. (Which, after slaying a Jabberwocky and traversing two worlds, Alice was proud to say that she was unlikely to fall victim to such a dreadfully boring thing.) "I have not forgotten." She could not and would not say she was looking forward to it, for that was a nasty lie.

"Excellent. It's all arranged, then. I've already mentioned it to the cook and the other servants so they can begin the preparations. Oh, Alice, you will love this ball so much. The image in my head…" Helen trailed off and clasped her hands in front of her, face full of rapture. "You will simply adore it."

Alice knew she had no choice in the matter. "Thank you, Mother, for arranging everything." The words of gratitude were said more by rote, devoid of any real emotion. Fortunately, Helen was so lost in her own mental images that she didn't notice.

Helen was still murmuring plans to herself when Alice and Tarrant excused themselves from the table and escaped into the garden. There was still a bit of time left before Lord Ascot and the other businessmen arrived, and they decided to take advantage of it since it was a lovely day.

"Your mother is very fond of balls," Hatter remarked as they strolled. "What are those like here, anyway?"

She was tempted to turn the tables and ask him what they were like in Underland, but resisted the urge. "Boring," Alice replied bluntly. "Balls in Otherland are filled with dreadfully stuffy people packed into a too-small room, and let's not mention the quadrille." She shuddered delicately.

"Quadrille?" Hatter asked curiously.

"It's a dance," she said. "Nothing at all like the Futterwacken, which is far more interesting and impressive." Alice reached out to trail her fingers along the petals of a rose. "What are balls like in Underland?"

"The opposite of ones in Londonland, it sounds like," Tarrant replied dryly. "The ones the White Queen hosts are fabulous. The conversation is lively, the company is wonderful, and the dances are entertaining."

"Is there a Futterwacken?" Alice asked wistfully.

"Naturally," he assured her. "Though I haven't done it at the more recent balls." His expression and eyes dimmed a little, and he glanced away from her.

Another twinge of sadness and guilt went through her. She hesitantly reached out and tucked her arm through Hatter's, hoping to see him smile again. He obliged, his sadness fleeing at her touch. She was relieved that, even if she did make him sad sometimes, she could at least make him happy again.

His gaze drifted past her, and he gently tugged them to a stop. Reaching out, his arm brushed her shoulder as he plucked a flower from one of the bushes and held it up between them. "A pretty flower for a pretty lady," he said with a grin.

Warmth crept up her neck and into her cheeks. "Thank you, Hatter," she whispered, taking it. Closing her eyes, she inhaled its sweet scent as she waited for her blush to fade. "I love it."

A second later she felt a brush across her forehead, and she felt a smile bloom on her lips. Hatter took the flower back from her before tucking into her hair behind her ear. "There," he said. "Perfect."

Alice reached out and took Hatter's hands. With this man by her side, she was pretty sure she could make it through her mother's intended ball, no matter how long and boring it was.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**And just a hint of ominous tidings arrives in this chapter… Sorry again it took me a little while to get this out, and thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	10. Underland

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note**: We've broken 100 reviews! Wow! Thank you all so very much for the amazing support you're giving me and my story. I'm having so much fun writing this, and it makes me so happy to know that you all are having fun reading it. Thank you all _so very much_ again, every alert I get in my e-box encourages me even more, and I know this sounds cliché, but it really does help me write faster. Now then, I hope you enjoy this chapter -- thanks for reading!

**-Chapter 10-**

_Underland_

Mallymkun the Dormouse liked to say she had a good grasp on her life, and the way things were going in her life. For a while things had been grand -- it was always time for a Mad Tea Party, Champion Alice had gone back to Otherland where she belonged, and Underland in general was better thanks to the return of the benevolent rule of the White Queen.

But then it all fell to pieces thanks to that meddling Cheshire Cat and his bottle of Jabberwocky blood. Mally, as a mouse, had always known that cats were never to be trusted, and Chessur in particular was a king among rascals. (Perhaps she was a hypocrite to say that, since she _had_, upon rare occasion, worked with Chess, but that was for the greater good of Underland.)

So now Mally's comfortable and familiar life had been turned on its ear, and she was less than pleased with the arrangement. Chess, the vanishing rabble-rouser, had made himself scarce just after Tarrant had vanished in the fashion of Alice three years before. It was a pity he had, for Mally had been hoping the cup Thackery had thrown at him would hit its mark right between those slit-pupil turquoise eyes.

Mally had been torn instantaneously in two directions at once. Half of her wanted to chase down Chess and knock all of the teeth out of his smug grin, and the other half of her wanted to go up to Otherland, as scary a prospect as it was, and poke some sense back into Hatter with her hatpin sword. But she had no idea where Chess had gone, and she didn't know how to follow Hatter.

Besides that, she couldn't exactly leave Thackery alone. The March Hare had become distraught the moment people (and cats) had started disappearing, and now he was shaking so hard the entire tea table was rattling. He clutched a teacup to his chest, whimpering slightly, his big eyes locked on Mally as if afraid she would be the next one to disappear. Ever since he'd gone truly mad, he hadn't wanted to be left alone. Mally couldn't blame him.

Breathing out a hard sigh and only part of her anger with it, Mally scurried back to the table and settled down in front of the frightened Hare. "It's all right, Thackery," she said. "_I'm_ not going anywhere, except to the White Castle. Come along."

The journey took twice as long as it usually would have since Mally had to keep Thackery on course. If he wasn't distracted by a flower, he was jumping at every little noise between his home, where they'd been having the Tea Party, and the White Castle.

By the time they finally reached the home of Underland's queen, Mally thought she was going to explode. She'd had plenty of time to think, and even more time to plot and plan. If anyone (besides Chessur, who most certainly would not tell) knew what to do to get Tarrant back so she could talk sense into him, it would be the White Queen. And if she didn't know, she could talk to Absolem. There was little that happened in Underland _or_ Otherland that slipped by his notice.

Queen Mirana was enjoying a few quiet moments to herself and was taking tea when Mally and Thackery came in. The woman's pale face brightened with a genuine smile when she saw the two, inclining her head to acknowledge their bows of respect. "Mallymkun, Thackery! It's a pleasure to see you both again." She shifted her gaze, her dark eyebrows lifting when she noticed who was missing. "And where is Hatter?"

"That's why I came to talk to you, Highness!" Mally tried desperately to still be respectful despite her burning anger. "That _cat_ came by the Tea Party at Thackery's, gave Tarrant a bottle of Jabberwock blood, and he _drank it_!"

Mirana's eyebrows slipped higher. "I gave Chess that blood as payment for something he did for me. In fact, that was the only thing he requested. And he gave it to Tarrant?"

"Yes, m'lady! But that's not the worst of it! Hatter up and _drank_ it! Then he vanished, just like _she_ did!" Mally stomped her little paw in frustration.

"He's gone to get Alice…" A broad smile formed on the White Queen's lips, and she clasped her hands together in front of her with delight. "Ah, Hatter! He went to get Alice back for us!"

Mally forced herself back to calm. _She says that like it's a good thing!_ "Chessur planted the idea in Hatter's head. He went up without so much as a teacup, just with his Hat and the clothes on his back! And I wonder how he's going to find _her_ once he's up there. After what McTwisp's told me about Up There, it'll be a miracle worthy of the Frabjous Day's if he comes back in one piece!"

The White Queen did not appear to be paying attention. "A brave move, to be sure," she murmured. "And once he finds Alice and convinces her to return…" Clapping her hands together gleefully, she smiled. "I shall have to plan a ball immediately! The return of Underland's Champion is not something to take lightly. Oh, this will be the most wonderful celebration since that original Frabjous Day! Only better!"

Thackery relaxed for the first time since Hatter had vanished, caught up in the queen's enthusiasm.

On the other hand, poor Mally was even more aggravated than she was when she arrived at Marmoreal. _This is ridiculous! Am I the only one worried here?_ "Highness, have you seen Absolem?"

"Hmm? Oh, Absolem. No, not recently. Why?" Mirana had pulled a piece of parchment toward her and was hastily (but neatly) writing down a list of things, undoubtedly in preparation for her Magnificent Ball.

"What about the Oraculum? Did he leave it with you?" Mally wasn't sure she could contain herself much longer. She _had_ to find a way Up There to save Tarrant! And then she would come back and teach that conniving Cat a thing or two.

"No, I haven't seen the Oraculum since just after the Frabjous Day. Absolem assured me he'd let me know when and if something important emerged." Mirana paused, eyeing the Dormouse thoughtfully. "Besides, you know as well as I that it's all too easy to misconstrue the Oraculum's meanings. It's best to leave those things to Absolem, who is well versed in reading and interpreting it." Nodding firmly to herself, she went back to her murmuring and scribbling.

Mallymkun felt her unease grow. She was starting to think everyone was withholding information from her, starting with Chessur. Well, she was no idiot, thankfully, so she was going to find out what was going on. Even if it took her a month. Or longer.

So, leaving Thackery in Mirana's gentle and capable care, she took off to find Absolem, the Oraculum, or, preferably, both.

* * *

Unfortunately, Mallymkun wasn't entirely sure _where_ to start looking for Absolem. The truth was, she was going about this on a wing and a prayer and hoping her urgency and care for the Hatter would see her through. But, after three days solid of searching Underland for the apparently unreachable Absolem, she was beginning to wonder at her talent. Everything was going wrong, and it had started the moment Chess had planted that horrid Idea in Tarrant's head, then given him the Jabberwocky blood to see it through.

"Looking for something, little mouse?" a familiar voice purred.

Mally spun around, hatpin sword brandished in an instant. "_You_!" She turned in a slow circle, warily looking around for the Cat who had started all this.

A grin and two glowing turquoise, slit-pupil eyes appeared above her, floating far out of her reach. "I have no idea why you seem to hate me so, Mallymkun," Chessur drawled. "I have absolutely no desire to eat you. In fact, if I did, you would probably give me indigestion, so I daresay it's a bad idea all around."

With a howl of rage, Mally leaped up, trying to stick the cat with her pin. But he was still only a floating grin and eyes, the rest of him insubstantial and thus un-poke-able. "You sent Hatter to Otherland!" she shrieked. "How _could _you?! Thackery is beside himself with worry, Queen Mirana is planning a ball in honor of _her_ return, and I can't find Absolem and the Oraculum anywhere! You blasted Cat, don't you see what you've done?!"

At last the rest of Chessur's head appeared, his ears the last. He gazed down on her with a bored gleam in his eyes, as if considering her hardly worth his time. "My dear Dormouse, Underland is never in the proper balance unless there is a Champion standing at the ready to defend it. And since our Champion is currently in Otherland, unavailable to defend, it would appear that Underland is out of balance."

"Then you should have gone Up There yourself!" Mally snapped. "Instead of sending poor Hatter to get himself hurt or worse! What if he can't find _her_, or worse, the way back?!"

"He still has some Jabberwocky blood," Chessur said. "If he truly desires or requires returning, all he has to do is drink it. I very seriously doubt he is in _any_ danger Up There."

"Your 'seriously doubting' means it's very likely!" Mally said scathingly. "And if you _must _know, I'm searching for Absolem or the Oraculum, preferably both!"

"Why, don't trust me?" Chess blinked. "I'm injured."

"I wish," Mally muttered, turning to continue her journey.

"I know where Absolem is."

The Dormouse hesitated, once again torn. She ground her teeth, wondering if she should fall for the Cat's games again on the slight chance he _was_ telling the truth, or continue her own search for the butterfly. "All right, Cat. Where is he?"

Chess dissipated in a puff of grey smoke, then rematerialized a few feet away. "Follow me, Dormouse," he said. "I'll take you to him."

Muttering mutinously, Mally kept sword in her paw as she stomped after him. Here she was, believing that Cat again! What was the matter with her? _It's for Tarrant's own good,_ she told herself. _Even if I have to trust a Cat, it's for Tarrant's own good._ That was the only way she could make herself follow him.

Mally became extremely disgruntled when, only a few minutes later, familiar blue-grey smoke began to wisp around her. She hadn't been that far from him, after all! _That blasted Cat._

"Hello, Mallymkun." The lazy drawl seemed to be a part of the mist until she got close enough to see Absolem himself. She had thought being a butterfly and having fewer legs would impede his ability to smoke his hookah, but Absolem was the determined sort, so he'd figured out a way around the problem.

"Hello, Absolem." Mally hesitated for a moment, wondering how best to phrase what she wished to know. "Do you happen to have the Oraculum with you?" _Oh, yes, Mally. That was a fabulously smart way to ask that question._

The black-and-blue butterfly stared at her with unshakably infuriating calm. "Of course," he replied. "I am its caretaker, after all."

"Don't suppose you'd care to let me have a peek?" Mally asked hopefully.

Absolem sighed, creating a fresh cloud that almost obscured him from sight. "You know the panic caused by making the Frabjous Day portion of the Oraculum public," he said. "Do you want to recreate that?"

"But that also gave us hope that the White Queen would be restored to the throne, which she _was_." Mally hesitated, knowing she was getting nowhere with Absolem that way. "Will you at least tell me if there is something about Hatter in there? About his going Up There, and his return to Underland?" And, even though it grated (though she was not beyond begging if it meant helping her Hatter), she added, "Please?"

The butterfly seemed to consider this for a moment, gazing thoughtfully at her so long Mally thought she would scream if Absolem didn't say something soon. At last he seemed to make his decision and said, "Yes, there is a part of the Oraculum that deals with Tarrant Hightopp going to Otherland in search of _the_ Alice."

Her gut clenched. "But not his return?" Anger and fear mingled inside her, and she felt her paws curl into fists at her sides.

"I have already said more than I should," Absolem said. "Be gone, little Dormouse." He puffed another long breath, obscuring them both in a heavy smokescreen.

Mally wanted to argue further, but she knew that the butterfly would be gone by then. So she turned and trudged out of the smoke, returning to where Chessur had settled himself (his entire body intact this time) onto a limb _just_ out of her reach. "Good news, then?" he said dryly when he saw her expression.

"Shut up, you," she growled. "You're the one who created this whole mess."

"This isn't a mess," the Cat said, stretching. "This is Tarrant satisfying his curiosity while at the same time bringing back Underland's Champion and returning balance to our fine land. I do not see how this qualifies as a _mess_."

"If anything happens to Hatter while he's in Otherland," Mally threatened, "I will hunt you from the ruins of Witzend to the Outlands and back, and I will make you pay. I _promise_ you that." Without another word, she started her journey back to Marmoreal, rehearsing a thousand ways how to make Queen Mirana understand that Hatter was in trouble, and somehow, someway, they had to help him -- before it was too late.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Oooh, Mally and Chess are **_**so**_** much fun to write, especially when they're snarking at each other! I had a delightful time writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did composing it. Back to Otherland and Hatter's POV in the next chapter -- until then, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	11. The Ball

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

**Author's Note:** Once more, thank you all for the wonderful reviews you're leaving me! I enjoy reading every single one of them. This chapter is the first half of The Ball, from Hatter's POV. A lot of people have wondered if Tarrant will Futterwacken, and this chapter answers your question! Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-Chapter 11-**

_The Ball_

The next few days passed by in a blur for Tarrant. It wasn't until the day before the ball that he realized he hadn't made the gown Alice was going to wear, and he went into a panic. He worked tirelessly through the day and well into the night to get it done in time, though Alice assured him that balls did not begin until evening. But he had already left the dress until too late, and didn't want to push it too close to time for her to wear it.

While he was happily at work on hats and suits and dresses, Alice was busy with her business associates and lawyers and such. Hatter didn't really understand everything she told him during their now-daily walks through the garden. He was just content to walk with her and listen to her talk. He saw little of her during the day, just at meals and their garden walks now, but he always comforted himself with the fact that she was nearby and tried to make the best of it from there.

The thing Tarrant found himself missing most about Underland surprised him. He missed the warmth, for it seemed Londonland was a very cold place, and grew colder every day. Perhaps it was just him, since Alice often went about in pretty sundresses with quarter or even cap sleeves. He supposed he just had to adjust to the climate change.

On the morning of the ball, Hatter woke with a start, noticing the slant of the sun's rays were far progressed across his floor. He had slept late!

He scrambled to dress, at the same time muttering to himself as he cast a quick glance about the room. The entire place had gone a bit by the wayside over his time working, and it had gotten a bit disorganized. He promised himself he'd do something with it later, for he had no time to do anything with it at present. He needed to hurry with breakfast so he and Alice would still have time to walk in the garden before she went on with her next business appointment or her preparations for her mother's ball, whichever was taking precedence today.

The dining room was mostly empty by the time Hatter came in. He was relieved to see Alice still there, though, sipping tea as she sorted through the papers strewn across the table directly around where she was seated. She looked up with a smile. "Tarrant! Good morning."

"More like good afternoon," he said ruefully as he sat down across from her. "I am terribly sorry to have slept so late. I don't know what's gotten into me."

Her eyes softened as she set aside the paper she'd been perusing. "You've been working so hard these past few days," she said. "It's no wonder you're tired."

Smiling sheepishly in acknowledgement, Tarrant poured himself some tea and reached for the honey. "Regardless, it was time well spent. I finished your ball gown last night. Would you prefer to see it after breakfast, or after our stroll in the garden?"

Alice placed a finger over her lips as she thought about this. "I should like to see it after breakfast," she said. "But since Mother says my weakest trait has always been my lack of patience, I shall make myself wait until after our stroll." One of her eyelids fluttered at him in a wink before she turned back to her papers. "Besides, I am assured the wait will only increase the breathtaking qualities of the dress when at last I set my eyes upon it."

Hatter blinked. Never had someone so highly praised one of his creations without even _seeing_ it first. "Thank you," he whispered.

Not appearing to hear him, Alice pressed a hand against her forehead as she stared down at the paper in her opposite hand. "That conniving wretch," she grumbled to herself.

Unused to hearing such harsh words from Alice, Hatter started slightly. "To whom are you referring?" he asked.

"Oh…" Alice looked up at him and blinked, as if just remembering there was someone else in the room -- and at the table, at that -- with her. "My brother-in-law, Lowell. You remember him?"

Tarrant felt his upper lip twist slightly in derision. "Oh yes, I remember him. _Slurvish_ man, he is."

Alice nodded firmly. "An excellent appraisal," she agreed. "According to these papers, Lowell gets half of whatever is willed to my sister Margaret, and that will most certainly never do. When I leave Otherland to return to Underland with you, I wish to make provisions for my mother, my sister and her future children, but most certainly not for _him_." Slapping the paper back to the tabletop, she shook her head. "I shall have to have a talk with my lawyers. Surely there is something we can do to remedy this situation forthwith."

Hatter, afraid of sounding selfish if he inquired about how long a delay this would cause, refrained by sharply picking up his teacup and taking a great gulp of the scalding liquid. He shuddered and made a face, not expecting it to be quite so warm. "Oi, that is hot," he declared as he set his cup down again.

Glancing up to see to what he was referring, Alice glanced at his teacup. "Oh? I hadn't noticed. Though the cook was good enough to apply a cozy, I thought the tea had gone tepid."

He shrugged, deciding she must have missed the replacing of the cold tea with the fresh, which was hot. When Alice became focused on something, he noticed, there seemed to be a lot that slipped past her detection.

After he finished his breakfast, he sat quietly and waited until Alice piled up her papers and smiled at him. "Just let me take these up to my desk quickly. I shall meet you by the door?"

By the time the two of them entered the garden, Hatter was glad to escape the house. Helen Kingsley was rushing around in a tizzy, trying desperately to arrange all the last-minute details for the ball that night.

Alice relaxed the moment they were out of sight of the house. "Oh, sweet escape," she sighed. "Mother has been driving me crazy all morning. I had to immerse myself in paperwork to keep her from coming to me every two minutes to ask my opinions on this or that." She rested her head against Tarrant's arm, which never ceased to make him smile. "I don't think she quite understands that I could not care less about the ball. In fact, if I were _not_ the 'guest of honor,' I would run and hide for the duration of the evening!"

Tarrant squeezed her hand, which was tucked into the crook of his arm. "I shall endeavor to make the evening as enjoyable as possible for you," he assured her.

Lifting her head, Alice smiled hopefully at him. "You won't leave me alone?" she asked.

Inclining his head in her direction, he said gallantly, "I will stay by your side all evening and bravely fight off the frightening monsters who will come to ask you to dance, you have my word."

Laughing, Alice lifted herself onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Tarrant," she sighed. "I fear I shall have to dance with a few others, just to keep Mother happy." She looked truly unhappy at the prospect.

An Idea entered Hatter's mind, and he smiled. It truly was a pity he'd not thought of it sooner. "We'll have to see what we can do about that," he said.

Alice brightened a bit again. "Of course all the important dances will be yours," she said. "But Hatter, whatever are you thinking?" She teasingly tweaked the brim of his Hat.

Smiling in what he hoped was a mysterious way, Hatter said, "You shall see, luv. You shall see."

* * *

As a rule of thumb, Hatter usually avoided Looking Glasses. He had none in his own home, or in his quarters at Marmoreal. He had long ago stopped looking at his reflection, which in some ways was frightening, even to himself. Plus, he had learned that glass was very breakable, especially when he became lost in the Madness. But, since there was a Looking Glass in his room at Alice's home, he decided to take advantage of it.

His lips turned downward in dissatisfaction when his hair refused to be tamed, no matter how hard he worked at it. Frustrated, he turned his attention to his suit, which he had tried to model off those he had seen Londonlanders wear. The dull colors and stiff styles seemed drab and boring to him, but he wanted to blend in as much as he could, if for no other reason than so he wouldn't wind up on Alice's mother's bad side again. But his hair -- well, no matter how hard he worked, he couldn't do anything with it. He put on his Hat and hoped that would be good enough.

A gentle tap on his door made him smile -- Alice was right on time. Taking one last rueful look at the mirror, he went to greet her.

Bread-and-butterflies fluttered around in his stomach when he saw her. He had hoped the dress he'd made for her would be perfect -- had, in fact, spent more time on it than on any other dress he'd made -- and, looking at her now, he realized he hadn't made the dress perfect. Her _wearing_ it made it perfect.

"Alice…" He swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. There were no words to describe how beautiful she looked.

Her cheeks flushed. "You look handsome, Hatter," she said softly. Reaching up, she straightened his Hat and smiled. "The most handsome man at the ball."

Tarrant twisted his fingers together anxiously. "B-But you haven't s-seen any of the others," he stuttered nervously.

"I don't need to," Alice replied. She tucked her arm through his and smiled reassuringly.

Together they descended the steps, listening to the sounds of soft music and the murmur of conversation floating up to them. Helen was waiting at the bottom of the steps, her eyes narrowed as she watched them approach her at such an unhurried pace.

"Alice, everyone is waiting for you!" she admonished the moment they reached the bottom step.

"I have often been accused of being late throughout my lifetime," Alice said calmly. "To be honest, I don't see a point in changing now." With a demure smile, she guided Hatter past her mother and toward the open double doors leading to the house's single but spacious ballroom.

On the whole, everything looked amazing. The decorations were done in blue and silver, which pleased him to no end since it perfectly matched Alice. Several couples had already taken the dance floor, doing what looked like a dreadfully boring dance to a slow tune by the musicians positioned at a rear corner of the room. Many other people spread along the edges of the dance floor, engaged in conversations of varying volume.

Beginning with those closest to the door and rapidly fanning out, people started noticing Alice's entrance. Every eye turned in her direction, and Hatter forced a polite smile on his face, though he noticed several people eyeing him with forced civility, as if wondering who he was and what he was doing with a Fabulous Creature such as Alice.

Pausing, Alice curtsied to the room in general and offered a close-mouthed smile before gently pulling him along with her into the room. Slowly the conversations, music, and dancing started up again, though Tarrant knew there were still many gazes focused on Alice. He had to resist the urge to cling to her possessively.

They had almost reached the table set up for refreshments when Alice's sister appeared before them. She and Alice curtsied to each other, and Tarrant sketched a bow. He really didn't mind Alice's sister that much -- it was the woman's husband he couldn't stand.

"You look beautiful tonight," Margaret commented, brushing her fingers along the shoulder of her sister's dress. Turning to Hatter, she smiled. "One of your designs, Mr. Hightopp?"

Smiling shyly, he nodded.

"Hmm. I think I might prevail upon you to make a dress or two for me, if I may?" She smiled anxiously, looking like she was truly afraid she had overstepped some boundary.

Hatter, who had honestly not expected his Underlandian fashions to be so welcomed by anyone but Alice in Londonland, grinned happily. "I would be honored, Mrs. Manchester."

Margaret curtsied once more and then moved on to talk to an acquaintance. Tarrant turned to see Alice smiling smugly at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Smoothing her free hand over the skirt of her dress, she smiled. "It really is a pity, in the end," she said with a sigh.

"What is?" he asked anxiously.

"Margaret asking for a dress, of course. This means that I have to share you with someone else." Looking around, she stood on her tiptoes and swiftly kissed his cheek.

Tarrant felt his face grow warm. "The best shall always be for you, Alice," he assured her. "I promise you that."

This time it was Alice's turn to blush. She glanced away from him, her expression darkening. He turned to face the direction of her gaze, feeling his own mood become a little less sunny when he saw Helen gazing at them disapprovingly from across the room. "Well, at least you'll never have to worry about your mother demanding my attention," he said, trying to make light of the sudden tenseness.

Alice laughed ruefully. "It would seem so," she said. "Though I wish she weren't so severe, especially on you. But it has always been that way, it seems. She accepted Margaret's friends with smiles and warm welcomes, but mine were always rebuffed and replaced with 'friends' she deemed appropriate. They were never more than the barest of acquaintances to me." Shrugging, she shook her head. "I suppose that would be because I've always been less than -- well, normal."

"Normal is no fun," Hatter declared. He got the desired effect when he saw her lips curve upwards in a genuine smile. "Now then -- I'm afraid you'll have to be my guide tonight. I know nothing of Otherland balls."

"There's not much to tell," she said. "Boring dancing and dry conversation is the order of the evening." Her eyes scanned the occupants of the room. "In fact, I daresay the vast majority of the people in this room are completely unknown to me."

Hatter had already noted that the vast majority of the people in the room were also male. Admittedly that rankled -- especially when he saw Hamish Ascot lurking in the corner, a dark glare focused in his and Alice's direction -- but he was trying very hard not to let it bother him _too_ much. "Since I doubt people would react well to a Futterwacken, you'll have to guide me in the dances as well."

Alice's lips curled sardonically. "I doubt you'll have a problem picking up on the dances. They're all so dull they should be easy to learn." Her eyes narrowed as the music changed. "Just please don't make me teach you the quadrille, I beg you."

"Nary a word of it will pass my lips," he promised. Alice had tugged him into motion, walking with him along the perimeter of the room as she scanned the faces of those around them, undoubtedly looking for someone familiar in the crush. Hatter wasn't really trying, since the limits of his acquaintances in Otherland extended only to Alice's direct family and the Ascots, of whom he only really admired the lord who was a business partner of Alice's.

Suddenly Helen was there, color high in her cheeks with displeasure. "Alice, why aren't you dancing?" she demanded.

"It is the quadrille, Mother. I dislike the quadrille greatly."

"It is a fine and proper dance," her mother admonished. "Promise me you will dance the next with _someone_!"

Alice's arm tightened on Tarrant's as she replied, "I will. It is a waltz, isn't it?"

"Yes. And dear, everyone is here to see you. Please try to mingle and converse." Rearranging her expression to one more pleasant, Helen went off to a nearby group.

Tarrant fought off the desire to sharply shake his head to clear it. "My goodness," he said. "I do believe she has more mood changes than Thackery."

His companion laughed again. "Thackery is better company, though," Alice replied.

He agreed heartily with that assessment and told her so, making her chuckle again. She had relaxed a little, seeming not quite as tense as she had when they'd entered the room. Thus far most of the gentlemen who had come to the ball were steering clear, but Hatter knew that was not going to last all night. "Should someone come along to dance with you, and halfway through the dance you find him undesirable, give me a signal."

Alice smiled easily. "You can be sure I will do so immediately."

Fortunately Hatter was able to have two dances with Alice before someone else came along, probably sent by her mother. Both dances, while different, were the same general style, Alice told him. It was called a waltz. He agreed with her earlier assessment that, while the music was pretty, it was far more suited to put someone to sleep than to encourage them to dance.

When the first of what would turn out to be many gentlemen came forward to take Alice's hand, Hatter quietly ground his teeth and retired to the outskirts of the room where he would be out of the way (as he was sure Alice's mother the Lady Kingsley was happy about), but still able to see her should she signal for him. This only happened a few times, but he forced himself to believe it was because she didn't want to make her mother too suspicious or angry.

Hatter danced a few more with Alice, then with her sister, who was pleasant company compared to the other women who had tried to converse with him, the number of which was slight. She did not grow impatient with his ignorance of the dances, and was just as patient with him as Alice. Eventually, though, she drifted off to talk to her mother, and Alice reclaimed his attention.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Hatter?" she asked as she once more looped her arm through his.

He relaxed immediately at her touch. Not wanting to admit that he'd been fighting off bouts of Madness all night, for that would never do, he smiled and nodded. "Your sister is pleasant company," he said. "She taught me a few more dances, all just as dreadfully boring as the first. But please don't tell her that," he hastened to add.

"Your secret is safe with me," she assured him.

For once Alice's mother seemed to be nowhere in sight, and this appeared to encourage Alice. "I believe I need some air," she said. "It is rather close in here. Would you like to accompany me to the garden?"

Tarrant, of course, was more than happy to accept the offer. The moment they stepped outside, they both started slightly at the temperature difference. It was much warmer inside the ballroom, where activity and many closely-packed bodies had made it stuffy.

"You need a wrap," he said when he felt Alice shiver.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "It's not really all that cool out here. Once my body adjusts, I'll be fine."

Once more he thought that he'd be happy when _his_ body adjusted to the temperature differences between Underland and Other. But when Alice rested her elaborately coifed head against his arm, he decided it wasn't quite as cool outside as he had first thought.

The two strolled in comfortable silence for a while. The moon was plenty bright enough to illuminate the path that was already familiar to them, and they had no trouble seeing where they were going. Occasionally they would hear the sounds of others who had had similar ideas, but they knew the garden much better and thus were able to avoid those people.

Eventually they reached the center of the garden, which held a pretty fountain with a stone bench alongside it. In silent but mutual agreement they sat, arms still entwined, and watched the sparkle of the moonlight on the water.

"Have I mentioned lately, Hatter, how happy I am that you came here for me?" Alice finally said softly.

"No, but I am glad to hear it." For a moment he struggled, trying to find the right words. "I must confess that I was afraid," he finally whispered. He avoided her gaze, now feeling silly and ashamed.

"Of what?" Alice asked, surprised. "Hatter, you're one of the bravest men I know. Whatever frightened you?"

"I was afraid you did not return to Underland because you didn't want us and our lives," he said. Then he swallowed hard and said, "No, that is not the truth, either. I was afraid you didn't want _me_." He smiled tremulously. "I would not have blamed you, you know. I am horribly mad."

"There is nothing horrible about you, Tarrant Hightopp!" Alice said firmly. Letting go of his arm, she reached out and took his hands in hers, and he was surprised to realize that his had been trembling. Turning so she was better facing him on the bench, she said, "The only reason I _didn't_ return to Underland was because I wanted to make sure my mother and sister were well cared for when I left, and I wanted to be assured that they'd be safe from Lowell." Her fingers tightened a bit. "And, I must admit," she whispered, "it was not an easy decision. So many times have I desired to throw everything away without a care and run all the way back to the rabbit hole and tumble down it, and not stop until I was sitting at your tea table again."

The fluttering in his stomach might have been bread-and-butterflies, but he was pretty sure it was pure, undiluted happiness. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Alice's cheek, then left her laughing on the bench as he jumped up and Futterwackened, right there in the middle of the Kingsley garden in Londonland. The only other time he had danced that vigorously was on the Frabjous Day when Alice had embraced her muchness and slain the Jabberwocky.

Alice clapped enthusiastically for him, laughing with pleasure. Her smiling face was the first thing he noticed when he came out of his final bow. Returning his Hat to his head, he took Alice's hands, pulling her up off the bench. Gently wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other her slender waist, he drew her to himself and kissed her. He did not think any other Kiss could surpass the first they'd shared, but somehow, impossibly, this one did.

And Hatter was absolutely positive that sharing those moments, that Kiss, with Alice was well worth the tongue lashing they both received from Helen Kingsley later. And, from the expression on his beloved's (for surely such a word could now be applied to Alice, for that was honestly and truly how he felt about her) face, she thought so, too.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I really hope you enjoyed it!**_


	12. Fallout

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** My apologies for taking a little longer than usual to get this chapter up. I have a problem with my ankle, and my doctor had me on a combined anti-inflammatory and pain killer, but it was making me so tired and confused that I couldn't remember how to tie my shoes, let alone write anything coherent. So we got that sorted out and I stopped taking the pills, so I'm myself again, and I immediately got to work on this chapter for you all. Once more, thank you so much for all the reviews, the hits, the faves, and the story alerts, you all are so amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry again for the long wait!

**-Chapter 12-**

_Fallout_

Alice had had little to dread since Hatter had come to Otherland for her. But what she did dread, she did so greatly: The ball, thrown by her mother, to celebrate her return to England.

She'd forgotten how much she despised those affairs, and all the stuffy peacocks who attended them. Oh, how Alice would have loved to dance the entire night away with Hatter, but she had been forced to take several dances with other men. All of them leered and paraded and expounded on their "great talents," but that only made her dislike them more. They had no bravery, no sense of humility, and, most of all, they weren't Tarrant.

It had been a great and welcome distraction when she and Tarrant retired to the garden. It had been even better when he had Futterwackened for her. So long had it been since she'd last seen the dance, she'd started to forget what it looked like. It was, indeed, better than she remembered. And when he kissed her again, she could almost forget her earlier discomfort…

Alice knew the moment she and Hatter returned to the ballroom that trouble was waiting for them. Her mother was standing close to the door, waiting, an expression of promised doom on her face. "Come with me," she said stiffly to them.

Reaching out, she comfortingly squeezed his arm as they followed Helen to a quieter portion of the house. Margaret gave the pair of them a sympathetic look from where she had temporarily taken over hostess duties.

The moment they reached the library, which was as close to the ballroom as they could get yet still have privacy, Helen all but exploded. "What were you thinking?" she demanded, mostly focused on Alice. "This ball _was_ organized in your honor. And what do you do? You run off into the garden after only a few dances, leaving _more_ than half the people in the ballroom wondering _where you are_! _Including_ me!"

"It has gotten extremely stuffy, Mother. Both Tarrant and I needed air."

Helen paced nervously, twisting her lacy handkerchief in her hands. "Alice, dear, I know you have never been the best at public functions. But if you are going to be a part of English society, particularly given your recently acquired status, you are going to have to learn how to act like a lady!"

Alice felt Hatter tense next to her, and out of the corner of her gaze she saw his eyes flash golden with anger. Reaching out, she grasped his arm and squeezed gently but firmly to get (and hopefully keep) his attention. "Mother, I will _never _be a true part of high society," she said. "I'm sorry, for I know that is very important to you. But I -- I'm a part of something different. I'm _meant_ for something different."

Helen's eyes narrowed. "As what? A life spent as a spinster? After all the time and energy you invested in your father's company, you build up a massive fortune only to die alone and without an heir to carry it on?" She shook her head. "Alice, can you not understand that I am _trying_ to do what is best for you?"

"And who says 'the best' is havin' someone else take care of th' lass?" Tarrant, Alice could tell, had held his tongue for as long as he could, but could take it no more. "This lady has done more tae deserve th' word than stand around with a lace fan and simper. Sh' nae needs someone tae take care of 'er, because th' lass 'as proven she's more than capable of takin' care of 'erself."

Alice's mother's face contorted with surprise. "I never said that Alice wasn't capable of taking care of herself," she said firmly. "I am merely saying that…" She trailed off, suddenly seeming puzzled.

"Things are much different here," Hatter said simply, then turned toward the window.

Sighing, Alice reached out to squeeze her mother's hand. "I love you, Mother. I do appreciate everything you're doing for me. But -- in truth, I _need_ adventure. It's what I need to do. I never felt so -- _free_ until I went to China. London is stuffy, and restricting, and boring." She nervously bit her lower lip, afraid she'd overstepped her bounds in her zealous urge to prove to her mother that she knew what was best for herself.

Helen's hands dropped to her sides limply. For a moment she stared straight at Alice, then turned her gaze on Tarrant's back. "I know there is something you're keeping from me, Alice," she said, but not with a tone of condemnation. "I just wish I knew what it was. Perhaps, if I did, I would feel better about letting you go your own way." She shook her head and turned back towards the door. "I only ask that you finish the night at the ball," she said. "If you do, I promise I will pressure you to attend no more."

Alice had a feeling deep inside that there was something else, a condition, but she did not want to question her mother at the time. After all, it was not often she got such concessions, nor every day her mother was so bombarded with strange and unfamiliar notions. "I promise."

With a slight smile, Helen opened the door and went on to the ballroom, satisfied, at least for the moment. Alice turned back to Tarrant, who was still standing by the window, his Hat cradled in his hands. His shoulders were slumped, his head bowed, as if under a great burden.

"Did I speak out of turn?" When at last he asked the question, it was in a very quiet, almost frightened, voice.

Coming close enough to him to touch his shoulder and no closer, Alice forced comfort into her touch and tone. "No," she said simply. She knew him well enough to know that any more would have negated the truth of that one.

For a long time he stood silently, staring blankly down at his Hat, which he turned in endless circles by its brim. At last he sighed, returned his most treasured possession to his head, and turned to smile at her, though it seemed forced. Offering her his arm, he said, "Are you ready to go back?"

Alice realized her own smile was forced as she accepted his arm. "I'll never be ready, but we should go, anyway. Mother will be expecting us."

When they returned, Alice spent the rest of the evening with Tarrant, and Helen did not glower once. Perhaps there was hope, after all…

* * *

The next morning Alice was the one who slept in and was late to breakfast. Helen and Tarrant were still there when she arrived, however. From what she could tell, they'd been chatting amiably, though Hatter did look relieved to see her.

"Good morning," she greeted, sliding into her chair. "It is a beautiful day."

"It is," Helen agreed. Then, clearing her throat, she stood and smoothed her skirts. "If you'll please excuse me, I have an appointment for tea with Lady Lucas. Good day, Alice, Mr. Hightopp."

Tarrant, who had been standing since Alice had entered the room, at last sat down again after Alice's mother left. "How are you feeling this morning, Alice?" he asked.

"Well, thank you," Alice said. She touched the cap sleeve of her dress. "Feeling grateful once more for the beautiful dresses you've made me. And you?"

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, grinning. Then he quickly turned back to his tea, leaving Alice noting how he had deliberately avoided her question. But before she could call him on it, he looked up with a smile. "I have a surprise for you this morning, Alice," he said. "I think you shall like it."

Deciding to press him for answers later, Alice smiled as she dropped a sugar cube into her tea. "And would this happen to be related to the surprise you promised me yesterday?" she inquired.

Hatter's eyes sparkled green. "Maybe," he said slowly. "I think you'll just have to come with me and find out."

Alice paused, teacup halfway to her lips. "Am I at least allowed to finish breakfast?" she asked.

"Of course," he retorted. "I don't want you fainting away with hunger."

They both chuckled at the absurdity of that idea. While Alice ate, Tarrant murmured to himself while he finished his tea, something about buttons and lace and pins. She could only assume he was planning more dresses.

The moment Alice finished off her tea, she stood. "Now then, what is this surprise?" she asked. "I'm afraid I can't wait much longer, or else my curiosity will get the better of me!"

Tarrant jumped up with a guilty start, but quickly covered by hurrying around the table to take her arm. "What, we don't get our daily walk in the garden first?" He gave her such a convincing look of mock hurt that, with a laugh, she conceded that they shouldn't break tradition even for such a wonderful thing as a Surprise.

After reaching the privacy of the flowers, Hatter deigned to speak. "Has your mother said anything more to you about last night?"

"No," Alice replied. "And I doubt she will. Oh, we will discuss balls more in the future, I have no doubt, but I believe she will hold true to her promise." Squeezing his arm a little tighter in a hug, she smiled. "Besides, there can be no ball better than the one where I get to dance away the night with you, and escape to the garden whenever we wish."

That seemed to do the trick, shaking him out of whatever melancholy had earlier held him. Laughing, he reached out to pick a flower and tuck into her hair as they had done once before. "And always remember that I am available to Futterwacken whenever you have a desire to see it," he told her.

"Will you teach me?" Alice had wanted to ask him this question for some time, but it had never seemed to be the right moment. Now was as good a time as any, it seemed.

Tarrant looked surprised. "To Futterwacken?" he asked.

"Yes. I taught you the waltz, so it's only fair you teach me how to Futterwacken in return." She hesitated a moment, then smiled ruefully. "Though I must admit that I will probably get the better end of this deal, since the Futterwacken looks much more delightful than the waltz."

Lifting his head, Hatter looked around. Spotting a nearby gardener, he scowled slightly and said, "Later. I promise I'll teach you later. Maybe when we get back to you-know-where -- I find it much easier to dance there than here."

"I'll hold you to that promise, Hatter." And with things once more comfortable between them, they finished up their garden stroll a little quicker than usual, since they were both anticipating her Surprise.

* * *

"Do you trust me?"

Alice, who had her hands folded over her eyes, laughed softly. "I have no choice at the moment, do I?"

Tarrant's guiding arm around her shoulders tightened slightly. "We're almost there," he assured her, his tone warm. "And then you can make up your mind whether or not you really do trust me."

She knew for sure there was no doubt about how much she trusted him, for she did so unquestioningly. "How close did you say we were?"

Gently tugging her to a stop, Tarrant adjusted her stance slightly and grasped her wrists gently with his hands. He tugged them away, then said, "Open!"

For a moment she squinted in the sunlight, which was bright compared to the darkness that had been behind her hands when she had her eyes covered. But when she saw what lay before her, she felt her eyes open wide as a gasp of pleasure left her lips. "_Hatter!_"

In the middle of the garden, next to the fountain, Hatter had laid out a picnic complete with a tea set and (of all things!) scones. It was no wonder he'd told her to wear her sunhat, since it was the middle of the day and the sun was shining brightly down upon them.

"Do you like it?" he asked anxiously. "I knew you probably wouldn't enjoy the ball, and I wanted to do something today to make up for it, so you _could_ enjoy yourself, and I thought what could be better than a tea party picnic? Of course, there are other things too besides tea and scones, if you prefer sandwiches, though I'm not entirely sure what all is there because your mother just said to leave it to her, she'd instruct the cook what to make, and--"

Though his ramblings did always bring a smile to her lips, Alice reached out and rested her hand on his arm. "Hatter."

"--I decided -- hat--" He shook his head and smiled. "Thank you. I'm fine."

They settled down together on the blanket spread out by the fountain, and Alice poured them both some tea. "Hatter, this is so clever!" she said. "Thank you so much for organizing this all." She reached for a scone, smiling as memories of the Mad Tea Party she'd come upon on her visits to Underland swirled through her mind.

He tugged his Hat down a little more over his face, undoubtedly to hide his blush. "You said something about not enjoying Otherland tea parties as much as those in Underland, so I decided to arrange one for you."

Cradling her teacup in her hands, Alice smiled beatifically. "And are you going to throw something at me, hmm?"

Snatching up a stray cup, he held it up in a mock threatening manner. "I could if you want me to?" His eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Laughing, Alice shook her head. "It's all right. You're here, and we're having a private tea party, and that's good enough for me."

Tarrant smiled shyly at her, his eyes shifting to a warm lavender shade she'd never seen before. She started to ask him about it, but he swiftly ducked his head to pick up his own teacup, and when he looked up again his eyes were green. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, luv."

For a few minutes they sat in companionable silence, enjoying the weather, and the quiet, and their time together. At last Alice decided to break it. "I've been thinking and calculating as of late. The way I see it, we should be able to go back to Underland in two weeks, give or take a few days."

His eyes brightened, and even his clothes, which was one of the suits he'd made to match those in Otherland, seemed to brighten a bit from its normal dull, drab grey. "Really? That soon?"

She had been hoping he would see it that way, instead of thinking it a long time. "Yes. There's only a few more important things to wrap up. And if I don't get a few of the less important things done…" She shrugged slightly. "No one can do everything." In fact, it would probably be just as well if she left a few things undone -- namely, slapping Lowell across his smug face for being such a jerk to her sister. Margaret wouldn't appreciate it, and no matter what, her sister's happiness did matter most. Even though her sister's happiness hinged on staying married to that sorry excuse for a man…

"If you need extra time, it's all right, you know. I can be patient. Besides, Otherland isn't _so_ bad. It's a bit boring, not as colorful or interesting, but…" Hatter shrugged. "It's been your home for most of your life, and if you're not ready to leave it -- I can understand that."

"But it's not fair to you," Alice said. "Underland is the same to you as Otherland has been to me. I'm keeping you away from your home, which I hope to make _my_ home, if it'll have me."

Tarrant smiled, seeming happier than she'd seen him in a while, which warmed her inside out. "Alice, I can promise you that Underland will be so happy to see you, the flowers will not stop blooming for a decade -- which _can_ be a long time -- and everyone will throw you a welcome-home party that will last for even longer."

Her cheeks warmed in a blush. "Oh, I doubt it'll last _that_ long," she whispered. "I'm just Alice."

Reaching out, his face and eyes suddenly very solemn, Hatter cradled her face in his hands. "You're nae _jus' Alice_," he corrected gently. "You're _th' Alice_, Slayer of the Jabberwock, Champion of Underland, Conqueror of the Bloody Big-Head." Leaning a little closer, he smiled tenderly and whispered, "More than tha', you're _my _Alice."

She had to blink to stop the tears from pooling into her eyes. It was overwhelming and humbling, all at once, to know that everyone in Underland, let alone _Hatter_ himself, thought that of her. Mirroring his position and taking his face in her hands, she replied, "And where would I be without my Hatter, who believed in me when no one else -- not even _I_ -- believed in me, hmm?"

Tarrant kissed her then, and Alice decided that, no matter how much she wanted to return to Underland with him, she also wanted Time to freeze for a while and let her stay in that moment with him until it was time to go home to where she belonged.

* * *

It was the scream, a wordless cry of pain and fear, that woke her.

She was still halfway between deep sleep and full alertness when she found herself out of bed and in the hall, dashing across the two feet that separated her door from Hatter's. She nearly tore it from its hinges as she ripped it open, unheeding of propriety in her desperation to get to him, since she knew instinctively that it was he who had cried out.

Alice skidded to a halt on bare feet just inside the door, her wide eyes falling on the empty bed, lit by the bright moonlight outside. For a moment she panicked, until she saw a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye and spotted him curled in the corner of the room, face buried against his upraised knees, arms folded over his head as if trying to protect himself.

"Tarrant!" She once more broke into a run, dodging various rolls of fabric and other things that she dimly realized were torn articles of clothing and dismantled hats. Throwing herself to her knees in front of him, she gently took his arms in her hands and tried to tug them away so she could see his face. "Hatter…?"

At last he yielded to her touch, allowing her to pull his arms away. His head shot up, and for a moment the wildness in his orangey-red eyes startled her, but she did not pull away. She was not afraid of him and refused to make him think so, even for a moment.

Then the shade of his eyes faded to a strange muddy brown, and he whispered, "Alice…" He recoiled from her touch, driving himself as far back into the corner as he could get, his hands going up to fist into his hair. "Ye should nae be 'ere, lass!" His eyes slammed shut, and he groaned. "Go, go, please…" He was practically begging her.

Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes, and this time they were not the good kind. "But Tarrant, you need--"

"Righ' now I need ye to ge' ou' of 'ere, 'afore I hur' ye!" He spoke through gritted teeth, making it obvious he was struggling to keep control of himself. "Please, Alice, I cannae forgive meself if I was to hurt ye." Tears broke free from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks, which looked paler than normal, the orange stains angry black. "Please…"

Alice hesitated, torn. She wanted desperately to help him, but if helping him meant leaving him, she wasn't sure she could do that.

Hatter slammed his head back against the wall so hard there was a resounding _thunk_. "Alice, _go_!"

Hating herself even as she did it, she gathered up the skirt of her nightdress and fled, closing the door behind her. Then she set her back against it, slid down until she was sitting, and allowed her tears to fall unhindered.

_Oh, dear Hatter, what is happening to you?_

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Please don't kill me? I promise now that I'm coherent again, I'll update faster! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	13. Descent

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** I want to send a shout-out to _Mama Jo_, who beta'd this chapter since my usual beta for this story, _jewel of athos_, is sick. Thanks, _Mama_ _Jo_, and this chappie is dedicated to you and _jewel_, who I hope feels all better really soon! In other news, thank you all for the amazing reviews you keep sending me, I love them all and appreciate them so much, they keep me inspired and writing as fast as I possibly can to keep getting these chapters to you all. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy chapter 13!

**-Chapter 13-**

_Descent_

The entire world was falling to pieces around him, and he couldn't find the glue.

Tarrant struggled back to awareness a few times during the Madness, and each time what he saw got worse, sending him spiraling back down. The half-assembled dresses he'd worked so long and hard to keep focused on, torn to shreds and scattered about the room like snowflakes in a wild storm; his meticulously tended tools broken and lost in the chaos; the bedclothes, yanked off the mattress and thrown aside when the frenzy had first begun…

Suddenly there was someone else in the room with him, tugging at his arms, dragging his mind back to responsiveness. He lifted his head, feeling the Madness give a few inches (but not retreat, it was not so willing to give up without a fight), and he saw Alice's worried face, her eyes sparkling with tears as she stared at him.

The room was a mess. _He_ was a mess. No fixing it now, though. "Alice…" Normally he would welcome her touch, the sight of her face, even just her presence. But now he forced himself to pull away, trying to make himself as small as possible as he retreated into the corner until it would yield no more. He could feel the Madness hovering at the back of his mind, pushing against his tenuous control, ready to overpower him lest his resolve waver the tiniest breath. "Ye should nae be 'ere, lass!" He closed his eyes, hoping if he wouldn't look at her, she would go away. Of their own accord, his hands lifted to his head, fisting in his hair, physically trying to hold back the weight threatening to crush his mind. "Go, go, please…" He wasn't beyond begging, not if it meant keeping her safe. That was the most important thing, keeping her safe…

When she replied, he could hear the thickness in her voice that belied how close she was to tears. "But Tarrant, you need--"

Oh, he did. He needed her very much, and it was a horrible thing, because he knew his need for her would be one or both of their undoing. "Righ' now I need ye to ge' ou' of 'ere, 'afore I hur' ye!" He didn't mean to speak through his teeth, for his voice to come out as a growl, but the majority of his concentration was on keeping the Madness at bay. "Please, Alice, I cannae forgive meself if I was to hurt ye." For a brief moment the Madness found a foothold, eagerly pressing an image from the dream he'd had to trigger this attack into his mind. Horrified, he felt tears escape his control and stream down his face as he swallowed back a scream. "Please…"

He could feel Alice's hesitation, the warmth of her hands as they approached him again. Hatter knew that she was trying to comfort him, but she could not understand how dangerous he was right now. The thought of hurting her, even accidentally, made him almost physically ill. His already uncertain control slipped, and his Madness leaped back into control.

Just enough of him was left, however, to have the presence of mind to slam his head back against the wall. It was the only thing he could do to stun himself long enough to give her a chance to escape. Even as the bright whiteness of shock flared behind his eyelids, he cried, "Alice, _go_!"

Another precious few seconds passed, and at first he was afraid even then she wouldn't obey. But at last he heard the rustle of fabric and the sounds of her footsteps retreating across the room, then the click of the door shutting.

Nearly sobbing in relief, Tarrant pushed away from the corner, half-stumbling, half-crawling across the room to the door. Leaning heavily against it, he grasped the key there and savagely twisted it. He then yanked it free of the lock and tossed it across the room, careful not to watch to see where it landed. He had to confine himself, had to make sure he couldn't get out and Alice couldn't get back in._ Stop stop stop stop STOP!_ He wasn't sure if he screamed it aloud, or if the words were only in his raging mind.

Sagging against the door, he slid down it until he collapsed to the ground like a doll with its strings cut. Pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, he tried to shove away the image lingering in his head, dream mixed with Madness.

_Alice lying amid the ruins of the fabric meant for her dresses, blonde hair hiding her face, red seeping across the carpet and fabric and into her hair from under her body. And in his hand, a pair of scissors, blades slick with dripping crimson…_

_

* * *

_

What happened? Where am I?

For a few disorienting moments after Hatter woke the next morning, he did not remember what had happened the night before. He opened his eyes to the chaotic destruction of his room and panicked until he remembered his descent into Madness. He was lying slumped on his side in front of the door, his head resting on a rolled-up lump of fabric that might have once been a suit jacket he'd been working on, but it was unrecognizable now.

Tarrant slowly gazed around the room, wondering how he was going to make sense out of the mess around him. It would take him forever, but he needed to clean it up, otherwise he could pose more danger to himself and, more importantly, others. Mostly Alice.

_Alice_. While he located a few wearable pieces of clothing and dressed with shaking hands, he muttered a scathing lecture to himself. He had come so close to hurting her the night before, and it was a terrifying jolt back to reality. Now he remembered why he had not pursued romance with anyone in Underland: not just because none of the women there could measure up to Alice, and not because most of them avoided him for one reason or another. The few he had allowed himself to get close to still had to be kept at a distance, because with his Madness, he was always balancing on the sharp edge of losing his battle and hurting them. It would take only a moment, a blink of inattentiveness; last night had proved that.

Despite the fact that he wanted to barricade himself in his room and not come out until it was time to go back to Underland, he gathered the tattered remains of his courage to himself and fished the key out of the mess on the floor. Unlocking the door, he carefully closed it behind him and headed downstairs to the dining room.

He was the last one to show up. Alice, Helen, and Margaret were already there, talking amiably to each other. Thankfully Lowell was nowhere to be seen, for Hatter was sure he couldn't take an encounter with _him_, particularly with his control as tenuous as it was.

Alice looked up with eyes darkened by concern when he entered. She met his gaze squarely, then seemed to check him up and down for damage. She looked relieved when she saw none.

"Good morning," Tarrant said, glad his voice sounded somewhat normal as he offered a bow to all three ladies before assuming his seat. He reached for the honey before Alice could hand it to him, afraid even to brush fingers with her.

Helen and Margaret each offered slightly more enthusiastic "good mornings," though Alice's seemed as on edge as his. Then, without preamble, Lady Kingsley said, "I heard the strangest noises last night. Did anyone else hear them?"

Hatter tensed, his eyes flashing up to meet Alice's. He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling not the least bit hungry, as he opened his mouth to own up to being the one who had made the sounds.

But before he could, Alice tore her gaze away to look at her mother. "That was me," she said smoothly. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Mother. I was having the most curious dreams, and I'm afraid I startled myself when I woke." She turned back to him, and her eyes seemed to say, _Go along with it._

He closed his mouth and dropped his gaze to his plate mutely.

"You and your dreams, Alice," Margaret said. Her tone seemed teasing, however, indicating she believed the story.

"Was it the same one that you used to have for all those years?" Helen asked.

"No, Mother." Alice speared a fresh strawberry with her fork and nibbled delicately on it. "This one was different. I haven't had the other dream for a long time."

Her mother didn't seem entirely satisfied with that answer, but didn't probe further.

Tarrant sat rigidly in his chair, woodenly performing the usual movements expected of him. He ate his food and drank his tea, but he tasted and enjoyed none of it. Memories from the night before, some fuzzy from the Madness, some painfully clear, chased each other around in his mind torturously.

"I'm leaving for a trip in two weeks."

He nearly choked on his tea when Alice calmly said those words. His eyes flashed up to gauge Margaret and Helen's reactions, all but holding his breath. The former was staring at her sister with pure shock, but the latter was looking at him, her eyes narrow with suspicion.

"_Where_?" Margaret demanded.

Alice genteelly patted her lips with her white linen napkin. "Here and there," she said vaguely. "Tarrant promised to show me around where he lives, since I did not have much time there before."

He wanted to take a page out of Chessur's book and dissipate into mist -- _anything_ to escape Lady Kingsley's far too perceptive gaze. He forced himself to stay still and not make a run for it like his instincts were screaming for him to do.

"When will you be coming back?" Helen questioned, at last releasing Tarrant from her sharp gaze. He sighed softly in relief.

"I'm not sure," Alice said. She sipped her tea for a moment, then shrugged. "I have some business to take care of there, too. I do not know how long it will take."

Margaret touched Alice's arm. "But you're selling your part of Father's company to Lord Ascot," she said softly. "What business could you possibly have?"

She lifted her gaze, something swirling in her dark eyes that made Tarrant very, very nervous. He knew what she wanted, and in truth, he wanted the same thing. But now he was becoming more and more certain it was not possible, and he wanted to make her see that before it was too late. He wouldn't stop her from returning to Underland with him, for if nothing else he agreed that she belonged there, but he was not so confident as he was before that she belonged with _him_.

His coming up to Otherland was causing far more problems than it was solving. Perhaps he should have listened to Mally and stayed in Underland after all…

Alice met his eyes steadily, and it unsettled him how she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Obviously she would have none of it. Well, she'd always been a stubborn creature. He'd just have to find some way to convince her.

If he could have, he would have bowed out of their daily walk in the garden. He had halfway hoped it would be raining, but of course Fate had other ideas, and the sun was shining brightly as he and Alice started along the familiar path.

"Thank you," he said at length. "For what you did at breakfast, I mean."

"Mother wouldn't have understood," Alice said simply. "She does not know you like I do."

That made him stop. Alice continued on a few steps before realizing he was not next to her and backpedaling. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Do you really know me, Alice?" he asked. "I mean _really_ and _truly_? Can you predict when the Madness is going to overtake me? When I am going to literally lose my mind and -- and hurt you?" His voice faltered, and he had to swallow back the lump that had once more found its way into his throat.

Alice stepped toward him, her hands out in an automatic gesture of comfort, but he swiftly withdrew. She didn't even try to hide the hurt that flashed across her face as a result. "Tarrant, I trust you," she whispered. "I know you wouldn't hurt me. Never."

He had to look away from the tears swimming in her eyes lest he give in and admit an untruth, that he was wrong. "Ye cannae know tha', lass. Any more'n Ah can. Ah came so close to hurtin' ye las' nigh'. If Ah ha' lost meself--" He shuddered, unable to finish that sentence because of how horrible its implications were.

"But you didn't. And you _won't_. Trust yourself, like I do." She swallowed hard, seeming torn about something. At last she lifted her head, straightened her shoulders, and gave him a look of determination that only rivaled that she'd given the Jabberwocky, except this time her expression epitomized caring instead of hatred. "I _love_ you, Tarrant," she whispered.

Once more the almost overpowering urge to run slammed into his chest, nearly knocking him back a step. But he curled his hands into fists and remained still, gazing at the sincerity on Alice's face. She faltered for a moment at his silence, suddenly seeming uncertain, like she was expecting to be scolded.

In the end, it came down to the fact that he was an extremely selfish and jealous man, deep inside him. All he wanted to do was hug her to him fiercely and never let go, to shelter himself in her touch, her voice, her smiles, her laughter. To lose himself to a different kind of Madness, one brought on by love, but one that he feared was not more powerful than the bad kind of Madness he had more and more trouble fighting on a daily basis. "Alice…"

For a moment her expression cracked, revealing the uncertain fear of a young girl, and once more Hatter was struck by her innocence. Even after slaying a Jabberwocky, she was so sweet and beautiful and innocent… He felt his resolve waver.

He hesitated, torn. He felt so confused, conflicted. There was nothing he wanted more than to make Alice safe and happy, but which decision would ultimately lead to that? His staying away from her to protect her, or giving in to his love (for yes, he _did_ love her, selfish as that was) and maybe hurting her at a later time?

His uncertainty vibrated through every last nerve ending inside him, leaving him unable to move. He could only stand stock-still, staring at her, his mouth open without knowing what to say.

At last Alice dropped her gaze, and her hand was shaking slightly as she reached up to push her hair over her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, Hatter," she whispered. "I didn't meant to -- to hurt you, or pressure you into something. I-I'm terribly sorry." She smiled tremulously but did not meet his gaze again before she spun, taking carefully measured steps all the way back to the house.

Tarrant lifted his hand toward the space where Alice had been only moments before, then through it to pluck a delicate blue flower. Spinning the stem between his fingers, he stared down at the beautiful bloom and whispered, "I love you, too, Alice."

Otherland was an even greyer place than ever before as he returned to the house, silently ascended the steps, and then threw himself back into his work, determined not to stop until he ran out of fabric, reached a decision, or collapsed from exhaustion, whichever one came first.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Things are **_**really**_** going to start getting intense within the next five chapters, and then everything's going to explode. But I promise I'll fix it all at the end, so please don't kill me! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	14. Decisions

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** My usual beta, _jewel of athos_, is feeling better again, and graciously beta'd this chapter for me so I could share it with you! Once more, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, they keep me inspired and writing and smiling. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**-Chapter 14-**

_Decisions_

Alice was sure her day could not get much worse. Not only had she been severely shaken by seeing her best friend (and maybe more) nearly lose himself to madness, she'd left him to face it alone. And then, on top of that, she seemed to have spooked him by admitting her true feelings for him. Oh, she had made a great mess of things, but it seemed that was what she did best.

She did not see Tarrant for the rest of the day, not even at the table for meals. Saying he was extremely busy, he sent down to the kitchen for food and ate in his room. Alice could not focus on her mother and sister's excited chattering about the trip Margaret and Lowell would soon be taking. She was too worried about Hatter to pay attention to things she deemed far less important, though a part of her seriously hoped that this was Lowell's way of trying to make it up to his wife for his infidelity.

Excusing herself from the evening meal early, Alice retired to her room and determined to find a faster way to clear up things in Otherland. She had a feeling Hatter's discomfort was caused in part by how much he missed home, and, being responsible for that, she decided the least she could do was find a way to get him back to Underland faster.

The hours ticked steadily by as Alice worked long into the night. She lit lamps so she could keep working after the sun went down, sorting through her papers and making a neat list of things in priority order from critical to hardly important. The first six or seven things were ones that were crucial she take care of, but the rest could be dismissed if need be. Occasionally she would hear a sound from the next room -- the snip of scissors or the muffled sound of Tarrant talking or singing to himself. Several times she almost went to him, but always just managed to keep herself from doing so. She had already done enough damage to him, she didn't need to make it worse.

By the time she finally went to bed (she didn't know the time exactly, but knew it was far later than any sane person would have been up), she felt at least partly accomplished. First thing in the morning she'd go into town to visit a few places and get some things set in motion.

She was going to get Hatter back to Underland in less than a week, even if she had to kill herself to do it.

* * *

Tarrant was once more conspicuous in his absence at the breakfast table. Alice lingered longer than she meant to on the desperate hope that he would show up at least for their morning stroll in the garden. But she knew deep inside herself that he wasn't going to, and finally went upstairs to get her hat and gloves so she could go into town.

At some point between the time she'd left her room for breakfast and then, nine more dresses and four more hats had appeared on her bed. All of them were beautiful and almost painfully perfect, and Alice felt tears prick her eyes. So Hatter had been working nearly nonstop since he'd vanished to his room the day before. Swallowing hard, she selected one of the new hats he'd made for her that matched the dress she was wearing and settled it on her head. But she couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror, for it was too painful to think of looking at something Hatter had made for her even though he was avoiding her as if she had the plague.

On her way past his room, she paused. Lifting her fist, she knocked on the door, holding her breath as she listened. For a moment the slightly off-key humming sounds within paused, but they almost immediately resumed, and the door never opened. Feeling her shoulders slump, Alice hugged her papers closer to her chest and went downstairs.

Her mother found her by the front door, waiting for the coach to come around. "Alice, dear, what's wrong?"

Reaching up, Alice hastily wiped away the tears she'd only vaguely realized she was crying. "Nothing," she said. "I just have a lot of things to do today, and I suppose I am feeling the stress." She desperately hoped her mother would drop the subject, for she wasn't sure she could keep from losing it completely or pouring out the whole story if Helen decided to press the matter.

Reaching out to brush her fingers through her daughter's hair, Helen sighed softly. "I know we have a tendency to get on each other's nerves, but I am still your mother, and I do love you. You know you can talk to me about anything, whenever you have something that is weighing heavily on your mind."

That most certainly wasn't helping her resolve not to cry. Swallowing hard, she said, "Thank you, Mother." Fortunately the carriage arrived at that moment, saving her from having to say anything more. "I will see you later. I love you, too." Leaning over, she offered Helen a brief hug before hurrying toward the carriage.

Once she was safely inside, she let out her breath and focused on her stack of papers. She had a lot of things to do today and wanted to get them done as quickly and efficiently as possible. The time for lingering in Otherland had passed, and expediency was critical now.

Her first stop was at the London headquarters for the shipping company. Lord Ascot was in his office when she arrived, leaning over a stack of paperwork even more impressive than her own. She felt guilty for a moment about resting all the responsibilities of the company solely on his shoulders, but in truth she didn't belong there, and not for the reason most people (men especially) had cited to her. She belonged somewhere else.

"Lord Ascot?" She spoke his name softly as she tapped on his open door.

He looked up from his desk, snatching off his spectacles as a warm smile lit his face. "Alice, dear! Good morning." He rose to his feet immediately, coming around the desk to take her hand fondly and kiss her cheek. "You look a bit worried. Is everything all right?" He helped her into one of the chairs across the desk from his before returning to his seat.

Alice nervously rearranged her papers. "I am leaving for a trip soon," she said, deciding it best to just jump right in with her plans. "I was originally going to leave in two weeks, but I have had to push everything up to a week. Preferably sooner. Which means that I need to get the company signed over to you and everything settled quickly. Very quickly."

Her friend and business partner blinked in surprise. "I -- oh, I am not quite sure what to say." He chuckled nervously, running the tips of his fingers across his mouth. "Might I inquire as to the nature of your trip?"

She hesitated, wondering how much of the truth to tell him. "May I be entirely frank with you, sir?"

Lord Ascot smiled and nodded. But then he seemed to see the seriousness of her expression, and followed suit. "Of course, my dear. You know you've become like a daughter to me over the past three years. Whatever is the matter?"

Alice set her documents on the chair next to hers and clasped her hands primly in her lap. "I have always felt like I do not belong in England. Ever since I was a little girl, I have felt like there was somewhere I _did_ belong, a dream world that I found out was _real_. That is where Tarrant Hightopp is from. I want to go home with him, because I feel at home there, I feel welcomed and a part of that world far more than how I feel here." She held up her hand to forestall Lord Ascot. "Please, sir, let me finish." When he at last closed his mouth and leaned back with a nod, she continued. "I do not want you to think that my decision in any way reflects upon you and the company, for you have been nothing but kind to me. But there is Something Else out there for me, and it's time I accept it." She lowered her head to signal that she was finished.

For a long time Lord Ascot was silent, studying her from under his brows. At last he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the surface of his desk. "Alice, I don't know what to say." He shook his head for a moment, seeming to search for the right words. "My dear, I had no idea you felt like this." He shook his head, a smile finally curling up one corner of his mouth. "Though I am pleased to see that you have finally found someone that seems to make you happy."

Alice felt her cheeks warm with a blush. "Tarrant is one of a kind," she whispered. "And he accepts me for who I am. He is -- an amazing, brave, wonderful man." And that made it all the more painful to remember that he seemed to be avoiding her at the moment.

For a moment she was almost certain she saw the sparkle of tears in her friend's eyes, but he lowered his gaze before she could be sure. "I will send for everyone we need right now," he said. "We will get everything in the company worked out today. Give me just a moment." Leaning over his desk again, he pulled a sheaf of papers toward and him and jotted something down on a few, then disappeared out of his office for a few moments. When he returned, he smiled. "There. Everyone will be here soon, and then we can get all the documents signed." He leaned forward. "I am saying this as your friend, not your business partner. Is there _anything_ else you need?"

Her first instinct was to deny it, but the truth was there _was_ something she wanted him to do for her. "My mother and Margaret," she whispered. "I-I would appreciate it if you would please take care of them. I am leaving what fortunes I have amassed from the company to them, which should enable them to live very comfortably for the rest of their lives. But -- if you could look in on them, and make sure they are doing all right…" She swallowed hard, feeling tears threatening again. Suddenly everything felt very real, and it was a little overwhelming.

Lord Ascot nodded solemnly. "I promise that I will take care of your mother and sister," he said with a fatherly smile. It almost seemed like he realized what was really going on, that he had figured out what her mother and sister had not yet -- that there was a good chance that Alice was leaving and never coming back. "Now then, let's get you ready to go, shall we?"

Though she wanted nothing more to return to Underland, there would be things and people she would miss in Otherland. Lord Ascot was right there at the top of the list, along with her mother and Margaret.

And when he left three hours later, no longer an official owner of the trading company, she did it with a small ache inside her, but one that she knew would ease in time.

One important item down, a whole list to go.

* * *

Alice missed the afternoon meal and tea. By the time she got home, she was hungrier than she'd been in a long time and extremely irritated with her brother-in-law, who had found another way to delay her plans.

Helen hurried her straight into the informal dining room for supper, informing her that Margaret and Lowell were dining out. That relieved her, particularly since she wasn't sure she could look at her sister's husband without slapping him across the face.

Tarrant, once more, was absent.

"How did all your appointments go, dear?" Helen asked as the two women settled down at the table.

"Well enough," Alice said. She didn't want to go into the problems she'd had at the office of the lawyer she'd hired (who also handled all of the trading company's affairs) to make sure the money was only accessible by Helen and Margaret. "I officially signed the company over to Lord Ascot today." She had expected to feel sadder about that decision, but instead she felt at peace. That part of her life was over, it was time for her to move on, and she had accepted it.

Helen leaned forward, resting a hand on her daughter's arm as she reached out for her glass. "And -- are you all right with that decision, dear?"

"Yes." It took no effort to inject sincerity in her tone. "I am very glad I was a part of Father's company, but that part of my life is past now. It's time for me to move on."

"I'm very proud of you, Alice. Have I mentioned that lately?"

Blinking in surprise, Alice stared down at her plate, unable to meet her mother's eyes. "Thank you, Mother," she whispered. "It means everything to me to hear you say that."

Lady Kingsley had no qualms about letting the sheen in her eyes show. "I also want you to know that I have been doing a lot of thinking today. When your friend showed up, I did not want to accept what I saw in your eyes. I have been trying so hard to find you a good man. Someone who, in time, I hoped you would come to love. But I realized that I was doing it all for naught, because you already had someone you loved." She smiled shakily. "I suppose he's nice enough, but I am afraid I must admit that I cannot understand what you see in him."

Alice fought back the urge to immediately jump in with all of Tarrant's attributes, for she realized from the look on Helen's face she had something more to say.

"What I am trying to say is, if he makes you happy, and you _truly_ love each other, then -- then you have my blessing." Helen let out a long breath, her shoulders relaxing slightly as if in relief.

She could not contain herself. Jumping to her feet, Alice leaned over and wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders in a hug of pure gratitude and love. "Thank you so much, Mother," she whispered. Though she would have returned to Underland with or without her mother's blessing, she felt so much better about going -- and going with Hatter on top of that -- knowing her mother approved.

Reaching up, Helen patted her daughter's arm with a laugh. "You can let go of me now, dear."

Alice blushed and did so immediately. "Thank you, Mother," she whispered. Resuming her seat, she remembered she was actually hungry. Feeling more at ease, she ate as quickly as possible while still maintaining some decorum.

Mother and daughter settled into comfortable silence as they ate. Alice couldn't speak for her mother, but she knew her own thoughts were focused on Tarrant. She planned to try to get him to talk to her again after supper, but she wasn't really holding out much hope of him doing so. She supposed he needed time to think about her admission, to accept it. She only hoped she hadn't spoken too soon, or somehow mistaken the feelings she thought Hatter returned. If she had scared him off…

"Mr. Hightopp sent down earlier for his meal to be brought up to him."

Nearly choking on her sip of water and wondering if her mother had read her mind, Alice quickly swiped her napkin across her mouth and lifted her head. "Did he say why?" She tried to keep her anxiety out of her tone.

"Something about being busy on a project and not wanting to take time to eat. I think he really loves what he does. It's so rare to find someone who actually enjoys his living. I was fortunate that your father was like that." Helen's face transformed with a soft smile as she thought of her husband. "I'm so happy you found someone like that, too, Alice."

"I am, as well," Alice murmured distractedly. Her eyes drifted toward the ceiling of their own accord as she wondered how long Tarrant would lock himself away in his bedroom. She wondered if all he was doing was working. She hoped he was taking time out for his meals -- which surely he was, since he was sending for them -- and for sleep. Remembering how his hands had looked after he'd worked on her dresses, she could barely hide a cringe. If he was working almost constantly now, she could only imagine what they looked like.

The end of the meal couldn't come soon enough. Alice excused herself, saying she was tired (which was partly true) and headed straight upstairs. She wiped her hands on her skirt, wondering why she suddenly felt so nervous. When she'd started up the steps, she'd felt nothing but determination. But now that she was staring at the door leading into Tarrant's room, bread-and-butterflies were bouncing around in her stomach, threatening to send her meal straight back up.

Shaking her head and shoving her anxiety to the back of her mind, Alice lifted her hand and rapped her knuckles smartly on the door. "Tarrant? It's Alice!"

All sounds of movement within the room paused for a long moment. Then hesitant footsteps moved toward the door, and a faint voice replied, "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm very busy just now. Could you please come back later?" Then, utter silence.

Alice wrapped her hand around the doorknob, turned, and pushed. But the door was locked tightly. Shoulders slumping in defeat, she turned and went to her room. She hated to give up so easily, but what else could she do? It wasn't like she could beat down the door and demand he talk to her. He obviously needed his space and time to think, and it was only fair she give it to him. Even if it was killing her not knowing what he was thinking -- or, even more than that, just seeing him.

She stared down at the list she'd pulled out of her pocket, only a few things at the top neatly inked out as finished.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong with Hatter, she knew it deep inside her. If only she could figure out what it was… Before it was too late, she thought, as her terrified heart whispered that _too late_ might be sooner rather than later.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Once more, thanks again for all the reviews! So far I have the next 3 chapters written, and the fourth one halfway done, so I'll be able to update really fast for the next few chapters (and, if this keeps going, till the end of the story!), so expect the next chapter within the next couple of days. Things are going to start getting really interesting, I promise... Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed!**_


	15. Forlorn

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** For the next few chapters, we are going to be jumping back and forth between Otherland and Underland, but I promise each are clearly marked. I'm really excited for the next few chapters, it's when everything really starts going down (no pun intended), so I really hope you all enjoy them, too. But for now, thank you all again for all the wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-Chapter 15-**

_Forlorn_

Tarrant had found few comforts since Alice had left Underland. Tea parties with his dear friends was one (though the novelties of that soon wore off), and the other was making hats.

Now he found comfort in making hats _and_ dresses. He had given up on his own wardrobe, instead obsessively focusing on Alice's. He paused only to eat, and for one, maybe two hours of sleep. The whispering voices that had receded during his time with Alice had returned with a viciousness he'd never experienced before. He had chosen to stay away from Alice so he could protect her, so his only other alternative to try to silence the Madness was to throw himself completely into his work.

Alice kept coming to the door, knocking, and calling his name. Oh, how Hatter longed to unlock the door, open it, and apologize for his absolutely appalling behavior toward her. But he had to stay strong, stay away from her. He couldn't hurt her. Not Underland's Champion. Not _the_ Alice. Not _his_ Alice.

So he lost himself in fabrics, in stitches and perfection, forcing himself to concentrate on nothing else. Creation after creation came to life under his ever-numbing fingers, but he welcomed that, for he had to concentrate even harder to make sure his hands did exactly what he wanted them to do. With all of that, he had no time or energy left to devote to the voices screaming in his head.

When he did pause, one thought hovered predominately at the forefront of his mind. _I'm going gallymoggers_. He shuddered at the thought, pressing the backs of his wrists to his eyes. _Alice said all the best people are, but she can't be right. This can't be right. This is not the good Madness. Good Madness would not make me try to hurt her. No, no, this is bad, very bad, the worst Madness there is._

Though his supplies were beginning to run short, he kept working. He couldn't stop, for if he did, he would lose himself. So he kept working, singing nonsense under his breath (sometimes in his Outlandish accent, sometimes not), anything to keep the other voices from gaining control.

Once or twice he paused, listening to sounds in the next room until they faded away. Sometimes he forgot that Alice resided just on the other side of his wall, and it made him thankful the desk on which he assembled the dresses was on the opposite wall from Alice's. At night (at least, he figured it was night since everything got darker and quieter) he tried to be more stealthy in his work, so he wouldn't keep anyone else awake with his noise.

Once he grew so tired he fell asleep lying across his worktable, head resting on one arm, the opposite hand arrested in the motion of adjusting bodice and skirt so they would lie straight when he stitched them together. He didn't know how long he slept, but when he woke, he felt more tired than when he'd fallen asleep. Despite the fact that the sun was shining warmly through the window, he had a chill so horrible he could barely hold his shaking hands still enough to stitch. Going over to the fireplace, he lit it, huddling in front of it with a blanket around his shoulders while he ate the breakfast sent up for him.

The fire, blanket, and tea helped warm him a bit. He stayed by the hearth for a while longer, staring into the flames and thinking about Underland. Had everyone there given up on him, considered him lost? Perhaps everyone but Absolem, he decided. The wise butterfly had possession of the Oraculum, and thus would know if anything emerged in it about him. Then again, was he really important enough to be given a spot in such an Honored Parchment? That sort of thing was for royalty -- Queen Mirana and Alice, the Champion. He was just a Hatter, and a Mad one at that. No, he decided, he wouldn't be in the Oraculum. But surely Alice would, so they would know she was coming back to Underland soon.

Eventually he decided he was as warm as he was going to get. Putting the blanket on the bed, he went back to work, letting the voices recede to the rear of his mind. At least for a few more hours, anyway…

***~Underland~***

"It's been three months!" Mally fretted.

Across the table, Thackery banged his spoon on the table while reaching for a scone. He didn't seem to be paying attention.

Growling under her breath, Mally left the Hare alone at the table and headed back into the palace. The White Queen had been more than gracious, allowing the Dormouse and the Hare to remain at Marmoreal while waiting for Hatter to come back. But it had been three months now, and while Mally was trying to comfort herself with the fact that Time moved differently in Otherland, it was not helping. At all.

She finally found Mirana in the little alcove off that lady's throne room, meant to be a place where she could privately take tea or just have a moment to herself after a long day of seeing petitioners and the like. In truth Mally wasn't _entirely_ sure what a Queen's duties entailed, but she supposed that was why Mirana was the queen, and not she.

"Majesty," Mallymkun said, bowing hastily.

The White Queen smiled graciously. "Come closer, Mally," she said, holding out her hand. The little white Dormouse scrambled up into her palm, and then Mirana set her on the table. "I haven't seen you for a while. What have you been up to?"

"I went to visit Absolem again." Glumly, Mally accepted the thimble full of tea Mirana gave her and sipped at the delightfully warm, vanilla-flavored liquid. "He is still refusing to let me see the Oraculum."

Mirana genteelly drank her own tea. "Many things in the Oraculum have been misinterpreted," she replied. "I think it is a good thing that Absolem is keeping it to himself. If there is something gravely important there, he will tell us."

"Hmm, I find that quite questionable, Your Majesty."

Mally nearly leaped out of the teacup she'd settled into at the purring voice behind her. "Chessur!" she shrieked.

The Cat fully appeared at the opposite end of the table, dipping his head in his own version of a bow. "Queen Mirana," he said, fealty practically dripping from his voice.

"Chess," the monarch greeted. "Why don't you join us?" she said dryly.

"Don't mind if I do, milady." Settling himself onto a chair, the evaporating Cat poured himself some tea and grinned. He usually looked like he knew something everyone else didn't, but there was an additional smugness in his grin this time that set Mally's teeth on edge.

"What were you saying about Absolem?" she demanded. "Spit it out, Cat, or I'll take your eye out." She brandished her hatpin sword threateningly.

Chess chuckled. "You'll have to catch me first, dear Dormouse." As a demonstration he evaporated everything but his eyes, ears, and grin, then fully reappeared just as quickly. "Now then. I have had a glimpse of the Oraculum, and I do believe Absolem _isn't_ telling you everything you need to know."

Mirana's dark eyebrows went up. "This had better not be you trying to stir up trouble," she warned the whimsical Cat. Though he was a coward, Chess did like to create problems somewhere, then sit back and watch them play out from a safe vantage point. He wasn't deliberately vicious, but he could be annoying. Very annoying.

"I have proof, Your Highness." Chessur vanished in a puff of blue-grey smoke, then reappeared a moment later holding the Oraculum in his paw.

Mally nearly choked on her tea. "I won't have to kill you if Absolem finds out you took that," she warned.

"Same applies to him as you." Floating across the table, the Cat presented the roll of parchment to Mirana with a bow. "Milady."

The White Queen hesitated for a moment, her hand hovering just an inch away. It was obvious that she wanted to look inside -- one trait all Underlandians shared was curiosity -- but that she was also hesitant to do so. Perhaps she, too, was afraid of what she would find inside. Particularly since she'd been spending the last three months planning the tea parties and balls that would be thrown in honor of Alice and Tarrant when they _finally_ arrived.

"I can't," she finally whispered, withdrawing her hand. "There's too big of a chance I'll interpret it wrong. There's no point in stirring up Trouble when he hasn't been invited and is not required."

Chessur's big turquoise eyes turned to Mallymkun, and he held the Oraculum just above her head. "Mally?" he offered.

She didn't have the same qualms as the White Queen. So desperate was she to find out what was happening with her friend, she jumped up and snatched at the Oraculum. "Roll it out!" she demanded. "I want to see."

With a distinctly catlike version of a shrug, Chess flicked his feline wrist and unrolled the long, brownish parchment along the length of the table, where it rolled off the end and continued along the floor. Mally scurried along it, noting the events of the Horunvendush Day, when Hatter's clan had died and the Red Queen had taken over Underland; Gribling Day, when Alice had returned (forgetful thing she was); Frabjous Day, when she'd slain the Jabberwocky…

Ah, there it was. Mally felt her little paws curl into fists as she observed the moving image of Hatter gulping down the Jabberwocky blood, vanishing, and then reappearing as the image looped itself. She searched a little further, ignoring images that looked like they had nothing to do with her dearest friend.

And then…

She let out such a strangled sound that it brought Mirana running, a truly worried look on her face. Still managing to make the movement look graceful despite her concern, she went to her knees next to the Dormouse, a gasp of shock of her own falling from her lips as she focused on the newest image that had appeared on the Oraculum.

Her head jerked up so fast her white-blonde hair whipped over her shoulder and slapped her in the face. "McTwisp!" There was a definite tremor in her voice, and her tone was louder than normal.

The White Rabbit in his spotless blue waistcoat ran in, his eyes wide, ever-present pocket watch clutched in his paw. "Milady?" he gasped out, managing a bow. His paws briefly slipped on the polished floor as he came across the room, but he just managed to catch himself before knocking into Mally.

Mirana's face was paler than normal as she ordered, "Go to Otherland immediately and check on Alice and Hatter, please. I just looked at the Oraculum, and it _seems_ like they are in danger. I pray I am wrong, but I would rather make sure they are not and accept the consequences than not ensure their safety and regret it later."

Nodding once, jerkily, Nivens spun and dashed out of the room on his errand. Mally longed to go with him, but she didn't know her way around Otherland as well as the Rabbit and understood (as much as she didn't like it) that she would be more of a hindrance than a help. But she had to stay in Underland and wait for McTwisp to come back, which was much easier said than done.

Getting to her feet again, the White Queen flicked a hand toward the Oraculum. "Roll that up and protect it with your life, Chess," she ordered tightly.

The Cat sighed deeply, looking affronted at being ordered to put his life at risk for _anything_, but did as ordered.

"That'll teach you not to steal," Mally muttered to him, unable to resist the jab.

Chess bared his impressively large white teeth. "You were the one who wanted to see it, Mouse," he purred, eyes narrow.

"Yes, but I wasn't stupid enough to go snatch it away from Absolem, was I?" Mally snatched out her sword, poking it threateningly in the Cat's direction.

Mirana spun from where she'd been gazing unseeingly out one of the ornate windows in the room. "Hush, you two!" she rebuked. "Nothing will be resolved with your bickering. We shall discuss the Oraculum further when Nivens returns, and work things out with Absolem whenever he shows up. But until then, for the sake of the honored Frabjous Day, _please_ be silent!"

Mally swallowed hard, and Chess's ears went back as he tucked his tail between his back legs, both feeling sufficiently scolded. She had never seen Mirana lose control of her temper like that, which was an obvious tell about how worried she really was. Despite her words of being wary about what the Oraculum foretold, she seemed to be taking what it showed quite seriously. Then again, the Dormouse thought with a glance at the rolled parchment balancing precariously on Chessur's back, she had reason to be. They all did. There wasn't really any way but one to interpret that image.

They sat, stood, and floated in tense silent for a few more moments. Mally briefly considered going to get Thackery from the garden, but decided it would be better if the Hare didn't know what was going on, at least not yet. The poor fellow was already mad enough -- there was no need to add to his insanity.

Then, at last, came the sound of frantic pattering in the hall outside. They all turned to face the door just as McTwisp came barreling in, losing his footing once more on the slick floor. This time he did not catch himself in time and crashed right into the tea table where Mally was standing, sending crockery, sweets, and her flying.

Shoving a cracked cup away from her, she opened her mouth to shout at the White Rabbit to be more careful when she saw the look on his face. Her words died in her throat, which suddenly felt very tight.

Mirana took one step forward, her hands twisted together in front of her. "Nivens?" she whispered.

Steadying his breathing for a moment, the furry white creature looked up solemnly at the Queen and announced in a stuttering tone, "M-Majesty, th-there w-was a p-p-problem." And then, without warning, he fainted dead away.

***~London(land)~***

It was so cold. At first Tarrant thought the numbness in his fingers had moved to encompass the rest of his body because of his constant work. But after a few moments of sluggish thinking, he realized it was because he was cold. The fire had died out long ago, the ashes almost as cold as he by now.

And he was out of fabric.

For a moment he stood in the middle of the room, flexing his numb fingers, listening to the savage whispers at the back of his mind as they grew louder and louder, willing some scrap of fabric to magically appear _somewhere_. But there was nothing. His supplies were gone, and he dared not go out for more, nor entrust the task of finding the right kinds and patterns to another.

Battling back the irrational urge to cry, Hatter stumbled over to the fireplace. He heaped on the wood, which had been replenished at his request. His hands were shaking so badly he could barely start the fire, though, and he was afraid his breath was so cold it would rob the fire of its heat before it could build up.

Finally he got a nice, roaring blaze going, and he curled up in front of it. He felt a tired ache all the way down into his bones. He'd felt that way before, to a certain degree, but never with the severity of this attack. It was frightening.

He wished he'd thought to grab the blanket off the bed before he'd curled up on the floor, but it was too late now. He could not move to retrieve it -- couldn't even move to find a more comfortable position, for something (was that his scissors?) was poking him in the side, and his arm was losing its feeling beneath his head.

He rolled his eyes far as he could to look toward the door, wishing he had enough strength to get up and unlock it. Someone would be along later with food, and perhaps they would find him. Maybe even help him. (What he was too lost to remember was that he had neglected to lock it the last time a meal had been brought to him, but he was too far gone to realize such.)

But, he reflected, maybe it was better if he just died there, in front of the fire, thoughts of home and Alice and his friends and Hats on his mind. Then no one would have to deal with his Madness, he couldn't hurt anyone, and he could be with his family again…

His eyelids had gotten too heavy to hold open. _How terribly rude of them!_ Instead of fighting, he let them slide closed. The last thing he saw was the cheery light of the fire, and he held that mental image in his head, trying to pick out shapes in it as his consciousness faded away.

"Alice…" he whispered. If only he could hear her voice, see her smile, feel her touch. Just one more time…

Tarrant managed to whisper Alice's name a final time before he surrendered completely to the blackness at the very deepest part of his core.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Please don't kill me? I promise the next chapter will be up really soon! Thanks for reading this one, and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	16. Shades of Grey

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note**: Thanks again for all the reviews -- even though my e-mail alerts are not working at the moment, apparently, I still love reading every single one of them! Things really start happening here -- I hope you enjoy!

**-Chapter 16-**

_Shades of Grey_

Alice smoothed her hand down her skirt, staring at her reflection in the mirror before her. All the dresses Tarrant had made for her were beautiful, but she didn't want them if she couldn't thank him _in person _for making them.

It had been four days since she made her decision to speed along the process of getting everything important done in a week. Every day Tarrant did not answer the door when she knocked, and every day she became more frustrated with him. But she went on with her business, hoping when she went to tell him it was time to return to Underland he would finally open the door for her.

This time she didn't knock on his door on the way past. It had been quiet in there for a while, as far as she could tell, and she hoped he was finally letting himself get some sleep. Perhaps after breakfast she would try again to talk to him.

She barely prevented her lips from curling in distaste when she saw her brother-in-law sitting with Helen and Margaret at the table. Offering a polite smile to everyone, she slid into her seat, staring forlornly at her teacup.

Margaret leaned forward, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong, Alice?" she asked solicitously. "You haven't looked happy in days."

"I've been busy, and tired," Alice replied. It was the truth -- just not all of it. "I've pushed my trip up, and I leave in three days now. Tarrant wants to go home, and I can't blame him for that."

Helen's eyes widened. "_Three days_?" she gasped. "My dear, that's so close!"

Stirring some honey into her tea, Alice focused on the swirling patterns of the liquid instead of her family's faces. "After I was in China for a while I got terribly homesick," she said. "I can understand someone wanting to go home after an adventure."

Everyone was silent for a while, concentrating on their food and their thoughts. At last Margaret ventured a question. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure," Alice hedged. "A while."

It was then she saw the expression on Lowell's face. It wasn't so obvious that Helen and Margaret would notice, but it was aimed specifically at Alice.

So he had found out about her visit to the lawyer's the day before, and how she had finally arranged things so only Margaret could benefit from the money Alice was leaving.

Smiling calmly at him, she picked up her teacup and sipped genteelly, an angelic twinkle in her eye. She only hoped her actions would cause him to finally shape up and stay loyal to Margaret. Or, if not, maybe he would finally leave her alone. It would make her sister sad for a while, Alice knew, but eventually she would be happy again, there was no doubt.

Helen leaned forward a little to capture her daughter's attention. "Alice, what are your plans for today, my dear?"

"Just a few more little things," she said. Most of her Important Things were taken care of, and now all she had to do was arrange the little things that would make Helen's life easier until -- well, until. She didn't like to think about it any further than that. "A little of this and a little of that."

"Hmm." Her mother narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but went back to her breakfast without inquiring further.

Abruptly, Lowell stood. "I'm going out. I will be back in time for tea." With a curt bow that obviously excluded Alice, he turned on his heel and stalked off.

Margaret blinked. "That was strange." Shaking her head, she seemed to shrug it off as she went back to her fruit. "It will be nice to have the day to myself, though. With all the business affairs he's been taking me to, I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have an opportunity to have a quiet day at home."

Helen stood. "Would you care to join me for a stroll in the garden, dears?"

Alice politely turned down the offer, but her sister gladly accepted. As the two exited the dining room, leaving her alone, she let out her breath. It wasn't that she didn't love her mother and sister. It was just that she didn't know what to say to them now that leaving for Underland was only a few days away, and she didn't know if she'd be able to come back. _How do I tell my family I'm going some place I might not be able to come back from? That I might never see them again?_

Pushing her plate away, Alice stood. _I still have three days to think of something._ Ignoring the unsettled churning of her stomach, she headed upstairs to get her gloves and hat. She needed to go into town again, and, if all went well, she could take care of the last of her business today.

Her steps faltered outside Hatter's room. Feeling foolish, and somewhat desperate, she pressed her ear against the door, holding her breath as she listened for any sounds from within. There was nothing.

She stepped back, torn. If he was finally sleeping, she didn't want to disturb him, but there was a feeling deep inside her that made her lift her fist and gently rap on the door.

Again, there was no response, no sounds of movement inside. She _almost_ turned away, but decided she'd try one more time. The worst that could happen would be him turning her away again.

Alice started to knock, but her hand took on a mind of its own and reached for the doorknob. Curling her fingers around it, she turned and pushed. To her surprise, the door silently swung inward, not even squeaking a little on its hinges.

She hesitated. While she had never held with the majority of what was considered appropriate for the age, barging into a sleeping man's room was something else altogether than refusing to wear stockings or a corset. But this was Hatter, and he might be in serious danger. So she shoved away her misgivings, took one quick look down either side of her to make sure no one was lingering in the halls, then stepped inside the room.

For a moment she saw nothing but the scraps of fabric scattered about, the leftovers of all the beautiful things he'd made for her. Then she turned to the bed, eyes widening when she saw the sheer volume of dresses heaped there. She ran over and dug through them, trying to find Hatter among them, but the bed was empty.

Panic clawed its way up into her chest, then her throat, from her stomach. Opening her mouth to call his name, she spun toward the door. And that's when she saw it.

At first she thought it was a rug, or a spare pile of loose fabric on the floor in front of the fireplace. It was only when she came closer that she saw that the fabric had a shape -- a human shape.

"Hatter!" Alice tore across the room and fell to her knees next to him where he was lying curled into a little ball by the cold hearth. Anxiously taking his motionless form by the shoulders, she gently rolled him over, half onto her lap. She gasped when she saw his face.

Tarrant's complexion was no longer its normal pale, chalky white, and she realized now that it had not been for a good while, she had just failed to notice it, blaming it on the Otherland clothes he'd taken to wearing. His skin was now a sickly, sallow grey, making the shadows under his eyes -- once a vibrant purple-orange, now only a slightly darker shade of grey -- stand out even clearer than usual. His hair was limp and salmon-colored instead of frizzy and orange. It, too, was fading to grey…

Alice reached out to take Tarrant's face in her hands, but immediately had to jerk back in shock. "You're so _cold_!" she said. The chill of his skin was so harsh that it felt like she'd submerged her hands in an icy lake. No wonder she'd seen so many blankets on his bed earlier!

He moaned a little, stirring against her. "Alice…" His eyelids fluttered. "You're so warm. What has happened to the fire? I'm so cold."

She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. As impossible as it seemed, her Mad Hatter was somehow _fading_!

It was then that she realized she was out of time. She had to leave for Underland _today_, this moment, and trust that everyone else was well set to go on without her. She didn't know what would happen to Tarrant if she tried to stay longer. She had to get him back home _now_, and desperately hope that she wasn't too late.

He was still in the suit he'd worn up from Underland, which was a blessing in and of itself. She looked around for his Hat, at last spying it resting on a nearby chair. It, too, was looking more worn and faded than normal. She reached out, stretching so she wouldn't have to get up and disturb Hatter. Grasping its brim, she pulled it to her and returned her gaze to her fading friend. "It's all right, Tarrant," she whispered, trying to steady her voice. "We're going back home now."

Hatter seemed to find strength in those words. His eyes opened fully, gazing up at her with such hope it made her heart ache. "Home -- to Wonderland?"

His use of her childhood term for his home surprised her, but she shook it off. His eyes were the color of rotten cantaloupe, having been drained of all their shade and brilliance. It truly hit home then that he was dying, and _would_ be lost if she didn't get him home immediately. "Yes, home to Wonderland." She swallowed back her fear, her doubts, all emotion as she leaned over and helped Hatter wrap one arm around her shoulders. "Come on," she whispered. "I'll help you."

Together they got him to his feet, and she carefully settled his Hat onto his head, though it sat noticeably askew. Then, wrapping his arm once more about her shoulders and hers around his waist, she helped him toward the door. He moved stiffly, as if his body was too tired and too wooden to work properly.

Swallowing down her panic, she helped him down the stairs, praying neither of them would trip. The last thing Tarrant needed was a tumble down the stairs -- he was already plenty fragile enough.

They made it to the bottom without tripping or falling, and Alice breathed a sigh of relief. She led Hatter toward the front door, intending to get him to the stables. They would go on horseback, she decided, for it would be faster than a carriage.

Just as they reached the entry, the door opened to admit Margaret and Helen. They both stopped immediately upon seeing the pair standing before them -- Hatter with his faded out colors, and Alice with her pale, tear-streaked face and pleading eyes.

Helen rushed forward. "Alice, what's happening?" Her formerly flushed cheeks went white.

"A horse, I need a horse," Alice whispered. "No carriage -- horseback is faster."

Margaret blinked once and shook her head, then turned. "I'll send to the stables." Lifting her skirts a little, she took off at a just barely dignified run.

Alice's mother's gaze went from her daughter to the man she was supporting. "Alice, whatever is going on here?"

"I don't know, Mother," Alice whispered. "But I don't have time to explain. I need to get him home. He -- if I don't, I don't think…" She stopped and swallowed hard, unable to finish the sentence.

Helen's eyes sparkled with tears. "You are leaving, aren't you, my dear?"

Tears rushed into her eyes, but Alice blinked them back. She couldn't cry, not now. Not when everything depended on her being calm and rational. "Yes, I am."

For a moment Helen stood silently, gazing upon Alice and Tarrant with a surprisingly vulnerable expression on her face. Then she abruptly rushed forward and wrapped her arms around both of them in a tight hug. "I love you both," she whispered. "And I hope you are very blessed, wherever you are going. I wish you all -- all the happiness in the world."

Alice wrapped her free arm around her mother, and was surprised to feel Tarrant's brush her hand as he, too, hugged Helen, though he had not the strength to say anything. "Thank you, Mother," she whispered. "That means so much to me."

The sound of a horse's hooves on the gravel outside interrupted them. Helen stepped back, her shoulders straightening with dignity as she did so. "Goodbye, my dears," she whispered. "I shall speak to your sister when you are gone," she added to Alice.

"Thank you, Mother. I love you." Offering one last tremulous smile, Alice guided Hatter out of the house. She was not the best rider, but she felt confident the urgency of her errand would help in this situation.

Only a few moments later they were in motion, Tarrant leaning against her back, his arms weakly twined around her waist. Her tears dried in the wind as she spurred the chestnut gelding that had been saddled for her into a gallop, riding along the familiar road between her own home and that of Lord Ascot, where the rabbit hole awaited them.

"Hold on, Tarrant. Just a little bit longer. We're headed home, I promise."

His thumb brushed weakly against her stomach to let her know he'd heard and understood her. Alice clutched the reins with one hand, the opposite arm tight against Hatter's to try to hold him on the horse behind her. She wasn't entirely sure he had enough strength to stay aboard by himself.

She didn't stop to let herself think that she had just left behind her childhood home, where all her memories of her father resided, her mother, and her sister. If she did, her emotions would overcome her, and that was not an option. Not yet. She could fall apart once she got Tarrant to Underland and the White Queen, who would know what to do. Until then, she had to be the Champion whose muchness had allowed her to slay a Jabberwocky and save a world.

A great sigh of relief escaped her lips when the familiar sight of the Ascots' palatial home came into view. She spurred the gelding on faster, tearing through the open gate, up the drive, around the house, and through the garden, straight to the familiar rabbit hole that led to the place she'd been so desperately hanging on to in her memories for the past three years. Underland. _Home_.

She didn't care if someone saw her. Before long there would only be the horse as evidence anyone had been there, and she and Tarrant would be tumbling down the rabbit hole, probably never to be seen again in the Above World.

Alice reined her horse to a stop by the old, gnarled tree under which the entrance to Underland resided. Ignoring her skirts, she swung her leg over the horse's neck and slid off, reaching up to help Tarrant down. His legs almost went out from under him when he landed, and she had to take a quick step back to steady herself and keep them both from hitting the ground.

"We're almost there, Tarrant. Just this way." Resuming their earlier position of arms around each other, she led him toward the tree. "Then we'll fall down the rabbit hole and be back in Underland before you know it."

A thin smile briefly fluttered across Hatter's lips, but died before it could fully form.

Guiding him around the tree, Alice watched the ground to make sure they didn't fall into the hole before they were ready, for an unexpected tumble was more likely than not to cause more damage.

_Oh no._

Pulling them both to a stop, Alice quickly cast her glance around. Had she gotten the wrong tree? The wrong spot in the woods? Surely not, for she had come to this place a thousand times in her dreams…

Then she saw the fresh mound of dirt, the sprouts of newly planted flowers, and a horrible sense of despair twisted her stomach. Her knees went out from under her and she collapsed, pulling Tarrant down next to her.

The rabbit hole had been filled in. The only way back to Underland had been sealed off, leaving them trapped in Otherland.

Hatter was going to die, and it was all her fault.

_~To Be Continued~_

**_Poor Hatter and Alice, I feel so evil... But please don't kill me yet! The next chapter is already written, so it'll be up within the next couple of days. Thanks for reading this one, and I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	17. Frantic

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** I felt so horrible for leaving you all with such an awful cliffie yesterday, I decided to update a day early. Thank you all for your continued support for me and this story, you all make me so happy. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-Chapter 17-**

_Frantic_

Tarrant was pretty sure he was dreaming. He had fallen asleep at the tea table again, waiting for Alice, that was it. Any moment Thackery would throw something at him. A piece of crockery would break over his head, or a scone would splatter against his face, and he would wake up.

At that point, he _wished_ he was asleep and dreaming. Because reality was a much harder cup of tea from which to sip.

Though his vision was swimming in and out unsteadily, he was aware of Alice's worried, tear-stained face hovering over his. Occasionally she would lift her head and look around, then come back to look at him. "I'm sorry, Hatter," she whispered. "The rabbit hole -- it's blocked. They've filled it in. The entrance to Wonderland is gone."

When he was a little boy, home was where his family was, which had been Witzend. When he grew older, home was a broken-down windmill with a mad Hare named Thackery and an almost-as-mad Dormouse named Mallymkun. More recently, he'd decided that _home_ would be defined by wherever Alice was, whether it be Underland or Otherland.

Now, however, he decided that he wanted _home_ to be with Alice in Underland. Life was much better there. Madness did not visit as often or for as long, for one. He was having trouble coming up with other reasons why Underland was better, but he was confident there were more.

A Thought poked persistently at the back of his mind. Forcing everything else away from it, he painstakingly brought it to the forefront and concentrated. It was the memory of when he left Underland: Chess giving him the Jabberwocky blood, him gulping it down, falling up the rabbit hole into Otherland…

_The Jabberwocky blood._

"My pocket," he whispered.

Alice, who had been looking around again, refocused on him. "What?" she whispered.

"Check my pocket." He numbly patted the part of his jacket in question.

For a moment she stared at him, as if questioning his sanity. Really, he couldn't blame her, for _he_ was questioning his sanity. But he nodded and smiled encouragingly.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Alice plunged her fingers into his pocket. Then she froze, her entire expression blanking in shock. Her mouth and eyes formed perfect mirroring "o"s as she pulled his vial of Jabberwocky out of his pocket. Lifting it up so the sunlight glinted on the fluorescent purple liquid, she smiled. "Of course…"

Lifting his hand, he managed to get his fingers curled around hers on the vial. "Drink," he whispered.

Her eyes darkened as they snapped to meet his. Holding the little glass bottle between her thumb and forefinger, she whispered, "There's not enough for both of us. Just one." She popped the lid off it with her thumb and held it out to him. "You need to get back to Underland."

Firmly pressing his lips together, he turned his face away. "I won't go back without you!" If only he could have injected more steel into his tone, but he hadn't the strength.

"I'll be right behind you," she whispered. "I have a bit of mine left at home. I just have to go get it."

"I'll go with you!" Hatter tried to push himself upright. "Then we can drink at the same time."

"No! You are going back to Underland _right now._ Then I am going back home to get my remaining Jabberwocky blood, and will be right behind you."

He knew he should believe her, for after all, she would not have come all this way only to go back on her word. And he could _see_ that there wasn't enough blood left for both of them. Deep inside him, however, he was afraid to believe. It had been three years since she said, _"Be back before you know it,"_ leaving him waiting for her for a painfully long eternity. What if the same thing happened again, particularly since Time moved differently in Underland? He couldn't stand to be away from her for that long again. He really _would_ go mad.

Alice must have seen the torn look in his eyes, for she leaned over him and smiled reassuringly. "I promise, no delay this time. I really _will_ be there before you know it."

How many times had he asked her to trust him in Underland, when she had no proof of how trustworthy he was, and she had? Would it not be grossly unfair of him _not_ to return the favor?

"All right," he said. "I'll hold you to that promise."

Leaning over, she pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "See you soon." She helped him drink the Jabberwocky blood, then returned the vial to his pocket and smiled. "Now concentrate on Marmoreal, and I'll be there soon."

As it had once before, the world around him began to fade. Grey mist swirled around him, and the feel of Alice's arms holding him receded. He started to panic, forcing himself to concentrate on her eyes, which were the final thing to vanish.

And then he was falling: down, down, down. He was vaguely aware of things following him, chasing him, approaching and then rushing past, but he was never sure of what exactly those items were.

He crashed through something then, falling a bit further before landing at last on a solid surface and rolling a bit before stopping. His head throbbed, and he welcomed the pain, since it was the first thing he'd felt in what seemed like forever.

Squinting his eyes open, he got a flashing glimpse of bright colors swirling around him, backed by a whiteness so intense it seared into his brain painfully. He moaned and rolled over, shoving the heels of his hands against his eyes.

And then the whispers started again, quieter than they'd been in a long time, but more frantic than they'd _ever_ been.

His only thought before he blacked out was, _It didn't work. Oh no, it didn't work._

***~Underland~***

Mally yanked her sword out and headed for the Rabbit, ready to stab him back into consciousness. She was frantic to know _exactly_ what was wrong, what the problem was that had brought McTwisp back _without_ Hatter.

The White Queen held out her hand imperiously, stopping Mally mid-step. Kneeling next to the unconscious Rabbit, Mirana leaned over him and whispered something into one of his long ears.

With a stuttering gasp, Nivens popped back onto his feet, nose twitching frantically. "P-P-Problem!" he declared, picking up right where he'd left off when he passed out.

Chess floated over to hover above the nervous rabbit. "We already got that part, McTwisp," he said in a bored tone. "Would you care to be more _specific_?"

"R-Right. S-Specific." Nervously patting his front paws across his waistcoat, he pulled out his watch and stared at it as if hoping it would tell him what to say. "I-I went s-straight t-to the entrance t-to Otherland, M-Majesty. I was g-getting ready to ascend when I-I r-realized, looking up, that -- that the hole is b-blocked off."

"Blocked off? What do you mean _blocked off_?" Mally demanded. "It can't be blocked off! How else is Tarrant supposed to get back?"

Nivens' bright eyes started to roll back in his head as if he was going to faint again. He was terrified of confrontations, raised voices, or anything else that signified trouble. Specifically, trouble for _him_. "I-I mean b-blocked off! As in I-I c-can't get up-p th-there, and th-they c-can't get d-down h-here!"

And then the sky fell through the ceiling.

Mirana snatched up McTwisp, who promptly fainted again, and hurried toward the doorway. Mally scurried under the table, catching a glimpse of blue and grey out of the corner of her eye as she did so. Loud crashes echoed through the room from behind her, and she felt something brush her tail just before she made it to safety. She would later claim the undignified squeak she made had come from Chess (who conveniently did his vanishing act, Oraculum and all).

When everything went quiet, Mallymkun dared to peer out from under the table, annoyed that her paws were shaking. Clinging to the table leg for support, she looked toward where the sky (ceiling?) had fallen in, surprised at what she saw.

Lying crumpled in the midst of the debris from the ceiling he'd fallen through was Tarrant Hightopp, his hands over his eyes, his clothes faded, hat askew, and a look of such pain and fear on his face it made Mally's stomach twist.

He looked exactly like he had in the Oraculum. And, as far as she could see, Alice was not with him.

Mirana seemed to notice this at the exact same time from her place across the room. Gently setting down McTwisp, she hurried to kneel next to Tarrant. "Hatter?" she questioned, gently lying her hand on his shoulder. "Tarrant, can you hear me?"

He moaned but did not reply.

Mally scurried over to him, wishing she could poke her sword into something or someone. She wasn't good in these sorts of situations; she did better in a fight. "What's wrong with him, milady?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Mally," Mirana said. She placed her hand against his cheek, but almost immediately snatched it back. "Oh dear," she whispered. "He's so cold."

Running up to his face, Mally followed suit. The moment her paw brushed Hatter's skin, she had to snatch it back. "What's he been doing, bathing in an icy lake?"

"Something is terribly wrong," Mirana whispered. "He came back alone. No Alice. And he did not come back through the rabbit hole -- he must have used the Jabberwocky blood he had left, that would explain his somewhat -- ah -- unconventional entrance." She glanced up at the ceiling to underline her point. "The rabbit hole is closed off. That is suspicious in and of itself. But for Tarrant to come back looking like this, and _without_ Alice on top of that…" She trailed off and shook her head. "Something is wrong."

"She abandoned him!" Mally stamped her paw. "That has to be it. The only thing that could make him look so bad is if she abandoned him, _slurvish_ _slur_--!"

"Mallymkun!" Mirana admonished sharply.

She felt her fur tinge pink. "Sorry, milady," she murmured. It was never polite to swear in front of royalty, let alone the White Queen, who was in a royal class all by herself.

However, Mirana had already turned her attention back to Tarrant, checking him for any obvious signs of injury. "It doesn't look like he's been hurt physically," she murmured. "But something is still wrong. Very wrong." Lifting her head, she took a quick glance around and sighed. "Unfortunately we shall have to wait until he wakes to find out what exactly has happened. Until then…" She stood and drifted out to retrieve someone to take Tarrant to one of the guest rooms.

Chess reappeared, floating above Hatter with his tail curled around the Oraculum. "Hmm," he said. "Looks like he's been doing a lot of work lately." His big turquoise eyes were focused on Tarrant's hands, one of which was lying fairly close to Mally.

Ashamed she hadn't noticed before, Mally turned to look at his closest hand. She felt her gasp stick her throat when she saw the way the bandages on his fingers were torn; the ones that weren't wrapped were even more discolored than usual. Patches of bruising and dried blood covered every other available space. His already damaged hands were completely ravaged now.

"You _gallymoggers_ fool," Mally growled, not really meaning it. "What have you been up to in Otherland?"

"His trade, it would seem," Chessur drawled. He floated to a stop across Tarrant's motionless form from Mally, ears at half-mast in boredom.

"How can you make jokes at a time like _this_? Look at him -- he's half-dead!"

The Cat's distinctly feline eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you would do well to develop a sense of humor of your own, Mouse," he purred dangerously. "It might help you through some of the more difficult times. And," he finished, examining his claws casually, "I have a feeling there are many difficult times yet to come."

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Again, the next chapter is already written, so I'll update again soon. We still have a good bit left of this story -- not a lot, but it's not close-close to done. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you all leave me, and for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	18. Downward Spiral

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note**: _Wow_! All you wonderful people have helped me and my story reach 200 reviews - my jaw is still hurting from where it hit the floor in shock! Thank you all so very much for your fabulous and welcome reviews, and special thanks to _salsaxxx_ for submitting the 200th review! I've been asked how many more chapters there's going to be, and I have 2 more full chapters written and am halfway through another, and there will be about three or four after that one, so somewhere between five and seven chapters are left. A couple of people also asked about Alice's dress and the rabbit hole's being blocked off, but I promise those questions will be answered in later chapters, so I won't answer them here and spoil it. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-Chapter 18-**

_Downward Spiral_

The moment Tarrant disappeared, Alice shot into motion. Running back to the horse she'd ridden to the Ascots', she mounted and spurred it into a fast trot. She had to get home, then drink that Jabberwocky blood as quickly as possible. Preferably _without_ anyone spotting her.

She passed a few people on the road, all of whom offered her extremely strange looks. Alice knew she must be a frightful sight - her hair had fallen loose from where she'd had it pinned up, her dress was wrinkled and dirty, and her face was tear-streaked. But that didn't stop her determination from spurring her ever onward toward her destination.

Alice threw herself off her horse the moment she arrived back at the Kingsley estate. Thrusting the reins into the hands of a stable boy stationed by the house to care for the horses of any visitors, she hitched up her skirts and ran up the front steps, pausing only for a moment to catch her breath. Securing the handle, she opened the front door and cautiously peered into the entryway.

To her immense relief, it was empty. She slipped through the door and pushed it closed behind her, letting out the breath she'd been holding. Now all she had to do was make it upstairs and into her room. But compared to the events of the past hour (had it been such a short time? It felt like so much longer), it seemed like a simple task.

After making it up the stairs without incident, Alice smiled. It seemed like she was going to be able to keep her promise to Tarrant. The only thing she was worried about was Time, for the fellow was tricky, especially in Underland. He liked to play jokes, especially on her poor Hatter. It would be just like him to decide to be vicious and speed up for Tarrant, making it seem like longer than it was before she arrived.

At last breathing easily, she opened her bedroom and stepped inside, then immediately screamed.

Helen spun from where she'd been sitting in the chair in the corner, letting out a surprisingly unladylike sound that rivaled her daughter's. "Alice!" she cried, standing. "What are you doing here? Where is Mr. Hightopp? Are you all right?"

Alice had not expected the rush of emotion that momentarily overwhelmed her. "Mother." It was not the most intelligent thing that had ever passed her lips, but she could not think of anything else to say. And demanding to know why Helen was in her room did not seem like the right subject to broach.

Nervously running her hands down her skirt, Lady Kingsley gazed at her daughter. "I did not expect you to be back so soon," she said. "Has something happened? Did the two of you have a - disagreement?"

Shaking off her surprise, Alice moved to her bureau, where she kept a box of the few things with which she'd come back from Underland: her dress, still as torn and dirty as when she'd taken it off, her boots, and the precious vial of Jabberwocky blood, still half-full. "No, Mother," she replied. "I sent Tarrant on home. There was, however, a-a complication. I will be right behind him, but I have to do something else first." Reaching into her little box of Underland mementos, she secured the delicate glass vial and brought it out.

"Like what, my dear?" Helen was standing right behind her when she said this, and her daughter nearly dropped the precious container.

Turning as she stood, Alice faced her mother with a solemn expression. "This." She held it up so Helen could see the fluorescent purple liquid.

Lady Kingsley took a quick step back, her hand pressed to her bosom. "What _is_ that?" she demanded.

Alice cradled the container between her hands, gazing down at it. "Jabberwocky blood," she whispered.

"Jabber - _what_?"

"It's a creature from Tarrant's home. It-" She shook her head. "The story is too long, Mother. I need to go now. I promised Tarrant I'd be right behind him, and I'm already late as it is. I've been late far too many times, and I fear if I am at this point, it might - well, it might do more harm than he can take." Flipping the little silver cap off with her thumb, she began to lift the vial towards her mouth, then hesitated and looked up at her mother. "I love you," she whispered. "I always will."

Helen, looking a little confused at it all, lifted her gaze from her daughter's hand to her face. "I love you too, my dear. As I always shall."

Drawing in one last deep, fortifying breath, Alice lifted the vial to her lips. She was only a few seconds away from Underland and Tarrant now. Just one gulp, and then happiness forever.

Without warning the door burst open, and once again Alice almost dropped the vial. "Mother, Lowell is here and he-" Margaret stopped cold when she saw her sister. "Alice!"

But Margaret's words had arrested Alice's motion, and she lowered the vial a little. "Lowell is _what_, Margaret?" she prompted.

This seemed to remind that man's wife of what she had been in such a hurry to say. "The doorman just announced that he's arrived and, well-" She lifted a hand to her mouth, her eyes sparkling with tears. "He's threatening to kill Alice," she whispered.

_The _guddler's scut_!_ she thought, unintentionally using a phrase she'd picked up from Tarrant. Alice recapped the vial of blood and slid it into her skirt pocket. Then she headed across the room and stood atop her mattress, ignoring her mother's peremptory snatch and admonishing words, and reached for the ornate pair of crossed swords resting above her headboard. She'd gotten them in India, originally as a decoration and to remind her of her muchness and Underland. But now she realized they would have a more practical use now.

"Please tell me Henry locked the door and is refusing him entrance!" Helen demanded of her oldest daughter.

"Yes," Margaret said. "But I am not sure how long that will hold him. I _told_ Henry to tell Lowell that Alice is not here, but I do not think he believed him. I sent Nettie out the back to the stables with instructions to send one of the stable boys for help." She suddenly saw her sister, who was advancing with a sword grasped comfortably in her hands, and took a quick step back. "_Alice_!"

"Stand back," she warned them. "If he comes in here, I don't want the two of you hurt." Alice could already hear the quick and heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Apparently Henry had not stood up to the task (she only hoped he wasn't injured), or Nettie and the stable boy were not very quick.

"But Alice, you've never handled a sword in your life!" Helen protested.

For a moment the image of two glowing blood-red eyes flashed in her vision, and a much-loved, familiar voice whispered in her ear, _It's only impossible if you believe it is._ "Actually, Mother, that's not entirely accurate. And after a Jabberwocky, I believe handling Lowell will be a cup of tea!" At least, she _hoped_ it would be a cup of tea, because her mother and sister couldn't protect themselves, and Time was undoubtedly ticking by very fast in Underland…

"Don't hurt him!" Margaret cried.

Alice silently clenched her teeth. If only she'd known about some of the things her husband had been doing… "I'll try not to," she said quietly.

They had no more time for conversation, for at that moment the door burst open again, and in came Lowell.

For a moment his angry gaze swept the room, alighting briefly on Margaret and Helen before settling on Alice. "You," he snarled.

"Lowell," she greeted calmly. It felt good to be holding a sword again - natural. Her heart was pounding and her ears were buzzing, but she felt normal again. More like the Alice of Underland, Champion of the White Queen, Slayer of the Dreaded Jabberwocky, that Tarrant thought her to be.

It was then she noticed what he was holding. She had not seen pistols many times in her life, but this one looked relatively harmless. It was very small, so small her brother-in-law's hand almost completely concealed it. But there it was all the same, pointing directly at her. And that weapon was much more powerful than her sword, which suddenly seemed laughable in comparison.

Margaret took a step forward, her hands out in supplication. "Lowell," she said, begging. "What is all this about?"

"Get back!" he ordered her. His weapon did not waver from Alice. "My fight is not with you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Helen's voice was surprisingly strong when she spoke from behind her younger daughter. "Lowell, please don't be ridiculous. Whatever could be so wrong that it requires coming in here waving a weapon around?"

Lowell's gaze shifted. "I am not _waving_ this, Lady Kingsley. And this does not concern you. This concerns your daughter trying to hold back what is rightfully mine, as Margaret's husband!"

Behind her, Alice faintly heard her mother and sister gasp. Her mind was already spinning, though, offering her a small window in which to act. Lowell's attention was currently off her, and if she moved fast enough with her sword, she might be able to hit the barrel and turn it so it would fire and hit the wall or ceiling. She recognized it as a single-shot pistol like the kind Lord Ascot always carried with him in China. It was a long shot, but it was all she had.

She lunged forward, employing a move she had used during her fight with the Jabberwocky. She thrust the sword's blade out ahead of her, swinging and aiming at the gun's barrel, ready to knock it out of his hand.

The report startled her, as did the flash of red and yellow that momentarily blinded her. Only a blink later her sword hit it mark, nicking Lowell's fingers as the blade swiped the gun clean out of his hand. It fell to the ground and landed on the plush rug she'd also gotten in India with a muffled _thump_ that still seemed to echo in the room.

And then the pain struck her like a punch from the Jabberwocky's tail.

Her entire right side erupted into fiery pain, buckling her knees. The impact against the floor only fanned the fire, and she choked a painful gasp as she slumped completely over onto her side. _It didn't work. Oh, Tarrant, I'm so sorry…_

Death wasn't at all like she'd pictured it. It was supposed to be peaceful, come in her old age with her children and grandchildren and dearest friends around her, and maybe her husband at her side, though she didn't like to think of him having to go on without her. Death was _not_ supposed to come with her sister screaming, her mother crying, and her brother-in-law cursing loudly less than a foot away.

Alice's shaking fingers went to her dress pocket, delving inside and coming out with the vial of Jabberwocky blood. If she was going to die, she was going to do it in Underland. She only hoped she had enough time to see Tarrant one more time, just so he would know she hadn't abandoned him, not by choice.

"Alice…"

She was surprised to find her mother there, cradling her, for the last time she'd seen Helen, she was across the room. "Mother, help me," she begged.

Lady Kingsley's eyes, which were still filled with tears, landed on the vial. She took it from her daughter, ignoring the blood that had smeared on it, and opened the cap. "Open your mouth, sweetheart," she whispered.

Never had Alice appreciated her mother more. There was no doubt that she had no idea what was going on, and probably never would. But she trusted her daughter, and the blonde could see that Helen was hoping against hope that the strange liquid, although it would take her daughter away from her, would help her. Would heal her. Or at least take her to someone who could.

Alice followed her mother's orders, and nearly choked before she managed to swallow the thick, viscous fluid. "Th-thank you, Mother," she managed to stammer.

Leaning over, Helen desperately hugged her daughter to herself. "I love you, Alice," she whispered fiercely. "And I am so very proud of you."

Now her tears, which she had been fighting back for the longest time, flowed freely. "I love you, too, Mother. Thank you…" Everything was fading out to grey, and Alice realized she had only seconds left. Desperately clinging to consciousness, she thought of Marmoreal, of the beautiful and immaculate throne room she had visited on her last trip to Underland.

The last thing she saw in Otherland was her mother's tear-streaked face. And right before she vanished, she pressed something into her daughter's hand.

And then Alice was falling. Down, down, down… The pain nearly sucked her into oblivion, but she forced herself to stay semi-alert, to focus on Marmoreal. Something smacked into her injured side and she screamed at last, loud and long, though she had not nearly enough air to do so.

She crashed into something, and her scream was cut very short with a strangled gasp. Whatever she'd hit gave way, leaving her falling again. A moment later she landed on something even harder, which did not yield. She rolled twice, her head striking and bouncing, her entire side feeling like it was bathed in fire.

Alice lay still, her eyes closed, limbs painfully askew. She breathed raggedly, hearing the frantic pumping of her heart in her ears as it worked on purging her of her life-force.

_I am going to die._ "Tarrant," she whimpered, longing to see him, to touch him, one last time.

Cool fingers brushed her cheek. Alice managed to pry her eyes open, hoping to see Hatter, but instead it was the White Queen who was leaning over her. Her dark eyes were wide with worry, her mouth an "o" of shock. "Alice, my dear," she whispered. "What has happened?"

"Where - where's Hatter?" Alice demanded shakily. She had to see him again. She _had_ to.

"He's safe," Mirana assured her. "And so are you." She lifted her hand, and the last thing Alice saw was her fingers lowering toward her eyes. "Sleep, Alice. Just sleep."

Despite her will to fight, her desperation to see her beloved Tarrant one last time, she had no choice but to give in and be lost to the black fire that eagerly swallowed her whole.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Please don't kill me! I'm not sure what else to say, other than I'm so for being so evil to Alice and Tarrant, and I promise to fix it all eventually? Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up soon!**_


	19. Pale

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note**: Once more, you guys blow me away with your reviews. I know I left you with a really evil cliffhanger in the last chapter, so here's chapter 19 a day early. Thanks again to you all for everything, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-Chapter 19-**

_Pale_

It was mostly dark when Tarrant opened his eyes.

For a moment he lay quietly upon a soft, comfortable surface, only his eyes moving as he tried to identify where he was. He remembered going to Otherland, finding Alice, and making dresses - endlessly making dresses - and then drinking the Jabberwocky blood and falling.

The subtle pearl glow of everything finally made it click for him. He was in Marmoreal, then, which meant he really had tumbled back down into Underland. He was right back where he'd started…

Sitting up quickly, he looked around his moonlit room, anxiously searching for familiar blonde curls and a porcelain-featured face. But he quickly felt his hope fading away as he realized he was alone, absolutely alone.

Disappointment and depression threatened to swallow him, but he forced it back. Alice had promised she would not be far behind him, and Time liked to play jokes on him. He had probably only been gone from Otherland for a few minutes, though it felt more like hours in Underland. She would come. She'd promised. And now, though he had not _really_ believed her before when she said she would, he did, because things were different between them.

"Hatter!"

Tarrant nearly jumped out of his skin at the familiar voice from his left. It was not Alice's, though, he noted with regret as he turned to face its owner. "Mally," he greeted.

The little white Dormouse had apparently taken up residence in a fine china teacup on the bedside table, waiting for him to wake up. Now she scrambled out of it, paws pattering quietly across the wood as she came to stand as close to him as she could. "You're finally awake!" she rejoiced.

Unease curled around his stomach. "How long have I _been_ asleep?" he demanded.

"Two days," she growled. "I was starting to think that you weren't going to wake up at all." She examined him with wide dark eyes, a semi-satisfactory expression on her face. "Well, at least you've got your color back," she said. "That's good."

Looking down at himself, he noted he was in the clothes he always worked in, the same ones he'd worn up to Underland. "What are you talking about, Mally?"

Sighing gustily, she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Two days ago you came crashing through the ceiling of the White Queen's Quiet Room, faded out so badly you were completely grey from your curly head all the way down to those old shoes. Not a speck of color anywhere on you!"

That explained his memory of impacts, then. He winced. "Is Her Highness terribly upset with me for breaking her ceiling?" he asked.

A burst of almost hysterical laughter erupted from Mally. "You? She isn't mad at you. She's just glad you're back home where you belong, and so are we all." She went on to mutter, "If Queen Mirana should be mad at anyone, it should be _Alice_, that's who."

Tarrant immediately perked up at the mention of his beloved's name. "Alice? You've seen her? She's here? Where is she? It's the middle of the night, I know, and I promise I won't wake her, but I must see her!"

Mallymkun was beginning to look like she regretted bringing up the subject. "Less than two hours after you came back, Alice smashed through the ceiling of the throne room _- the throne room_, mind you - and landed right at poor Queen Mirana's feet. It's taken forever to get everything cleaned up."

Hatter was on his feet immediately. "Is she okay?"

His little friend backed up a bit, eyes darting nervously to the door and back. "Well-"

As if waiting for that cue, the door opened and the White Queen herself flitted in. Her hands floated at half-mast, and her hair didn't look as immaculately groomed as usual. There were even dark circles under her eyes, showing that she hadn't been sleeping much. "Tarrant!" she greeted fondly. "I am so happy to have you back home in Underland, and in good health again."

Smiling politely, he murmured what was expected of him: how happy he was to be home, to see his friends, to see his Queen. But then he couldn't take the waiting any more, and words spilled out of his mouth without permission. "Please, I just want to know where Alice is and _how_ she is."

For a moment Mirana looked startled. Then her gaze turned to Mally. "You weren't supposed to say anything until tomorrow," she said sternly.

The Dormouse held up her paws. "He was insisting!" she defended. "I had to tell him _something_."

If someone didn't answer his questions soon, Tarrant was sure he was going to do something rash. He wasn't entire sure what, or how rash, but whatever it was, it was probably not going to end well. "Please," he begged. "Alice! How is she?"

Mirana sighed. "You're not going to rest until you see her, are you?"

He shook his head. "I can't. I have to know."

"All right. Follow me." The mistress of Marmoreal's pearl-lined silk skirt flared as she turned and left the room, Tarrant not far behind. He snatched up his Hat, which Mally managed to scramble onto before it was out of reach, and put it back on his head, where it belonged.

A few torches were still lit in the halls, and between those and the moonlight it was not hard to see where they were going. It actually surprised Tarrant to see how far it was between his room and Alice's, and with each step his worry grew stronger. Whatever was the matter? Why was no one telling him anything?

At last Mirana paused before a closed door, motioning for quiet. "Don't panic when you see her," she whispered. "She looks worse than she actually is. And don't try to wake her - she needs sleep to recover."

Tarrant nodded anxiously, his gaze focused on the closed door. The White Queen drew in one last deep breath, then turned the knob and stepped back, her head bowed slightly.

For a moment Hatter froze, staring at the empty doorway. His feet didn't want to move and propel him into the room, so he stood there awkwardly, just staring. A patch of silver moonlight was falling across the end of the bed, which was all he could see from that angle.

"Mally, perhaps you should stay with me." Mirana lifted her hand, and the Dormouse reluctantly moved from the brim of her friend's Hat to the royal woman's palm. The Queen smiled reassuringly at Hatter. "It's all right, old friend. Go on in."

Swallowing hard, he stilled the tremor in his hands and took the two steps necessary to bring him into the room. He heard Mirana's footsteps recede, then the sound of her settling herself onto one of the benches spaced out along the length of the hall. It sounded like she was settling herself for a long wait.

Ashamed of himself even as he did it, Hatter glanced around the room, noting the comfortable roominess of it, but how it wasn't too large. Everything looked a bit washed out in the moonlight, but he had a feeling the décor was done in shades of blue with white trimming. Mirana had had a room specially made up for Underland's Champion for whenever she arrived, and this had to be it.

At last he mustered up enough courage to look at the bed. Immediately upon clapping eyes on Alice he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, robbing him of all his breath and every rational thought he could have had.

She lay still, so very still, beneath the blankets, which seemed to overwhelm her suddenly fragile form. Her complexion was as pale as the Queen's finest tea set, save for two feverish spots of pink splashed on her cheeks. Her eyes seemed sunken in her face, and her golden hair splayed limply across the pillow beneath her head.

When Hatter could move and breathe again, instead of going to the bed, like he'd planned, he spun and left the room. Leaning against the wall outside, he breathed in and out raggedly, his eyes tightly shut, heels of his hands pressed against them, hoping to get rid of the image of her now burned into the backs of his eyelids. He tried to remember her as she was the night of the ball, when he'd Futterwackened for her: her face and eyes alight with a smile, her laughter drifting with the scent of flowers on the air, her hands clasped together in delight.

He was going to teach her how to Futterwacken. He'd promised. _You can't be sick, Alice. Then I would break my promise, and I can't break my promise, not one made to you._

Suddenly two gentle hands took his wrists and pulled. He fought for a moment but eventually yielded, allowing Mirana to get a good look at his panicked face. "Hatter," she whispered. "Alice is going to be all right."

"She looks terrible," he half-groaned. "What happened to her?" Almost immediately he switched to self-recrimination. "Ah should've gone back tae her home wi' her, aye. If Ah ha', maybe…"

"Maybe nothing," Mirana said firmly. "Granted, we do not know exactly what happened in Otherland, for she has not been in the position to give us details. But what I _do_ know is you would not be standing here now if Alice had not sent you back here when she did. Nothing could have turned out differently if you had been there, Tarrant. That I am sure of. Now stop blaming yourself and get back in there. Alice needs you. If anyone can make her wake up and feel better, it is you."

He managed an anemic half-smile. "Is that a royal order, Highness?" he whispered.

The White Queen's eyes narrowed. "If you need it to be, then yes."

Sighing heavily, Hatter forced himself to straighten his shoulders, turn, and walk back into the room he'd just vacated. Taking off his Hat, he nervously turned it round and round in his hands by its brim as he crept toward the bed, afraid to move too fast or be too loud, lest the steady rise and fall of her chest with her breathing stop.

At last he reached the side of the bed. He nervously set his Hat aside, on the nightstand, and knelt next to her. For a moment he stared at her hand, resting on the mattress next to her still form. He longed to take her hand in his, to cradle it, but was afraid to touch her. If he did, she might shatter, for she looked so delicate.

"Alice?" he whispered. For a moment he thought sure she'd open her eyes, turn her head, and smile at him reassuringly, like she always did. But instead she continued to lay pale and unresponsive, the moonlight only serving to wash out her complexion even more.

He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he firmly clenched them together in his lap, not even realizing how numb they were from his days and days of work in Otherland. "Thank you, for what you did for me," he whispered. "Sending me back down here when you did. Queen Mirana said I probably wouldn't have lasted much longer." He shuddered at the thought. "So thank you. But I wish I could've been there. I wish I knew what happened to you, what's made you so sick…"

Mirana kept saying Alice would be fine, and he kept trying to believe her. However, at the moment, that was much easier said than done. Looking at her, especially at the feverish spots on her cheeks, made him almost certain that there was something else wrong that they weren't sure how to fix. If only she'd wake up and _tell_ them what happened…

Hatter kept a running monologue going, unable to keep quiet, at the same time hoping Alice would hear him and wake. But eventually his eyelids became heavy, his head gently came to rest on the edge of Alice's bed, and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Tarrant, wake up!"

He snapped back to awareness so fast he nearly fell over backwards, his precarious position next to Alice's bed taking him by surprise. Looking around for the voice, he met the eyes of the familiar creature floating just above his head. "Chessur!" he growled softly, so he wouldn't wake Alice. "What are you doing here, Cat?"

The feline stretched lazily in midair. "Nice to see you too, old friend," he said, keeping his voice low, too. "By the way, you are beginning to sound like Mallymkun when you talk like that."

"What do you want?" Hatter demanded. He did not like being woken from a sound sleep, particularly since Alice still in her former condition with no signs of changing any time soon.

"I came to check on Alice, of course," the Cat drawled. "And you, so devotedly sitting by her bedside. It's all so noble, you know."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Tarrant asked hopefully. His fingers were, of their own accord, creeping across the blankets towards Alice's hand. He couldn't - or perhaps didn't _want_ to - stop them.

Chess sighed deeply. "I know no more than anyone else here, except Absolem," he said. "After all, that butterfly knows _everything_." He stretched out the word, making it sound sarcastically noble. "But he is not talking, and after the incident with the Oraculum…" He trailed off and shook his head.

"The Oraculum?" This perked up Hatter's lagging interest.

The vanishing cat waved a paw. "It's nothing. A story for another time."

By now his fingers had finally reached Alice's, and he carefully rested his over hers, both relieved and unhappy that it didn't seem to disturb her.

"You did it," Chessur said suddenly.

"Did what?" Hatter asked, focused on Alice's face.

"Brought back the Champion, albeit not in one piece. But she's back, and you're back, and you're both alive - admittedly that's more than I was expecting." He sighed. "And since you won't give me your beautiful Hat, I shall have to rest knowing that a good deed has been done and leave it at that, I suppose."

Tarrant knew he should offer to make Chess a hat, for after all, the Cat had given him the Jabberwocky blood he'd needed to get up to and back down to Underland. But at the moment, his entire focus was taken up by Alice, so the moment went by silently.

Chess sighed again. "I'll leave the two of you alone," he said, dissolving into a swirl of grey-blue mist, and then vanishing completely.

Lifting the hand not occupied with hers, Hatter gently brushed his fingers over a few silky strands of Alice's hair that lay closest to him. If possible, she looked even _worse_ than when he'd gone to sleep. "Wake up, Alice," he begged. "Underland needs you." A memory slowly spun into focus in his mind, and he swallowed hard. "_I_ need you," he amended. "I-I l-love you." There. He'd said it. He'd repeated the three little words Alice had said to him, his last hope to get some sort of response from her.

There was nothing.

With a distressed moan, he dropped his head back to the blankets. Had this been what it was like for his friends, waiting by _his_ bedside for him to wake up? He wasn't positive, but he was _pretty_ sure it hadn't been this bad. For after all, despite what Mirana had said, he didn't look like he was just barely clinging to life. At least - he didn't _think_ he had been.

Shoving those confusing thoughts away, he lifted his head again, another idea striking him. Very carefully, he stood up, hovering uncertainly for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the mattress, trying not to make it move too much and jar her. Then supporting himself on his hands, he leaned over and very, _very_ tenderly pressed a kiss to her colorless lips.

Tarrant was hoping to feel her move beneath him, for her lips to respond, for her to draw in a deeper breath, _something!_ But when he pulled back with disappointment roaring up in him like a monster threatening to crush him, he realized he was being foolish. What was a kiss supposed to do, breathe new life back into her?

Sighing deeply, he reached out to arrange the covers around her to make sure she was warm enough before moving back to his former spot. But when his hand fell to the blanket at her waist, it felt wet. Puzzled, he lifted his hand, tilting it toward the moonlight to see what he'd put his hand in.

The hot, sticky scarlet liquid seeped into the glove hiding his palm, and it took him a shocked moment to recognize it. _Blood._ His gaze snapped to the blanket, focusing on the sinister stain that was blossoming across the formerly pristine white covers. There was only one place it could be coming from - Alice's side.

He immediately erupted into motion. "Highness, Highness!" He tore out Alice's room, almost running into that lady as she came hurrying at his call.

"Hatter!" she admonished, then noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Alice - she's bleeding! Her side. There's - blood everywhere…" He trailed off, trying desperately not to go into full-blown panic mode. If he did, he would likely go Mad, and he needed to stay relatively sane and aware.

Mirana rushed past him, her normally peaceful expression going grim when she saw what Tarrant had seen. "Oh, my dear girl," she whispered. Reaching out, she snatched a neatly folded blanket on standby if Alice got cold and pressed it to the Champion's side, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Tarrant…"

At first he thought Mirana had said his name. However, the look of shock on his Queen's face instantly had him rushing to Alice's side as he realized it was she who had spoken. "Alice!"

Her eyes were barely open and glazed with pain. But she held a hand out toward him pleadingly, and he took it, surprised at the strength in her grasp. "Help me, Hatter," she whispered. "Get it out. Please get it out. I-I can't-" Her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Alice!" He clung tighter to her hand, hoping his touch would keep her grounded to consciousness. "Please stay with me…"

Her fingers tightened on his, as if their combined strength was enough for a few more precious seconds. "Small and round," she whispered. "Must get it out. So sorry, Tarrant. Love you." And, just like that, she was gone again.

Still grasping her hand in both of his, he spun to look at Mirana. "What's she talking about?"

Mirana finally tore her shocked gaze from Alice's face. "I have no idea," she whispered. "She came here with an injury, her entire side soaked in blood. I thought it was an injury sustained during her fall into Underland - I had no evidence to suggest otherwise, since she was unconscious. I shall have to trust Alice's discretion and hope she knows what she is talking about when she says there is something inside her we must remove." Whirling, she hurried out of the room, calling for Chessur as she went.

Tarrant took over her place holding the blanket to Alice's side, feeling his stomach clench when he saw that the blood had already soaked through its folds, too. "Hang on, Alice," he whispered. "Just a little longer, please hold on."

And, for the first time in a very long while, Hatter had something to concentrate on so fiercely the Madness was nearly gone from his mind.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Um - still don't kill me yet, please? I promise things **_**will**_** get better! Eventually… Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up soon!**_


	20. Single White Rose

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note**: Thanks again for all the amazing reviews, I love every one of them. I get so excited inside when I see a new alert in my e-mail box... Alice's fate is revealed in this chapter, so I will delay you no further with this author's note. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

**-Chapter 20-**

_Single White Rose_

Awareness crept back to Alice in degrees. At first all she knew was blackness: thick, cloying, overwhelming. And then a point of light appeared, and she reached for it with all her might, straining to hang on to it even as it threatened to slip away from her again. After that was the Voice: soft, loving, familiar, encouraging. She clung to it even harder than the light, for it gave her even more reason to fight back the darkness. Abruptly came the pain, so harsh and crushing it nearly sent her spiraling back down. But almost immediately after was the sensation of someone cradling her hand, gently stroking it as if afraid it would shatter if too much pressure was applied.

A name floated within reach. _Tarrant. My dear Hatter…_ The Voice and Touch could belong to no one else.

Moments (that was probably hours) later, she remembered begging him to help her, to get the bullet out of her. She'd known the first time she came back to consciousness that it was still inside her, because she could feel the pain it was causing. She didn't know how they would get it out, for surely the Underlandians didn't know anything about pistols and bullets. But now, though she was still in a lot of pain, it wasn't as overwhelming as it was before.

Finally Alice managed to shove aside the heavy mental veil that was holding her in unconsciousness. Though the effort nearly wore her out, she managed to open her eyes to slits, immediately searching for whom she knew would be right there next to her. Though it was mostly dark in the room, there was just enough moonlight coming in the window for her to make out details.

The moment she turned her head she saw Tarrant's fuzzy orange hair. He was sitting on the floor next to her bed, face turned toward her. His eyes were closed, breathing even - he was asleep. One of his hands was still holding hers, and the other was twined in her hair where it feathered around her head on her pillow. She noticed how the circles under his eyes were colored deeper than usual, and he still looked a bit pale and tired, but at least his color was back to normal. He was all right.

Careful not to move too fast, Alice reached her free hand across her body to gently brush her fingers through Hatter's hair. She'd always wanted to do that… It felt soft and pliable, and she smiled. _I'm home. Home with Tarrant._

"Alice…" Hatter's already adorable lisp was strengthened by his sleepiness as he squinted open his eyes. When he saw her looking back at him, he shot straight up. "Alice!" For a moment he sat there, his mouth opening and closing in shock, eyes wide, as if he wasn't sure what else to say.

It was then Alice noticed something about him she'd never seen before. "Hatter, your eyes!"

He swiftly withdrew, closing his eyes as he lifted his hands to cover them. "What, what?" he asked, sounding panicked.

"No, don't do that…" Reaching out carefully so as not to pull her painful side too much, she weakly tugged at his wrist. "Your eyes - they're glowing." It intrigued her instead of frightening her. And indeed, in the patch of shadow Hatter was sitting in, there was still a luminescent green glow from his eyes, as if they were lit from within with their own light with no assistance from the moon whatsoever.

Slowly lowering his hands, he gazed at her, eyes twin green flames in his pale face. For a moment they stayed like that, her lying there quietly staring at him, him sitting there silently watching her. It all seemed so surreal that she was back in Underland, Hatter by her side. That she was _alive_.

Tarrant must have seen the change in her expression, for he leaned forward nervously. "Are you all right?" he asked anxiously. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. She _was_ in pain, but it was not as unbearable as it was before. "I don't remember much. What happened?"

Looking away, Hatter nervously twisted his fingers together. "You woke up once," he finally admitted. "You see, Queen Mirana didn't know what had happened to you. She thought you were - were hurt falling through the ceiling. She didn't know there was something else wrong, so she just tried to stop the bleeding and let you rest. But - but when you said that there was something inside you, she had Chess - well, you know what he can do. He got - _it_ - out." His eyes darted nervously back to hers, more yellow than green now. "Wha' happened, Alice? How did that _thing_ get inside you?"

This time Alice was the one to look away. She remembered grabbing one of the swords off her wall and facing the door. Then it crashed open, and her brother-in-law came in. The flash of yellow, then the burning pain in her side… "It was nothing," she whispered.

"Dannae star' tha'!" Hatter declared, voice low, almost a growl. "Ye don' ge' somethin' like tha' inside ye for no reason a' all!"

"I am fine now. Isn't that enough?"

Almost immediately Tarrant's expression softened, but his eyes still remained oddly sulfurous in color. "Aye, for now," he conceded. His hand crept across the blankets, fingers shyly twining with hers when he reached her hand. "Ah'm jus' so glad ye're safe," he whispered.

Alice's eyelids were growing heavy again, but she forced them to remain open. She wasn't ready to give up these precious moments with Hatter just yet. "And _I_ am glad _you_ are safe," she said. "When I found you like that, all shades of grey…" She shuddered carefully so as to not jar her side too much.

"Queen Mirana has a theory on that, she said." Now that Alice was distracting him with other things, Hatter's eyes were slowly returning to their normal green. "She said - I'm a magical creature, of sorts. We all are here." He hesitated, seeming to fumble for the right words. "She also said some creatures are better able to travel between Underland and Otherland, like you and Absolem and McTwisp. But others - like me - aren't meant to. That's why I faded, why I was going Mad so often - because I was never meant to exist in Otherland. I'm a Magical Creature, she said, and that means I can't exist in a world without Magic. She said if I had been there much longer, I would've faded - completely. Died." He swallowed hard. "Tha' means, if ye ever wanna go back tae yer home Up There - I cannae go wi' ye."

The depth of pain in his eyes nearly undid her already fragile control. "Hatter," she whispered. "I don't want to go back to Otherland. Underland _is_ my home. And, more importantly, wherever _you_ are is home." She could barely fight back sleep now, she was so drained. But she couldn't fall asleep, not yet.

"Bu' - wha' abou' ye family?" Tarrant looked like he didn't dare let himself hope that it was that easy.

Alice's eyes drifted to the ceiling far above her. "I will miss Mother and Margaret," she said at length. "But I think they were ready to let me go…" She trailed off, unable to fight the tiredness pulling at her. She fell back to sleep - a deep, restful, healing sleep.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the window when next she woke. This time she felt better rested, and the throbbing pain in her side from earlier had faded to a dull ache, though she felt like if she moved too quickly that would easily change. She rolled her head to the side, her lips curling upwards when she saw Hatter smiling happily at her.

"You're awake again. Good!" Leaning forward, he brushed his fingers through her hair, careful not to let the bandages and thimbles and rings catch and pull in her tangled tresses. "How are you feeling?"

Alice took a few moments to think about it and to do a mental scan of her body. "Better," she finally said. "Still sore, but not nearly so - exhausted." Another rueful smile tugged at her lips. "I'm already tired of lying here in bed, though. It looks like a beautiful day outside."

Hatter's smile faded. "I-I don't think it would be a good idea for you to move, yet," he said. His gaze darted guiltily away from hers, toward the window.

"Why not?" Alice asked indignantly. She wasn't a crystal vase, for goodness sake. It wasn't like she would shatter if moved.

"You've been sleeping - all Time put together - almost an entire Underland week." Tarrant gazed wide-eyed at her, as if afraid he'd said the wrong thing.

Alice blinked. _Well, that's - interesting._ She tried to figure out how much time had passed Above, but firmly told herself it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered now was how Time passed in Underland, because this was her home, and these people and animals were her family. "A week. How long since I woke up last?"

"Almost two whole days. But Queen Mirana said it was because your wound - it got infected. You were running a dreadfully high fever for a while, and-" He stopped and gulped. "-And you're okay now." He nodded firmly, as if to reassure himself of that fact.

"Precisely," Alice said. "I feel better. So couldn't I sit up? Only for a while, so I can see out the window?"

The door behind Tarrant opened, and both turned to look. Mirana floated in, smiling as she took in the scene before her. "Alice! My dear, you're awake again." She drifted over to the bed, smoothing a wrinkle out of the covers as she came. "How are you feeling?"

That question was really starting to irritate Alice. Couldn't they tell just by _looking_ at her that she felt better, or did she still look that awful? "Better," she said. "Except that Tarrant won't let me sit up in bed so I can see out the window." Alice said it jovially so as to not injure him with her words.

Mirana's smile faded a bit as she glanced at Hatter. "Perhaps that's not the best idea. Yet, anyway. You've been very sick," she hedged.

It took great control to keep herself from scowling. She had no idea what was wrong with herself, because she had everything she wanted now. So why in the world did she want to throw a temper tantrum? She forced herself to take a breath, then smile. "Of course. Perhaps tomorrow."

The White Queen and Tarrant both look relieved at her words. For a moment all three hovered in uncomfortable silence, but it was quickly broken when Chess materialized above Alice's bed, grinning down at her. "Hello, _the_ Alice," he drawled. "How-"

"Don't ask me how I'm feeling," Alice said from between her teeth.

"Hmm," Chessur replied. "It would seem that remark just about covers it." He floated a little higher, making sure to stay out of her reach. "Might I say it's good to have you back in Underland, and even better to know that you remember us all this time."

"She might be wishing she'd forgotten you," Tarrant said unpleasantly. "Why are you here, Chessur?"

"I came to check on our Champion, of course. It's not every day we get such excitement here." The Cat's brilliant grin was back in full form.

"Speaking of, I do believe I owe you thanks," Alice said. "Tarrant told me you're the one who got that bullet out of me." She gingerly touched her side in illustration.

"Consider it nothing, dear." Chess waved his paw airily. "It's the least I can do for the Champion who saved us all. Consider us even now."

Mirana reached out to smooth some of Alice's hair away from her face. "Tomorrow, if you're still feeling well, perhaps I can have someone come in and help you take a bath and wash your hair. Hmm?"

"That sounds wonderful," Alice said truthfully. Though she was a little irritated that she wouldn't be allowed to do it on her _own_… "Thank you, Highness."

With a fond smile, the White Queen shook her head. "Call me Mirana in private, dear," she said. "You're like the daughter I never had."

This left Alice a bit flustered, especially since Mirana didn't _look_ much older than her, though she knew the White Queen was the elder by several years, though she knew not precisely how many. But she smiled back and managed to murmur something obliging.

Fortunately for her, it wasn't long before Chess and Mirana left. She was starting to feel tired again (how could she be tired after sleeping an entire _week_ almost straight through?), and now realized the wisdom of Tarrant and Mirana's telling her not to sit up just yet. "Hatter," she said around a yawn. "You should go get something to eat, and more importantly, sleep. You look awful."

It was true. Where he'd always had a sort of slender strength about him, he now looked almost unhealthily thin and very, very tired.

"I'm out of danger now," Alice assured him. "You can go take care of yourself now."

Tarrant hesitated, eyes stuck somewhere between green and yellow with his uncertainty. He looked like he wouldn't mind having a nap and a good meal, but it was obvious he didn't want to leave her alone. His fingers tightened and loosened around hers as if he were afraid to let go.

Alice tugged on his hand. "Come sit next to me on the bed," she told him.

For a moment he stared at her wide-eyed with surprise. Then he hesitantly stood up and did as he was told, looking terrified of hurting her further. Alice waited patiently, smiling as he finally settled next to her.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, Tarrant," she said. "Not just recently, but the other two times I've come to Underland, too. You know how I feel about you, that I've developed feelings of a certain - persuasion. I understand if you do not feel the same way, for after all, we are from two different worlds, though I do hope to make Underland my home now, for good. And that means I'm promising you I won't disappear. I won't go away if you leave me for a little while, I promise." She gently squeezed his work-roughened hands, careful not to hurt him further, for his skin looked painfully raw. "Besides, I need you all in one piece and in good health."

At last the corner of Tarrant's mouth curled upwards in a soft smile, and his eyes brightened back to green. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, because he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. The touch was as light as a feather, as if he were still afraid she'd break, but she welcomed it.

Once he'd left, Alice found herself alone in her room with nothing to do. Firmly shoving back the urge to try to sit up on her own, she rolled her head to the side and gazed at the windows, wishing they were at least open a little so she could get a fresh breeze. At least then she'd get the smells from the flowers even if she couldn't see and walk among them.

She didn't even notice when she fell asleep again.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Alice!"

The chipper voice startled Alice into wakefulness, and she blinked owlishly at the young woman dressed in white standing at attention at the end of the bed, smiling softly.

"Good - morning?" she replied. It seemed far too soon to tell whether it was a good morning or not yet.

"I am Rissa, one of Queen Mirana's handmaidens." Dropping a quick curtsy, Rissa came around the side of the bed and reached for some pillows. "Milady sent me to help you with breakfast, a bath, and washing your hair." With a kind smile on her lips, the handmaiden gently wrapped a strong arm around Alice's shoulders and slowly guided her up. "There now, Miss Alice. How does that feel?"

The wound on her side protested a bit, but the wonderful sensation of sitting up again far outweighed that reaction. "Wonderful," she said truthfully.

Rissa smiled. "Excellent! Now then, you need to eat something and get your strength back." She turned to the tray Alice had missed her placing on the nightstand, and when she came back, she was holding a plate with assorted pastries, fruit, and cheeses.

Alice realized only then that she was hungry. She accepted the tray gratefully, surprising even herself when she managed to eat half of the dish's contents.

"An excellent start, Miss Alice!" Rissa praised. Then she gave Alice a warm cup of tea, which the blonde savored. It had been over a week since she'd had a cup, and she'd missed it dearly.

After that, Rissa carefully helped Alice to her feet, where she balanced uncertainly for a moment. It was shocking how much a week of inactivity had weakened her. That, however, only made her all the more determined to get her strength back, and each step bolstered her resolve.

As they rounded the end of the bed, Alice's eyes finally came to rest on a vase sitting on the table next to the door, a single white rose blooming beautifully out of its top. "Oh!" she said softly.

Rissa followed her gaze. "Oh!" she said with a small laugh. "Not all flowers in Underland are sentient. Some of them are like the ones in your world - pretty, but not able to talk. That is one."

"Hatter," she murmured, smiling. It had to have been he who left her the flower, and that made her feel better - warmer - inside.

And for the rest of her convalescent period, she woke each morning to a fresh white rose in the vase by the door. That, in combination with her Hatter's patience and love, helped heal her faster than any medicine could.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Alice is alive, and she'll be all right! I promised I wouldn't kill her... Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up really soon!**_


	21. Tea Time

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all _so_ much for all your kind reviews! Seriously, you guys are inspiring me so much. There are 4 chapters left after this one, and every single one of your reviews, favorite alerts, story alerts, and hits help keep me inspired and writing. Once again, thank you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-Chapter 21-**

_Tea Time_

He had not felt so glum in a while. In point of fact, Tarrant could _exactly_ recall when last he felt so depressed - right before he went to Otherland to find Alice. Only this time he hoped his misery would end better, instead of him fading to grey and nearly dying, and Alice - well, with her feeling better instead of worse.

Thackery and Mally were staring at him like he'd ruined the whole party. And perhaps he had, for he hadn't been allowed in to see Alice for days. All he could do was refresh the rose sitting by the door every morning, and then he had to stay out. He had no idea what Alice had to say on the matter, for it was Queen Mirana who had forbidden him from setting foot in Alice's room. For someone who claimed to have everyone's best interests in mind, it seemed to Hatter just the opposite.

"Oh, she'll come 'round soon enough," Mally finally huffed. "You know she will. She's bound to be about better already."

"'Soon enough' can't come _fast_ enough for me," Tarrant said. "I haven't seen her in forever, and I _know_ Time is trying to meddle where he's not wanted or welcome." He shook his pocket watch threateningly just to make sure his point came across loud and clear.

Thackery giggled nervously, clutching his teacup and saucer in shaking paws as he watched the proceedings. He didn't like confrontations - it was something he and McTwisp had in common, though the latter was more likely to faint, and the former tended to start throwing things helter-skelter.

"Don't go making things worse!" the Dormouse fretted. "You've already gotten in enough tiffs with Time. There's no point in you not being on speaking terms again, because then it'll only make it worse. Then who knows when you'll see _her_ again!"

"_Her_ name is Alice," Hatter growled. "She's a part of Underland now, Mally, and a part of this family. You are going to have to accept that sooner or later."

Crossing her arms petulantly, Mally growled, "She dilly-dallied her time up there in Otherland, didn't she? She nearly let you die, _slurvish_ thing she is! And if she really cared about you and us in the first place, she never would've left when she did."

The March Hare whimpered, pupils dilating in distress, but no one took notice.

"Ah refuse tae be th' one who took 'er family from 'er as me own was taken from me!" Hatter almost shouted, eyes flashing red-gold. "Ah wanted 'er tae stay more'n any 'ere, but I woul' _nae_ deprive 'er of sayin' fairfarren to 'er family an' her world! She was nae ready tae stay 'ere when she lef' before, and tha' is tha'!" Throwing down his teacup so hard it shattered, sending Thackery scurrying under the table for cover, Tarrant shoved back his chair and stalked off even as it clattered nosily to the ground.

He had always known that Mally was jealous of Alice - she made her feelings more than clear on the matter. But he didn't know that she would take her jealousy so far as to try to slander Alice's good name. It upset him, for Mallymkun was a dear friend, and had been for a very long time. However, he _loved_ Alice, she was the only woman he could or ever would think of in romantic terms. But he _hated_ the terrible Thought of having to choose between his best friend and the love of his life. He knew Alice wouldn't make him choose, but Mally would. And how could he do such a thing? To cut one or the other from his life completely was unacceptable.

Forcing himself to slow his pace as he approached the castle helped him shove away the Madness. Which had, he was sad to say, been visiting him more often now that he and Alice had been parted. What made it all the more frustrating was knowing she was close by, but he wasn't allowed to go to her.

Mirana found him on one of the balconies, leaning on the railing and staring down at the sprawling gardens. He remembered a conversation he and Alice had had in that very same place on Frabjous Eve, when she had still thought he and Underland were part of an elaborate dream, and she'd been determined not to slay the Jabberwocky.

"Tarrant?"

His first instinct was to stiffen, but Hatter forced himself to turn and bow with a polite smile on his face. "Milady."

"Stop it, old friend," she said, but not crossly. "You know the same applies to you as Alice. You are one of my most dearest friends, and I believe it perfectly all right for you to call me Mirana in private."

Swallowing back the urge to call her Highness purely out of spite (whatever was the matter with him today?), he rather chose to smile thinly and turn back to the view. "How is Alice?"

"Progressing wonderfully," Mirana said, floating to a stop next to him. She looked more herself now that things had settled down. "She actually made it out to her private balcony today by herself. Granted, she did not have permission, but she is determined to do things on her own. She's regaining her strength much faster than even I thought she would."

A proud smile curled Tarrant's lips. "She has not lost her muchness, not one bit."

Mirana laughed softly. "It is nice to know," she agreed. "I had begun to wonder after - well, during her long absence."

He was very proud of himself when he managed to keep his fingers from tightening _too_ much on the balcony rail. Trying to keep the words in his throat from bursting out his lips, he nipped his rebellious tongue with his teeth, but it did no good. "When can I see her?"

The White Queen's moment of mirth quickly faded. "I know you long to see her, Tarrant, but it's not best right now. She needs time to heal, and so do you."

"Me? Why do _I_ need time to heal? I'm perfectly fine. Except for not being allowed to see Alice, that is." Resisting the urge to clasp his hands together and beg, he said, "It's so hard to keep back the Madness without her." He tried to sound logical and calm, but wasn't sure it was working.

Sighing, Mirana shook his head. "Soon, perhaps," she said. "But right now, I do believe you have a few other things to work out. Mallymkun seems rather cross about something."

"She always is," he said unkindly.

"Hatter! Whatever is the matter with you?"

Reaching up, he nervously tugged his Hat down a little further on his head. "I don't know," he sighed. "It's just that Mally hates Alice and wants me to choose between her, my best friend, and Alice, the woman I love, and I can't! To cut either of them so completely out of my life - why, it would be like I've cut out a part of myself! I don't want to have to choose. I _can't_ choose."

Mirana's hands, which usually floated peacefully at shoulder height, slowly lowered to hang limply at her sides. "No matter how hard I have tried, Underland still has strife, and jealousy, and hatred," she sighed.

Tarrant turned to her in surprise. "This isn't _your_ fault!" he declared. "Everything is so much better since you're ruling again!"

"Perhaps. But no matter how hard I try to be perfect, to make everything around me perfect, I cannot. And that is a weakness I share with my sister. Granted, she had the wrong view of perfection, but still…" Mirana gazed into the distance, and Tarrant had a feeling she wasn't seeing the beautiful vista before her, but something in her own mind. And that could be a frightful thing sometimes, a fact to which he could attest. "Still, sometimes I wonder if I am not as much in danger of becoming a ruler like Iracebeth…" She shook her head. "Being a monarch is a frightening thing sometimes, Tarrant. But not nearly as frightening as seeing two of my dearest friends at odds with each other." Finally turning to face him again, she gently brushed his arm with her fingertips. "Only you can make the decision you feel is right. I will support you no matter what. But I beg you to understand one thing before you make any decision final - a part of you will die, as you suspect, if you cut Mally or Alice from your life." A shaky smile momentarily touched her dark lips. "Believe me, I know that perhaps better than anyone else." Then she drew in a deep breath, and with it her shoulders straightened, her head went up, and her hands once more floated into the air. "I shall leave you to your thoughts, Tarrant. Good day."

Hatter stared after his Queen for a moment, feeling even more lost than he had when Mirana had come to see him. Perhaps it was the difference between their social statuses - after all, she was a Monarch, and he was just a Hatter - but sometimes he did not understand what she meant. The one thing in that he did understand perfectly, however, was something he wished he hadn't.

Somehow he had to get Mally to accept Alice, and quickly, or he feared he would fracture with their lost friendship.

* * *

Rolling over for the twenty-seventh time, Tarrant savagely punched his pillow in an attempt to make it more pliable, thus more comfortable. Surely there had to be _some_ position where he would be allowed to go to _sleep_!

_The pillow is not the problem._ Sighing deeply at that truth, he rolled onto his back and stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. _I need to see Alice. I must. I cannot wait another night, another day - another _minute_! Royal orders or not, I am going to go see Alice tonight._

It didn't take him long to get dressed again and slip on his Hat. It was another matter entirely, however, to creep down the hushed halls of the palace without making a single noise. Occasionally his shoe would scuff against the floor, or the fabric of his coat would swish too loudly, causing him to freeze. He held his breath, eyes clamped shut, until he was sure no soldiers were coming running to report his nocturnal activity to the Queen. Surely a Crime (could this _really_ be considered a Crime, though?) such as the one he was committing would be worthy of banishment.

He would just have to be careful not to get caught, then. That was that.

At last he reached the door to Alice's room, and he nearly slumped to his knees with relief. He had made it, and without a sign of interference, too. Fate must really want him to be exactly where he was tonight.

Securing the doorknob with one shaking hand, he gently turned it and pushed. To his immense relief, the door swung silently inward, allowing him immediate entrance. He debated for a moment whether to leave the door open or closed, but decided leaving it open would be an obvious sign that something was amiss, so he closed it.

The moonlight slanted at just the right angle to brighten Alice's face. She looked much better than the last time he'd seen her (for any significant amount of time, anyway). There was color in her pale cheeks again, and the lines of pain on her forehead were gone. Her blonde hair shone as if it had been freshly washed and brushed.

She'd never looked more beautiful.

Nervously twisting his fingers together, he crept toward the bed. He didn't want to startle her, but he _had_ to wake her up. He had to talk to her, to see her smile and hear her voice. The hollow ache inside his chest wouldn't ease until he did.

"Alice?" he whispered. When she didn't even twitch, he raised his voice just a little bit. "Alice?"

She stirred then, arms stretching out a bit as she yawned. Then her eyes slowly blinked a bit before snapping wide she saw him. "Hatter!" It was obvious she was trying to keep her voice low, but the sheer pleasure on her face shouted how happy she was to see him.

The sharp edges of pain in his chest softened a bit. "Alice," he greeted. A grin tickled his lips and then burst free.

Before he could stop her, she'd carefully maneuvered herself into a sitting position, holding out her arms toward him. "Come here," she said. "I've missed you so."

This time he wasn't really taking care to be quiet or subtle as he happily accepted her invitation. Perching on the edge of her bed, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her carefully but tightly against his chest. Inhaling her familiar and long-missed scent as he buried his face in her hair, he breathed easy for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "I've missed you, too," he finally admitted. He pulled back but kept hold of her hands. "You look so much better."

Alice's face glowed with a warm blush. "I feel better, especially now." Her fingers tightened around his as she smiled. "You had the courage to do what I didn't. I've been so tempted these past nights to sneak out and come see you."

Reaching up to take Alice's face in his hands, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Mirana said you've been healing well. That you walked out to your balcony by yourself!"

Her face dimmed a little. "I did," she said. "I know she only has my best interests in mind, but I feel so frustrated. I haven't been outside since I've come back to Underland, and while I know you're trying to bring me a bit of the outdoors every morning, it's not the same." She glanced away, smoothing her hands across the blanket resting on her lap. "I don't suppose you - well, you'd be up for a midnight stroll in the garden?" Her eyes flashed briefly up to his, alight with hope.

Hatter blinked. "I believe _I_ should be the one asking _you_ if you're up to it," he said.

She smiled. "I think I'll be up to it more once I'm out there."

He hesitated. If something were to happen to Alice while they were outside (since he wasn't supposed to be with her in the first place), he'd never forgive himself. But how could he deny her something she so fiercely wanted? He knew the answer before the question fully formed in his mind. He couldn't.

Despite his reluctance, he agreed. Once Alice had pulled on a silk robe and tied it around her petite waist, hiding her white pajamas, Hatter nervously slid his arm around her waist and took her hand in his to gently guide her toward the door. "If you're feeling he _least_ bit unsteady, tell me immediately," he said. "Okay?"

Alice nodded. "Let's go."

They made it out the doors of the palace with no problems, but he could tell by the way her pace slowed and she leaned a little more heavily on him that she was tired. He could also tell by the stiffness in her limbs that she was frustrated with her weakness. For a moment he debated something, wondering whether or not he should do what he was thinking. But when Alice swayed a little, his decision was made for him.

Ignoring her protest, he leaned over and gently swung her up into his arms. She was lighter than he'd expected, and he remembered the time when he'd picked her up and put her on the brim of his Hat. It made him smile.

Finally Alice wound her arms around his neck and relaxed. "What are you smiling about?" she asked him.

"Good memories," he said. For a while he walked and she rode in comfortable silence, enjoying the gardens and just being in each other's presence again.

At last they reached one of the benches that were scattered among the trees and flowers, and Tarrant gently set Alice down on it before taking a seat next to her. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Leaning her head back, Alice closed her eyes and smiled. "Much better," she said.

Petals from the cherry blossom tree they were seated under fell like pink snow around them, and one soft petal landed on her nose. Chuckling, Hatter reached out and plucked it away, glad to see Alice so happy again. He was happy just _seeing_ her again, for that matter. He'd missed her dearly.

It struck him then, clearer than any Thought had in a long time. He really didn't want to spend the rest of his life, no matter how long or short, without Alice. He could easily see her there next to him - walks in the gardens at Marmoreal, in the chair next to his at teatime, waking up next to each other in the morning and going to sleep the same at night.

Cutting his glance to her, he watched as she caught a few falling petals in her hands, cradling them for a few moments before lifting them to her mouth and blowing gently. The petals swirled off, catching on the cool evening breeze and vanishing into the distance. Alice watched the whole thing with a peaceful smile on her lips that carried into her eyes.

He couldn't wait another moment. If he did, he might explode.

Alice looked up in surprise when he abruptly stood. For a moment he froze before her, clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to find the right words. But he felt more lucid than he had in a while, and as he went to his knees before her and gathered her hands in his, everything fell together smoothly. "Alice, I-I - no, let me say what I need to say first. I know we're from two different worlds, and you're a Champion and I'm a Hatter, but - I've really missed you these past few weeks, and it's made me realize something. I don't know how these things are done in Otherland, but - here we just come out and say it. Alice Kingsley, Champion of Underland, Slayer of the Dreaded Jabberwocky, Conqueror of the Bloody Big-Head, and Delight of my life. _I love you_, and - will you marry me?"

_~To Be Continued~_

_**Once again, thank you so much for your support and your kind words, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll post the new on one Tuesday to celebrate **_**Alice in Wonderland_'s coming out on DVD!_**


	22. Plans

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** Happy _Alice in Wonderland_ DVD release day! I'm so sorry for those who have to wait the extra few days, but I'll update again on Thursday to try to ease the ache. And I just wanted to clarify that Mirana was keeping Tarrant and Alice apart because she understands the old saying "abscense makes the heart grow fonder," which is more true in Underland than anywhere else. So I guess you could say that, in a way, she saw this proposal coming ahead of time, and, in her seeming delay, only sped things up a little. This is the chapter where you find out how Alice answers Tarrant's most Important Question, so I shall delay you no longer! I hope you enjoy, and thank you again so much for all the reviews you all leave me!

**-Chapter 22-**

_Plans_

Tarrant's words seemed to bounce around in Alice's head, which was suddenly very empty of any other thought - rational or otherwise. He wanted to marry her. _He wanted to marry her!_ Could it be true? Or was this, perhaps, another one of her elaborate Dreams, and she'd only imagined him coming to rescue her from her rooms and bring her out to the gardens? _No, no, Alice! No more thinking about real things as dreams! The last one almost turned out a disaster…_

Only when she saw Hatter's eyes inching toward a nervous yellow did she realize she was sitting there gaping at him, having not given him the answer he was waiting for. "Oh!" she said, most intelligently. Then, just because it sounded so idiotic the first time, her scrambling brain decided to make her repeat it. "_Oh!_"

"'Oh'?" Hatter repeated, face falling.

"No!" Alice shook her head frantically, since that wasn't what she meant at all. _Oh, Alice, you're making a wonderful mess out of this! Get it right!_

"N-No?" Eyes dimming to a strange greenish-grey, he moved to stand, at the same time pivoting as if to bolt.

"_No!_" Alice latched on to his wrist and clung with all her might. "I don't mean _no_, _I won't marry you,_ I mean, _no, 'oh' is not at all what I meant to say_!" Tugging so he would come back down to her level, she said, "I _meant_ to say yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you!" The words _finally_ found their way out of her mouth, and she felt free and happy after saying them. This was the perfect moment, and nothing could possibly make it better - _or_ ruin it.

For a moment Hatter stared up at her, glowing lavender eyes round with surprise and pleasure. Then, abruptly, he got off his knees to sit next to her. For another moment he regarded her silently, then whispered, "I am going to kiss you now, Alice." And then he followed through on that promise, taking her face in his hands and kissing her just as delicately as he had the very first time.

And Alice found herself falling in love with him all over again. The lingering pain in her side was gone, and she felt stronger and more alert than she had in a long, long time. Underland was where she belonged, as if there had ever been any doubt of _that_, and Tarrant was who she belonged _with_. He was delightfully mad, and wonderful, and caring, and sweet, and gentle, and… _Gone_.

Alice's eyes snapped open even as she opened her mouth to protest his letting go of her. But she saw him fumbling his hands, tugging at something on his finger as he muttered to himself. "Ah don' hae a ring," he explained to her. "Nae perfec'-Alice-ring, anyway. Ah was nae really plannin' this for tonigh'. Bu' Ah promise Ah'll ge' ye a ring as soon as-"

Reaching out, Alice placed her hand on Tarrant's cheek and turned his face back toward her. "Hatter, it's all right," she whispered. "I don't _need_ a ring. As long as I have you, that's all I will _ever_ need."

"Bu' Ah wan' tae give ye-" One last tug, and he grinned triumphantly. "There!" He held up something between them, and the moonlight glinted off three small silver pins set in a ring-size pincushion. "It's nae much, Ah know, bu' 'tis somethin' till Ah can get ye an Alice-ring."

"But don't you need it to work?" She had seen him use it before, when he was making her dresses in Otherland. He would pull a handy needle out of his portable pincushion, thread it, and then go to work, all in the span of a blink.

He smiled. "I have others." She noticed his brogue had finally eased away since he wasn't so concerned with finding her something to wear as an engagement gift. "It seems only fair to give you this one, since-"

"-Since I've lost all the beautiful dresses you made for me in Otherland," Alice finished. "I'm terribly sorry about that. And I didn't even get to wear half of them, either." She sighed in lament.

Doing something swift and clever with his fingers again, Tarrant then reached out to take her hand and slide the pincushion ring onto her hand. It fit perfectly - he must have resized it for her. "Be careful not to poke yourself with the needles and pins," he said. "Though the eye end is not as sharp as the actual needle. And the pins have their sharp ends hidden, anyway." Smiling, he then went on to say, "And don't you fret yourself about those dresses. I'll make you more - many more, better ones - now that we're back here." His eyes widened. "And _the_ dress! Yes, you'll need a wedding dress. It will have to be a wonderful dress, a fabulous dress, a dress fit for a Champion, and an Alice at that!"

"Tarrant," she said softly, squeezing his hand.

He shut off mid word, eyes widening a bit. "Thank you," he whispered, smiling. Then his expression faded, and he sighed. "I'm still extremely Mad," he said. "Are you sure you want to marry a madman?"

"I'm not marrying a madman," Alice said simply. "I am marrying Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter, my Loyal Protector, Dearest Friend, and the Love of my Life."

He fairly glowed under her praise, the color in his cheeks rising with a blush. "Thank you, Alice," he whispered.

When at last he carried her back to her room, as the Sun was thinking about peering over the horizon, she went without protest. With the feeling of Tarrant's goodnight kiss lingering on her smiling lips, she found it very difficult to fall back to sleep for the rest of the night.

But with Tarrant's pincushion ring on her finger and the locket her mother had given her around her neck, she at last managed to find her way to Dreamland.

* * *

Alice woke to the (rather obvious) realization that she must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. What really miffed her was that there was not one but _two_ fresh roses in the vase by the door: How and when had Tarrant retrieved them and put them there? For a moment she puzzled over why there were two instead of the usual one, but finally understood it. _One for each of us, signifying our engagement._

Despite the fact that she had spent half the night awake, and the Sun was just barely completely over the horizon, she felt refreshed and well-rested. She squirmed carefully into a seated position, not wanting to wait for her nursemaid. Today she determined to do more than she had before, all in preparation for the most important walk she'd take in her life - the walk down an aisle to become Mrs. Hightopp.

A grin tickled at Alice's lips, but she swallowed it back. If anyone came in while she was grinning like Chess, surely they would know _something_ had gone amiss overnight, and that would never do.

She had just enough presence of mind to tuck her left hand under the blankets right before the door opened completely to reveal Rissa. The woman didn't seem to notice that, nor that there was one more rose than usual that morning, as she bustled across the tray in her hands down on the nightstand with a firm thump and rattle of crockery. "Good morning, Miss Alice," she said cheerfully. "You are looking well this morning."

"I feel well. Much better than even yesterday," she said. She just conveniently left out the "how" and "why."

"That is excellent news!" Rissa clapped her hands happily before reaching for the usual plate of pastries, fruit, and cheese, which Alice was now able to eat almost all of before she became full. "Her Highness will be happy to hear that. She mentioned to me this morning before I came here that she would be coming to see you later."

Alice knew facing the White Queen would be a tad trickier than a nursemaid. Mirana was Mistress of White Lies, and would see through whatever stories Alice concocted, even if they were very close to the truth. She would just have to be careful not to seem too - overly emotional, then, she decided. Nibbling on a blue strawberry (it had taken her a while to get used to the oddly colored fruit in Underland, but fortunately everything tasted the same, yet somehow _better_, and now she took all the hues and differences for granted), she decided she would just have to pretend that nothing was different.

It seemed like forever before Rissa finally left her alone. Usually Alice somewhat enjoyed being pampered and attended to, but today it was grating on her nerves. It was a relief when the door closed so she could pull out her left hand and admire the pincushion ring that adorned her left hand. It was the most perfect thing Tarrant could have gifted her with, the ideal way for her to always have a part of him with her.

She was startled when the door opened again, and two round, pale faces peered eagerly around the doorframe at her. Laughing, she leaned forward as far as was comfortable and motioned the Tweedles in. "Tweedledee and Tweedledum, as I live and breathe!" she declared. "I have not seen you in the longest time. Where _have_ you been, and more importantly, _how_ have you been?" She knew she had to get out the most important things quickly, otherwise she wouldn't be able to put in a word edgewise.

"Most fabulously," Tweedledum declared.

"No, no, that ain't right," Tweedledee corrected, looking positively scandalized. "We ain't been all right, let alone 'most fabulously,' since our Champion's been laid out."

"'Laid out'?" the former repeated incredulously. "You act like she's gone and died!"

"Well obviously she ain't dead!" the latter protested. "She's lyin' right there, ain't she?"

Alice bit her lower lip to hold in her giggles. The Tweedles never ceased to amuse her, and she just wanted to draw them into her arms and hug them, they were both so adorable. But she didn't figure they would appreciate that; likewise, it did not seem wise for the simple reason that they would probably get in an argument over which she liked better, thus hugged harder. It would be best for all parties involved if she stayed out of it, and merely sat back and enjoyed their unique brand of entertainment, she decided.

"She ain't _lyin_'!" Tweedledum said, pointing at Alice. "She's _sittin_'! Can't you tell the difference?"

"Contrariwise, if she weren't sittin', she'd be lyin', and that's all I'm saying!" Tweedledee countered somewhat crossly.

"If she were she'd be, but if she ain't, she isn't!" Tweedledum returned. "And she _isn't_!"

The door opened again, this time to admit the White Queen. "Tweedles," she admonished softly. "Alice is still recovering, so perhaps it's best not to excite her _too_ much."

Alice was in far too good a mood to feel cross at the unintentional slight to her strength in the Queen's words. "I find them rather amusing," she said fondly, smiling at the Tweedles. They, in return, identically grinned back.

"I'm glad you appear to be feeling much better. You have color in your cheeks again, and I can see your muchness in your eyes. Yes, you're better. I think, if you would like, it would be all right to go out in the gardens for a bit today." Mirana smiled kindly.

Moving to casually cover her left hand with her right, Alice said, "Do you think I'll need an escort, Que- Mirana?" She was still trying to get used to calling the White Queen by her given name.

"We'll do it!" the Tweedles said enthusiastically.

Alice kept her gaze focused on Mirana. She could see that the monarch knew exactly whom her Champion was speaking of, and it seemed she was debating the pros and cons of the matter. "I'll have Rissa come help you get ready," the White Queen said at last. "And I'll send for Tarrant to come to your room."

Mirana left, taking the Tweedles (who were still arguing their merits as Escorts) with her. Finally letting out her breath, Alice grinned widely, tossing off her blankets and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She didn't see why she needed Rissa to help her get ready, for her pajamas and robe looked fine for her. They certainly hadn't seemed to bother Hatter.

She was just drawing on her robe when Rissa came in. She paused for a moment, eyes and mouth both round in shock, before rushing across the room. "Miss Alice! I'm supposed to help you with these things."

"It's all right, Rissa. I'm feeling so much better now. I think I'm perfectly capable of putting on a robe and shoes and brushing out my hair myself."

The nursemaid clicked her tongue. "I'm sure you are, but Her Ladyship said something about you going out to the gardens with our Royal Hatter. I need to help make you the prettiest, hmm?" With a giggle, Rissa guided Alice to a seat by the window and started brushing out her long blonde curls. Then, with a few deft twists of her hands and only slightly painful pokes with hairpins, she stepped back and offered a hand-held Looking Glass. "There," she said. "What do you think?"

Alice examined her coifed hair with a wary eye. Most of it was still hanging loose over her shoulders and down her back, but Rissa had pulled up and braided the sides, then joined the braids from either side in a small bun at the back of her head. "I like it," she said, smiling.

Rissa glowed with pride. "I think Hatter Hightopp will, too." She giggled as a tentative knock on the door rang out, a knowing glitter in her dark eyes as she went to answer the hail. "Hatter Hightopp," she said, curtsying. "Alice is ready." She stepped back, sending Alice a secretive smile as (for all she knew) Tarrant laid eyes on Underland's champion for the first time in several long weeks.

Tarrant played his part perfectly. He crept across the room slowly, his Hat cradled in his hands. Alice noted that a new pincushion ring had replaced the one he'd given her, and his eyes were aglow with such happiness it made her blush. At last he paused before her, setting his Hat on the vanity so he could lean down and press a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Alice," he greeted, lisp even more pronounced than usual.

"Tarrant." Accepting his hands, she allowed him to gently lift her to her feet, where she was content to stand in the circle of his arms for a moment. He held her gingerly, and she wasn't sure if it was for show or if he was genuinely afraid he would hurt her if he held her tighter. Perhaps it was a bit of both, even though the pain in Alice's side was nearly nonexistent now.

When he kept his arm around her waist and took her hand as he had the night before, Alice noticed that Rissa had vanished, probably to gossip to the other maids. Laughing slightly at the thought, she accompanied Hatter along the same path they'd taken the night before, content to take her time. This time she was determined to get farther than she had before, and made it almost all the way to the bench before Tarrant had to swing her into his arms and carry her the rest of the way.

"You're so much stronger now," Hatter remarked as he set her down. "You made it almost all the way by yourself."

Alice tugged him down onto the bench next to her. She was glad it was nestled back into the cherry blossom trees a bit, so passersby would probably overlook them sitting there. "It was amazing how much strength I lost in a week," she remarked. "It hardly seems fair I can't regain it as quickly as I lost it."

Wrapping his arm about her, Tarrant fingered some loose curls of her hair as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're alive," he said quietly. "That is what is most important to me. You know I'll be here as you continue your recovery, and would have been there even more if Queen Mirana had not forbade me from seeing you."

Seeing his eyes dim at that, Alice reached across his lap to take his free hand in hers. "We'll be there for each other for the rest of our lives," she said firmly. "But now that you've mentioned it, I wonder why the Queen kept us away from each other for so long?"

He continued to brush her hair with one gentle hand as his opposite thumb rubbed across her fingers comfortingly. "She said something to me about both of us needing time to heal," he said. "And that I had an 'important decision' to make." He sighed deeply.

Sensing his sadness, Alice lifted her head and gazed up at him. His eyes had dimmed to a murky greenish-grey. "What's wrong, Tarrant? What's happened?"

"Mally's mad at me," he said, not looking at her. "She's mad at me for going Up There to get you, and now she's mad that you've decided to stay in Underland." He shook his head slowly. "I'm not wanting to _abandon_ our friendship, which is what I think she thinks is going on."

This time Alice was the one avoiding Tarrant's gaze. "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble," she whispered.

"Nae! Ye've caused no trouble a' all, lass!" His brogue deepened passionately in denial of her comment. "Ye're no' jus' importan' tae meself, bu' tae all o' Underland. This place-" he gestured grandly to encompass the gardens of Marmoreal and beyond "-is ne'er completely _righ_' unless a Champion is presen'." Suddenly he ducked his head. "I'm a _slurvish_ man," he whispered.

"Tarrant!" Alice recoiled in surprise. "Whatever would make you say such an untrue thing?"

"Ah didn' go tae Otherland tae ge' ye so Underland could be in balance again," he said shamefully. "Ah wen' tae Otherland tae bring ye ba' because _Ah_ nee' ye." His eyes swirled through a range of colors for a moment, not settling on one until he reached the orangey-red of anger. He began frantically muttering something, and she was only able to pick out every three or four words, all of them unkind, all of them directed at himself.

"Tarrant!" She grasped his free hand in both of hers, squeezing to get his attention. "Tarrant, _look at me_!"

He did, ginger eyes focusing with smoldering intensity and no sign of changing back to lime. His lips still moved at a frantic pace, though it seemed he was more or less mouthing the words now, instead of voicing them.

"I am _infinitely_ glad you came to get me. And at this moment Underland as a whole is not the most important thing to me right now, as happy as I am to be back to it, since it is my home. The most important thing to me right now is _you_. I have regretted leaving Underland several times before, and I am sorry for all the time we lost together because of my decision. But now I plan to make up for that, somehow, but I can't do that if you keep blaming yourself for something that you haven't even done _wrong_."

Throughout her impassioned speech his eyes had remained mostly orange. But at last they lightened to yellow, then finally back to green. Offering her a hesitant smile, he pulled her back to him and wrapped his other arm around her, too. "Thanks, Alice."

"Thank _you_, Hatter."

For a little while they sat in silence, watching cherry blossoms float down from the trees to coat the walkways. The day was warm and sunny, with just enough of a breeze to keep it from being hot. And, sitting in the garden in Marmoreal with the only man in two worlds she ever would or could marry, Alice decided things couldn't get much more perfect.

At last she broke the silence. "When are we going to tell everyone else about our engagement?"

Reaching out, Hatter slipped his pincushion ring off and slid it into his pocket. "As soon as we get back to the castle would work," he said. "But for the moment…"

Alice smiled and happily accepted Tarrant's kiss.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**I very much hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading it!**_


	23. Questions and Answers

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** This chapter answers a lot of questions I've brought up throughout the story, not the least of which is the mechanics of how the rabbit hole was blocked off. Once more, thank you all for all the reviews, faves, alerts, and hits - you guys have literally blown me away! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**-Chapter 23-**

_Questions and Answers_

Tarrant didn't usually consider the tea table the correct place to carry on conversations about unpleasant topics. But on this day, it became the epicenter of items of particular, if not distasteful, interest.

The news of his and Alice's engagement didn't seem to come as a great surprise to anyone, though Mirana immediately declared a Grand Tea Party to be in order. For a bit chaos reigned as everything was brought to readiness for the occasion, and the tea table was laid out in the garden and Important Guests (mostly friends of Alice and Tarrant) were invited.

Alice fairly glowed from her position to his right. There was no sign of pain or fatigue on her face, and she didn't move the least bit gingerly as she reached for her teacup. Even if she was in pain, it was obvious she wasn't feeling it.

Hatter felt heartened when Mallymkun arrived. She was the last one to come in, and sat a good bit further down the table from him than she usually would, but she joined in the Toast to celebrate Tarrant and Alice's engagement, and she even laughed at something Alice said. Perhaps there was hope that he could make up with his Dormouse friend after all.

For a good while frivolity was the order of business, and even Time seemed to be celebrating since he didn't seem to be in any rush to get it over with. The Tweedles told jokes, played pranks, and argued amiably with each other; Thackery kept the throwing of teacups and food to a bare minimum; Chessur and Mally set aside their differences for the day; and Mirana lost the tiredness and forced smiles that ruling forced upon her.

As the party wore on, conversation turned to more serious subjects. It all began with a comment made by Alice: "There's one thing I can't understand - why the rabbit hole was blocked off. It is so deep, how is that even possible?"

The lively chatter died as everyone looked first to Alice, then to Mirana. Since she was a Monarch, she was expected to have all the answers. In most cases, she did. A distinct hush fell over the table as they all waited to see if she'd have the answer to this.

Calmly folding her hands on the tabletop, Mirana solemnly gazed down the table to Alice. "As you know, Underland is a magical land filled with magical creatures. The rabbit hole in Otherland is just as magical as Underland itself, since it is a bridge between the two worlds. _However_, there is an exception to this rule. Certain people from Otherland - like you, Alice - have imaginations broad enough and lively enough to accept the existence of other lands, and Magic in and of itself. That is why you were able to fall down the rabbit hole. However, the majority of people in Otherland do not have the same abilities you do. To them, the rabbit hole would be just that - a rabbit hole. It would not extend beyond the normal depth, and thus they would have no problems filling it in." Mirana glanced over at McTwisp, who had mostly kept to himself during the tea party. "When I sent McTwisp to check on the two of you, he came back to report that the top of the rabbit hole was completely filled in and impassable, though the rest of it - the part connected to Underland itself - was still exactly as it was before."

Alice nodded slowly. "That makes sense," she said. "I had wondered how it was possible for such a deep hole to be completely filled in, unless it was someone from Underland with nefarious purposes in mind at work."

Tarrant felt his hands unintentionally clench into fists. He knew exactly whom she was talking about, and did _not_ like to think about them.

Mirana, however, smiled easily. "No, it was no one down here. Those who - ah - would have reason to do so are unable to gain access to it." Her smile faded, and her gaze intensified as she stared at her Champion, who suddenly seemed nervous. (Then again, he couldn't blame her, for he would feel the same under such an concentrated stare.) "May I ask you a question in return, Alice?"

Hatter's betrothed nervously twisted the skirt of one of the tea dresses he'd made for her during her convalescence in her fists. "Of course, milady," she said politely.

"Know that you don't have to answer if you don't want to, Alice. But we were all wondering - what happened to you in between the time you got Tarrant back here and you arrived yourself?" Mirana's tone was gentle and coaxing, but it was obvious that there was no order involved, only friendly curiosity and genuine concern for the woman's wellbeing.

Alice's gaze dropped silently to her hands, which had tightened in her lap. Immediately Tarrant leaned forward in his chair, which he scooted a little closer, and rested his hand over hers. She looked up, and he smiled reassuringly. Though he was curious himself, he didn't want to cause Alice more pain than she'd already been through.

"It would be better if I discussed it, I suppose," Alice said at last. She turned her head to include everyone at the table. "Keeping it bottled inside me isn't healthy." A small smile tilted up one corner of her mouth briefly before it was gone again. "At least, that is what some people would say." One of her hands released her skirt to take Hatter's, twining with his fingers and clinging firmly. Though she was pale, and there was an echo of fear in her eyes, she spoke unfalteringly. "After Tarrant vanished, I rode straight back to my home. I had a box, you see, in my bureau, where I kept mementos from my last trip to Underland, including the vial of Jabberwocky blood." Here she hesitated, her eyes distant as if remembering what exactly had happened.

Ignoring everyone else at the table so he could focus only on Alice, he squeezed her hand in gentle support and smiled reassuringly at her when she looked up at him with slight panic in her gaze. Almost immediately he felt her tense muscles relax, and the alarm in her eyes eased.

After clearing her throat and taking a sip of tea, Alice continued. "I was just getting ready to drink it when my sister came into my room in a panic. She said her husband, my brother-in-law, Lowell - you remember him, Tarrant? - was outside threatening to kill me."

Tarrant missed the next bit of what she said because the Madness swirled up inside him. It came on so fast he had no hope of tamping it down before it exploded out of him in a string of words he'd not employed since the Bloody Big-Head had been in power. He had not liked Alice's brother-in-law from the moment he first laid eyes on the man, and it appeared that he had grounds for such an assessment.

"Tarrant!"

A few more words slipped by before he could stop them, but he shook his head and apologetically focused on Alice's worried face, only inches from his own. "Thank you."

Alice watched him worriedly for a moment longer as if to make sure he was really okay. Smiling reassuringly, Tarrant nodded and motioned for her to continue.

Turning back toward the party's other attendees, Alice took another deep breath and hung on to his hand as she went on. "My sister Margaret sent one of the maids to the stables for help, but our butler wasn't able to hold Lowell off long enough. I had two swords in my room - I got them on my travels in Otherland. I grabbed one of them, because I wanted to protect my mother and sister." Holding up a hand in apology, she cleared her throat and sipped her tea for a moment, all the while hanging on to Tarrant's hand with her other. "I could hear Lowell coming up the stairs, and I think he wanted me to. I knew there was no time to get out, nor to get my mother and Margaret out."

An odd groaning sound emitted from the arm of Tarrant's chair, but he couldn't seem to ease his grip. Apparently he wasn't squeezing Alice's hand as hard, for she wasn't noticing that something was the matter.

Mirana was leaning forward now, her brows drawn together in concern. "Why was he doing this, Alice?" she asked.

"I once found him cheating on my sister with another woman. He knew I knew, you see, and he has disliked me greatly since. I had a feeling his indiscretions had not stopped, so I made provisions for my mother and sister before I left, but went to great lengths to make sure that Lowell was unable to get his hands on any of the money. He was less than pleased, as you can tell."

A quick murmur of agreement sounded from the other occupants of the table.

"He came into my room with a pistol. It's a type of weapon, small and handheld, that has what's called a barrel. You pull a small trigger, and while I'm not entirely sure of the mechanics of it, somehow a small metal cylinder called a bullet is ejected from the barrel. I tried to knock his pistol aside with my sword, but he managed to fire before I could. That is how that small piece of metal came to be in my side. Lowell shot me." Alice's face was pale with stress and memories, but the determined fire that had always been present when her muchness was in attendance sparked and flared in her eyes.

A loud crack punctuated the end of her sentence, as if in echo of the sound of the shot that had injured her so severely. Everyone but Tarrant jumped, for he was too lost in his Madness to notice that he had broken the arm of his chair at Alice's words. Suddenly his mind was a screaming cacophony of voices he hadn't heard since leaving Otherland, all of them screeching for the same thing. _Retribution. Revenge. Murder. Blood. The murder, the blood, of the one who had caused his love such pain, who had dared to hurt her…_

"Hatter!"

The simultaneous cries from his friends only very dimly reached his ears, for he was almost completely lost to his Madness. He was teetering right on the edge, threatening to fall into the abyss, and he wasn't sure if he was screaming right along with the voices because they were all clamoring so loudly that he couldn't hear himself if he was…

"Tarrant!" Two small hands touched his skin, burning with cold fire against the flush of anger that had risen into his cheeks. For a moment the pale face framed with cascading gold was absolutely, terrifyingly unfamiliar to him. But at last the crystalline droplets streaking down her face and dripping off her chin snapped his mind back to sharp focus, and he recognized her.

"A-Alice…" Bringing up his shaking hands, he cupped her face, brushing his bandaged thumbs across her cheekbones to wipe away her tears. "Dannae cry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He tried to quell the shuddering that lingered in his limbs, but the combination of the Madness and the energy it had sapped from him made him unable to do so. "So sorry…"

And for the first time since he'd lost himself (he hoped briefly, but in all honesty he wasn't sure how long exactly he'd been Mad), he finally got up the courage to look into her eyes. At first he saw the sadness, but then he looked deeper and saw… Was that-?

Very quickly but very gently, Tarrant stood and removed Alice's hands from his face. Taking a step back, he murmured another apology, then spun and took off deeper into the gardens at a barely dignified pace.

As he was leaving, he heard a loud screech that could only have come from Mally, and then her shouting, "I'll kill him myself!"

Biting back his wince, Hatter hurried through the trees and flowers, ignoring their startled and curious whispers as he passed. _Alice is afraid of me. I should have known this would happen. I'm Mad, I should have known better than to think she'd want someone like me. Of course she's afraid of me. Now she'll want to go back to Otherland, not that I blame her. Oh, what have I done? I've chased her away, I've scared her off, I've made a horrible mess of everything. Oh no, oh no_… His frantic, tortured murmurings spilled from his lips as they crowed his mind, each one stabbing deeper and more painfully than the last. _I should have left it all alone. I should never have gone up to Otherland. I should have left Alice alone, left her to her life. At least Up There she would have found someone who was not Mad, who does not run a risk of hurting her every time he loses his mind…_ That thought was more painful than any of the others, and he went to his knees, hands clenched into fists around the panels of his jacket.

Setting his back against the trunk of a tree, Tarrant curled his legs up to his chest and set his elbows against them, burying his face in his maimed hands. _What have I done, what have I done, what have I done, what have I done, what have I-?_

"Tarrant!" The breathless voice was followed a moment later by gentle hands tugging at his wrists. He stiffened his muscles, refusing to move, for he knew that voice better than even his own. "Please, look at me…"

At last he yielded, letting Alice pull his hands away from his face. Hesitantly he looked up at her, staring at her with wide, worried eyes. She let go of his wrists and sank back on her heels, one hand remaining on his knee as the other went to her side.

Another knife of guilt sliced through him. _She chased after me, and it's hurt her more. You _slurvish_ Hatter! Look at what you've done._ Instinct had him reaching out for her, but at the last second he remembered and snatched his hand back. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

She glanced down at her hand, flushed deep red, and let go. "Fine," she said. Leaning forward, she gazed at him with eyes as wide as his own. "What's the matter, Tarrant? Why did you run off like that? Why - why did you look at me the way you did?"

He wanted to remove her hand from his knee, but he was afraid to touch her long enough to complete the task. "You're frightened of me," he whispered. "I saw it in your eyes. You're frightened of my Madness. I don't blame you. I can't blame you."

Alice's mouth fell open, and her fingers tightened convulsively on his knee. "You think - that's why…?" She leaned forward, grasping his shoulders, ignoring his small wince of wariness. "Tarrant, I'm not afraid _of_ you, I'm frightened _for_ you! I didn't even _think_ about the impact my words would have on you before I said them, and I apologize. I didn't mean to trigger-"

This time _he_ was the one in shock. Shaking his head, he said miserably, "Ye shoul' nae apologize. Ah-"

"_You_ nothing!" Her hands moved from his shoulders to his face, and she gently forced him to look her full in the face. Her determination was obvious in her eyes, which were still rimmed in red but not looking likely to leak tears any time soon. "Do you know what I have been trying to get used to most since I've come here, Tarrant?"

Warily wondering where she was going with that question, he shook his head.

Alice's lips curled into a smile. "You. And no, don't say anything yet, I'm not through. Knowing that you would love me so much, even after everything I've done to you - leaving Underland in the first place, forcing you to have to come to Otherland for me and nearly killing you for your trouble - has humbled and shaken me in a way I can't describe. It's not that I don't feel the same way about you, a thousand times over. I do. I love you so much it's a living, breathing entity inside me."

He blinked. Could he really have misread the emotion in her eyes so badly? It didn't seem likely, but _if_ he _had_, then that meant… "Ye nae afrai' o' me?"

"No," Alice said firmly. "I'm not."

Tarrant finally felt himself relax. But almost instantly he tensed up again. "I heard Mally - she said she's going to kill me…" _And rightly she should, since I wasn't there to protect Alice when that _guddler's scut_ hurt my Alice._

For a moment Alice looked puzzled. Then she laughed softly and shook her head. "Tarrant, she wasn't talking about killing _you_. She was talking about Lowell!"

"Alice is right."

The couple turned to see Mally scurrying toward them on all fours, her dark eyes soft with concern and apology. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have something I need to say."

Shifting to sit on his knees next to Alice while at the same time taking her hand in his, Tarrant nodded. "Go on."

Mally paused a couple of feet away and stood on her hind paws, not looking them as she nervously played with the hilt of her hatpin sword. "I - just wanted to say - I'm sorry about how I've been treating the both of you since you came back." She sighed heavily. "There's no excuse for what I did. All I can say is that I was jealous, and I admit it." She peeked up at them, her white fur tinged with pink. "I was a _slurvish_ fool, and I apologize for it. And I'm happy for you, I really am." After a self-deprecating shrug, she smiled shyly.

Reaching out, Alice carefully picked up Mally with one hand and held her in her palm. "Mally, it's all right. I'm not mad at you in the least." She smiled wryly. "To be honest, I can understand your anger at me. Tarrant was your friend first, long before I ever met him, and I would feel the same way if someone came in and tried to steal my friend - say, you."

Mally shuffled her paws and shot a sideways look at Tarrant before nodding. "Thank you for being so understanding," she said. "And I'm glad you're back, Alice."

Lifting the little Dormouse up, Alice placed a gentle kiss atop Mally's head. "Thank you, Mally. I'm glad to be back, too."

Tarrant held out his hand, and Mallymkun moved from Alice's palm to his. Lifting his friend up so he could look directly into her eyes, he said, "I will always be your friend, Mally. I promise. But this way, you've gained a new friend." He smiled as he felt his betrothed fingers tighten around his a bit at his words. "And thank you."

Mally batted away his words, fur now more cranberry than pink. "All right, all right," she said gruffly. "Let me down, would you? It's getting too gushy here for me." When Tarrant laughed and complied, she scurried off, shouting something neither understood over her shoulder before she vanished around the bend, back toward the tea table.

"I guess we should get back," Alice sighed. A wry smile curled her lips. "_And_ we should hope that Thackery's gotten over his anger enough to stop throwing things at whatever moves." Her free hand smoothed across her skirt. "How wonderful and different things are in Underland," she sighed.

Wrapping his arms around Alice, he very gently hugged her and said, "In a good way, I hope?"

Smiling up at him, looking absolutely radiant and more beautiful than she ever had before, Alice said, "Absolutely." And then she kissed him without constraint or shyness, and Tarrant smiled fuzzily and thought how wonderful it was, indeed.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**So questions are answered, and now those in Underland know what happened to Alice. Poor Tarrant, though, I felt like such a jerk writing this chapter, I wanted to hit myself for being so awful to him. But I promise things will keep getting better! Thanks again for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	24. Underland Wedding

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note**: Firstly, thank you all again so much for all your kind reviews! Every single one means so very much to me. Secondly, I had a _lot_ of fun coming up with the wedding ritual for Alice and Tarrant, so I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! (And thanks to my beta _jewel of athos_ for throwing out random words to help inspire certain aspects of it...) Once again, thank you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-Chapter 24-**

_Underland Wedding_

Alice critically examined herself in the Looking Glass before her. To be completely honest, she hadn't expected an Underland wedding to be anything like an Otherland wedding, but she hadn't expected it to be quite like _this_, either.

"I feel…" She trailed off, brow wrinkling. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure _what_ she felt.

Mirana leaned forward and adjusted Alice's veil a bit. "There." She smiled peacefully, meeting Alice's eyes in the mirror. "You look beautiful. If Tarrant doesn't go weak-kneed when he sees you, well…" She shrugged and smiled. "I'll renounce my title as Queen."

Though Alice knew the words were meant to be comforting, it just made more bread-and-butterflies take flight in her stomach than before. Turning back to the Looking Glass, she gazed at herself and decided that the mix of blue and white worked. The white in her dress was a familiar tradition as well as matching the theme of Marmoreal, but the blue ribbons were an addition she hadn't expected. And the veil that was woven entirely out of blue and white flowers was also an unexpected but nice surprise. That, and it perfectly matched her bouquet.

Mally scurried around and straightened out a slight wrinkle in the bottom of Alice's dress. "There. You look perfect now."

Alice gazed at her two closest friends in Underland and smiled shakily. "Thank you both so much," she whispered. "For everything."

The Dormouse affectionately patted Alice's foot, since that's all she could reach, while Mirana offered her a somewhat airy hug. "Not only are you Underland's Champion, Alice, you are a dear friend and very much like the daughter I've never had. I'm so happy to finally see you and Tarrant having your wedding and the joyously happy life together you deserve."

Alice smoothed the hand not holding her bouquet down her skirt, smiling at the silky feel. "Thank you, Mirana." She drew in a deep breath, touched the locket around her neck, and turned to face the Queen. "I'm ready."

"Excellent." Offering another exciting smile, Mirana floated out of the room to take her place at the head of the long aisle Alice would walk down to join Tarrant. Mally stayed with the Champion, fussing over her hem. "It keeps wrinkling," she explained.

"Mallymkun," Alice said softly.

Sighing, the little white Dormouse looked up, the look on her face making it clear that she was expecting a scolding.

"You're one of my dearest friends here in Underland. And I'm so glad that I met you, and that you agreed to be a part of the wedding. And most of all, I'm so glad to be able to call you _friend_." Gracefully bending over, Alice brought the Dormouse into her palm and lifted her up to gently kiss the top of her furry head. "Thank you, Mally."

Chuckling self-consciously, Mally reached up to fondly tug on one of the few blonde locks left hanging loose around Alice's face. "Thank you, Alice. I _am_ glad you came back to Underland."

"As are we all." The drawl preceded Chessur's appearance by a second. For a moment he remained two floating turquoise eyes over an unnatural grin, but then the rest of him appeared, his ears and tail last. "Everything is in readiness, Champion. Are _you_ ready, my dear?"

After leaning over to set Mally down, Alice straightened again and nodded, clutching her bouquet in both hands. "More than."

Floating closer, Chess offered her a paw. "Then let's go, my dear."

Mally ran ahead to take her place as the Cat and Alice followed at a slower pace. "Thank you for agreeing to do this, Chessur," she said. "I'm so grateful."

Purring softly, Chessur reached his free paw across to pat her hand. "You saved Underland, and thus, me." His grin widened a bit. "Granted, I am a selfish creature that looks out for his own interests, but in some cases, I have been known to set some things aside for the greater good. And, my dear, your and Tarrant's marriage is, most definitely, the greater good."

Alice chuckled. "I'm glad you think so, Chessur."

Ahead of them, two chess pieces with the heads of knights bowed to her, then reached out and opened the wide double doors leading into the throne room. Chessur patted her hand again with his free paw, then gently guided her forward and into the room.

She had attended only one wedding in England, that of her sister. That one was nothing like this one. There were only a few people (and creatures) at this wedding, since neither Alice nor Tarrant had wanted to make a big deal of it, though Mirana had. All eyes were on Alice, but she had eyes for only one person.

Tarrant stood to Mirana's left, looking handsome but slightly uncomfortable in his new suit. His trademark Hat perched on his head, making her smile. And his eyes, glowing a soft lavender shade that took her breath away, were focused on hers, urging her to come closer and closer…

And then she was there. Chessur let go of her only once her hands were safely tucked into Tarrant's. Leaning over, she kissed the Cat on his cheek, and he purred loudly and floated backwards, looking the most smug she'd ever seen him.

Mirana held up her hands for silence. Immediately the music stopped, and an expectant hush settled over the small crowd gathered. Alice was sure everyone could hear her heart thrumming in her chest. If it beat any louder, they wouldn't _need_ music when it was all over.

The White Queen folded her hands together at her bosom, her dark eyes sparkling with absolute joy. "There is not a single one of us here today who does not know the stories of Alice Kingsley, Champion, and Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter. Their stories have diverged several times, often taking Alice back to Otherland, and once, even Tarrant. But now Alice has returned to Underland to stay, and together they have decided to make sure their _stories_, plural, become a _story_, singular."

At the same moment Alice's and Tarrant's fingers tightened around each other's, and they shared a grin, mutually filled with joy, excitement, and most of all, Love.

"Today, Tarrant and Alice will solidify their already powerful Bond by taking Vows that will enter them into Marriage," Mirana continued. Reaching down to the small table in front of her, she lifted up a beautiful white silk ribbon that was embroidered with small pearls that formed fancy, curling script in a language Alice didn't know. Motioning for Tarrant and Alice to come closer, she told them to hold out their joined hands - Alice's right and Tarrant's left. They did so, and she carefully wound the ribbon around their wrists, forming a comfortably loose bond that she finished off with a beautiful bow. "This ribbon is a physical symbol of your Love, and the Bond you are promising to each other. As I, the White Queen of Marmoreal, Mirana, and those of us gathered here, each a royal witness in his or her right, have seen, this Bond shall not be broken."

Mallymkun crept forward across the table then, hatpin sword in hand, as Mirana guided Alice and Tarrant's joined hands over a bowl of clear water, in which a single white rose petal floated serenely in the exact center. The White Queen took the bride's and groom's joined hands and hovered them over the basin. Then she nodded for Mally to come closer.

Alice had been expecting this part, since Mirana had explained to her the day before how everything was supposed to go, but she had also been dreading it to a certain extent. She was not squeamish by any means, but the thought of what was about to happen did make her swallow hard.

No one said anything as Mally looked up at them, smiled, and then very gently pricked first Alice's, then Tarrant's, index fingers with the tip of her hatpin. She stepped back as a single crimson drop welled to the surface of each of their wounds, then dripped down into the water, landing directly on the center of the white rose petal. For a moment the drops of blood hovered there, two single entities hovering side-by-side. And then the petal seemed to absorb the blood, drawing the droplets into itself. Alice expected it to turn red; instead, swirls of blue, green, lavender, gold, and silver shot through the tiny wrinkles in the petal's surface, creating a kaleidoscope of color that dazzled her eyes. All the while, the water did not change colors or even ripple, somehow still holding the petal in the exact center of the bowl.

Mirana lifted her gaze from the enthralling sight to look at Alice and Tarrant again, who looked back at her. "Alice Kingsley, Champion of Underland, will you accept Tarrant Hightopp's, Royal Hatter, hand in Marriage, a Bond that shall not and will not ever be broken for as long as you and Underland endures, as witnessed by myself and these dear friends?"

Alice felt her smile grow into a grin, the bread-and-butterflies that had been plaguing her earlier vanishing as she said in a strong, unwavering voice, "I do." _The one thing that endures between worlds…_

The White Queen shifted her now solemn dark eyes to Hatter. "Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter, will you accept Alice Kingsley's, Champion of Underland, hand in Marriage, a Bond that shall not and will not ever be broken for as long as you and Underland endures, as witnessed by myself and these dear friends?"

His lilac eyes met hers, endearing grin fully present as he whispered, "Ah do."

Mirana clapped her hands together twice and declared in a tone ringing with joy and pride, "Underland, I am pleased and honored to present to you Tarrant and Alice Hightopp!"

* * *

Such frivolity had not been witnessed in Underland since the Frabjous Day, Tarrant informed her as they sat to the Queen's right at the long tea table set up in the garden.

Since Alice had been injured when she reached Underland, there had not been a Grand Tea Party thrown in her honor, so her and Tarrant's reception seemed to be doubling as a welcome-home party of sorts.

Everyone at the table seemed to be in high spirits. Even Mally and Chessur were smiling and laughing together, having put aside their differences for a day to celebrate their friends' wedding. McTwisp was even looking relaxed and nowhere close to a fainting spell, his pocket watch for once tucked away in his waistcoat and not in his paw. Thackery was putting on a grand show, juggling crockery and utensils and scones and anything else he could get his hand on. The really amazing thing was when Mally jumped in, willingly being thrown about with everything else, and when she was finished, she merely jumped out of the fray and picked up her conversation with Chess right where she'd left off.

Even Absolem came, though it was obvious he was avoiding Chess, who was in turn avoiding him. Alice had heard of the Oraculum Incident, as Mally had nervously referred to it. She had a great feeling that the Parchment would not be seen again by anyone but the blue butterfly for a good long time.

The tea things were set out, but instead of scones and the other familiar sweets, a huge cake towered over them, taking up the entire center of the table. (It was said that Thackery had spent all night and most of the day baking it, though he did not seem to be suffering from lack of sleep, so Alice wasn't entirely sure about the truth of that, nor did she think she would get a truthful answer out of the mad March Hare.)

Alice was surprised when she bit into the cake. It was white, so she'd expected it to taste like vanilla, but instead a rich chocolate flavor filled her mouth, mixed with strawberry from the icing. She found her vanilla, however, when she sipped the tea, which was delightful.

Chessur suddenly materialized between Alice and Hatter, whose hands were still bound together by the silken ribbon. She was finding it a little difficult to do everything with her left hand, but was quickly learning to compensate. The Cat blinked as he looked back and forth between them. "Congratulations," he purred. Floating a little toward the right, he continued, "I don't suppose you'd like to offer me the wedding gift of your Hat?"

Tarrant's left hand shot up to take firm hold of his Hat. "Nae," he said irritably. "An' th' las' time Ah checked, _ye_ shoul' be givin' _us_ th' weddin' presen', nae th' other way 'roun'."

Sighing loudly, Chess offered a feline shrug and vanished, his large white teeth the last to go.

After a while, Mirana gently clapped her hands, calling to silence those at the table. "Now it is time for dancing!" she declared. Reaching over, she gently unwound the ribbon from Alice and Tarrant's hands, then very carefully folded it and handed it to Alice. "Go, go," she said, making airy shooing motions with her hands.

Keeping hold of Alice's hand, Tarrant led her out to a small clear space in the garden that did rather resemble a dance floor. Whereas two days ago she had been perfectly confident in her ability to Futterwacken, now she felt her limbs growing stiff and her joints seizing up. "Tarrant - I don't know if I can do this." It wasn't that she didn't want to Futterwacken with him - she did, and had several times as he was teaching her. But now there was an audience, and she wasn't so sure she could dance in front of an audience.

Tarrant squeezed her hands and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "It will be fine, luv," he whispered reassuringly. "Just forget they're all there, let go of your fear, and _dance_." Smiling, he stepped back, swept off his Hat, bowed to her, then their observers, and began to dance.

For a moment Alice remained frozen where she stood, afraid she would completely mess up. But then she remembered what Tarrant had said, drew in a deep, confident breath, and allowed the stiffness to slide right out of her limbs and into the ground.

And then, hitching up her skirts to reveal her bare feet (which never would have been accepted in Otherland, but was nothing unusual in Underland), she joined her husband in Underland's most famous dance of unbridled joy, matching each of his movements with equal fluidity and blissful intensity.

She became so caught up in the dance that she didn't notice when they were joined by some of the others, including the Tweedles, who were doing their own interesting interpretation of the Futterwacken.

Reaching out, Hatter caught her, pulling her closer and resting a hand on her waist as he led her in a faster version of the waltz, occasionally throwing in Futterwacken moves when she least expected them. Alice laughed, enjoying the feel of dancing with Tarrant, and more than that, dancing a waltz she could actually enjoy.

Eventually Tarrant had to give her up, and she danced with Chessur, then Thackery (who was a surprisingly good dancer), then McTwisp, and finally the Tweedles (both at once). Tarrant danced with Mirana, the two of them looking almost painfully elegant as they spun around the dance floor. Alice didn't let it get to her, though, and laughed when Mally clamored for her turn, and wound up dancing on the rim of Tarrant's Hat as he danced on his own. Then, declaring it to be enough, Hatter came back to claim his wife for the next few dances, but only after Alice had danced twice more apiece with Thackery, Chessur, and the Tweedles. She offered only courtesy dances to the few dignitaries Mirana had invited for the event, for she did not know them as well and would rather dance with friends - or better yet, her husband - than strange men she was not at all acquainted with.

Alice was grateful she was barefoot, otherwise she knew her poor feet would never be able to take so much dancing. She had not danced so much in a very long time, if ever. But she enjoyed every moment of it, particularly those she got with her husband.

As darkness finally encroached on the party, Alice slid her hand into Tarrant's and quietly pulled him away from the festivities, back toward the castle and the room Mirana had thoughtfully arranged for her and Tarrant to use for as long as they wished to stay.

The halls of Marmoreal were silent as they traversed them, but it was not an eerie silence. The quiet was comforting and welcome, though strains of music and laughter from the party outside did reach their ears every now and then.

When they reached the door of their private rooms, Tarrant opened the door. Then he turned toward her, smiling radiantly as his eyes glowed lavender. Alice laughed as he scooped her up, carried her over the threshold, and, in closing the door behind them with his foot, opened up the door to their new life, together.

_~To Be Continued~_

_**There is only one more full chapter left in this story, and then the epilogue. I'm sad that this story is winding down, but I've got another project in the works (though not a sequel to **_**Shades of Grey, _because I believe this story stands well on its own), so more adventures with Alice and Tarrant are on the way! In the meanwhile, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next should be up soon!_**


	25. Tranquil

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note:** A thousand apologies for taking so long to update this! First of all I went away on vacation, where I managed to get most of this written, but then on the last day there I got really sick, and though I meant to write the rest of this on the 18 hour ride home, I wound up lying down the whole way sleeping or generally being miserable. But I feel better now and managed to finally get the chapter finished. There's only one chapter left after this one, the epilogue, and though I'm really sad that this story is coming to an end, I'm excited about some new projects I have in the works for you all. In the meanwhile, I'm sorry again for taking so long to update this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-Chapter 25-**

_Tranquil_

Alice could pinpoint many times in her life when moonlight had brought her comfort on otherwise dark nights. She remembered the last time she'd been in Underland, when nights were dark far more than they were light, except the single night she'd spent in Marmoreal. Now that she was back, she had yet to see a completely dark night, though she supposed she couldn't say for certain whether that was true for the entire land, for she hadn't really been out of Marmoreal since arriving.

Tonight the moon seemed to glow even brighter than usual, spilling sparkling silver light across the room. What few things had color looked as white as the room's décor now, but Alice didn't mind. She had all the color she needed with her.

She lay with her head on Tarrant's chest, ear resting over his heart. Closing her eyes, she listened intently to its beat, slightly faster than her own even in sleep. She momentarily wondered if everyone's heart beat faster in Underland, but then decided that she'd like it better if it were just her Hatter's heart. For a while she stayed still and silent, just listening, focusing her entire world to that single sound, and the sensation of her husband's (would she ever get tired of thinking, speaking, hearing those two words?) breathing, his chest gently rising and falling beneath her cheek.

Eventually she opened her eyes again, unable to go to sleep. Her eyes fell on her hand, resting a few inches from her nose. Around her left ring finger, replacing the pincushion ring Tarrant had given her when he'd proposed, was a beautiful new ring. Two slender silver circles wrapped around her finger, and between them was a beautiful stone unlike anything she'd ever seen before. When she'd first seen it, it had been black, but when Tarrant had slid it onto her finger it had turned the most beautiful shade of green. Ever since then it had varied in shades and colors, even once shining lavender. Alice was positively bewitched, struck breathless at the fact that there was an Underland stone that changed colors with her moods - just like her Hatter's eyes.

A giggle welled up inside her, but she swallowed it back. Her joy was bubbling so wildly inside her that she felt like she might burst if she didn't let some of it out. She watched her ring wildly flash through a few colors before finally settling on iridescent green, only the smallest bit off the color of Hatter's eyes - for nothing could match that brilliance.

Tarrant stirred. She peeked up, smiling at the sight of two glowing lilac eyes only inches from hers. "Ye all righ', lass?" he asked, burr more pronounced because of his sleepiness.

"Better than all right," Alice said, smiling. Returning to her former position, she sighed contentedly. "You?"

"Ne'er better." He untangled his fingers from her hair long enough to push stray locks away from her face before brushing it lazily. His other arm snaked around her waist, slowing and pausing over the raised scar left over from her injury. His fingers splayed, palm pressing very gently against it. "Excep' for tha'…"

"It doesn't hurt." Alice rested her hand over his, closing her eyes at the rumbling in his chest that was building into a growl. "In fact, I usually forget it's there."

Tarrant turned his head, resting it against hers. "Ah wish Ah coul' promise ye tha' nothin' and nae one coul' e'er hur' ye again. Bu' - I cannae." The weight in those words was monumentally massive, and for a brief moment she wished she could see his eyes. But the yellowish shade her ring had taken on made her reasonably certain she didn't have to.

"Tarrant, do you think I feel differently? My worst fear is losing you, and has been for a good long while. One of my worst regrets was leaving Underland in the first place, and my even deeper regret was almost being the cause of your death. If you had died in Otherland, because of me…" Drawing in a deep, shaky breath, she closed her eyes again. "The thought of losing you, or even seeing you_ hurt_…" She shook her head. "I never thought I could love someone so deeply and so completely. I never _really _thought there was anyone anywhere meant for me, my other half, so to speak. But now I can't imagine things any differently." A brush of her thumb across the various scrapes and unhealed injuries on his hands left over by making countless hats proved her point. She loved every bit of him, including his Madness and his hands, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful every time she saw or felt how damaged his hands were.

He didn't say anything for a long while. Alice all but held her breath, waiting, listening to his heartbeat, which had sped up a little. Just when her patience had stretched so thin it threatened to snap, he reached up, cupping her chin in his hand. Gently lifting her head, he gazed at her for a moment, glowing eyes surprisingly dark and quite serious. He studied her face silently, and Alice was unsure if he was trying to see how serious she was, or if he was committing her sincerity to memory. Regardless of his reasoning, she remained still and allowed him to do whatever it was he wanted.

When at last he gently drew her face to his for a kiss, Alice knew that the bond they shared now - even though strong before - was more powerful than any words could express now that they were married. As awareness of everything except Tarrant faded away, Alice fuzzily thought that she liked things better this way. Much, much better.

***~Three Months Later - Underland Time~***

As Alice and Tarrant settled into their new, wonderful life of being newlyweds, Queen Mirana allowed them to stay at Marmoreal. It was most convenient for Tarrant to stay there, anyway, since he _was_ Royal Hatter and had once more taken up his trade now that Alice had come to Underland to stay and he could actually concentrate on his work.

But eventually Alice felt herself beginning to grow a little restless. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending days in her husband's workshop, watching him make the most delightful headpieces. And Marmoreal was truly beautiful, a delightful and spacious place to stay. But it was technically Mirana's home, not hers and Tarrant's. And she longed for a place she and Tarrant could call _their_ home. Not to mention the fact that she was beginning to feel a little useless just sitting around the castle doing nothing, watching everyone else work.

One day she decided to broach the subject with Tarrant. He stood at his worktable, and she sat on a stool a "safe" distance away, watching him. Clutching the edges of the stool in white knuckled grips, she said, "Tarrant, are you - happy here?"

He looked up, a shocked expression on his face. "You mean here working, or here with you, or here at Marmoreal, or here in Underland, or-"

"Tarrant!" She was used to his bouts with Madness, particularly during or right after working with his tools. Fortunately all it took was the calling of his name to snap him out of it.

"Thank you, luv," he said, sounding slightly strangled. Shaking his head a bit, presumably to clear it, he said, "What precisely did you mean, my Alice?"

She smiled - it never failed to bring a smile to her face when he called her his Alice. (It sounded infinitely better than "_the_ Alice" ever did.) "I mean here at Marmoreal. I know it is close and convenient for you to work here, and it is a beautiful place to live. But - it is _Mirana's_ home, not _ours_." She bit her lip. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I want a home we can call our _own_, not just a room in the castle."

Slowly nodding, Tarrant stepped forward to take her hands in his. "I understand exactly what you mean," he said. "And yes, while Marmoreal is a nice place to live, and it _is _convenient being right here, I can see where having a place of our own would be quite nice." He gazed at her for a long moment, a keen look in his bright eyes.

"So you don't mind if I approach Mirana about it?" she asked hopefully.

Instead of replying, Tarrant laughed softly and turned toward the door. "I believe I will stop early today," he said. "Follow me, luv."

Alice began to protest, but Hatter anticipated her and shook his head. They met hardly anyone in the halls as they walked, and those they did pass didn't pause to talk. Then again, Alice thought wryly, Tarrant wasn't giving them a chance. He was walking like a man on a mission, gently pulling her along with him.

They left the beautiful front doors of the palace, and Alice was surprised when they bypassed the gardens, instead heading straight toward the front gates. "Where are we _going_?" she demanded.

"Be patient, Alice," he cautioned. "We'll get there soon enough."

Bypassing Tugley Woods and the chessboard battlefield where she had fought and defeated the Jabberwocky, Tarrant led her down a sweet little lane (though it was barely wide enough to be called such a generous term) she had never seen before. "Teapot Lane," he said, as if anticipating her question. "This is an alternate route to Thackery's windmill."

"So we're going to see Thackery?" Alice asked, wondering what any of this had to do with her and Tarrant finding a place of their own.

"No," her husband replied. "And before you ask, we're not going to see Mally, either."

Alice closed her mouth, deflating when she realized that Tarrant had anticipated her next words. "So where _are_ we going?"

"Right here," Hatter replied. He tugged her to a stop next to him, simultaneously pivoting to his left so they faced what he'd brought her there to see.

Alice felt her ability to breathe vanish. "_Tarrant_-!" she squeaked out, unable to find any other words. Though it was quite obviously unfinished, the cottage they were facing looked like it was going to be absolutely beautiful when finished. "This is _ours_?"

"Do you like it?" he asked anxiously. "I wanted to consult you about the designs and such, but then I decided that I wanted it all to be a surprise, and then I figured you could choose the colors of the curtains and the like, and-"

"Tarrant," she prompted softly.

"-Thank you." Squeezing her hand, he drew her forward. "Come see the inside!"

The front door opened soundlessly when Tarrant turned the knob. He motioned for her to precede him, following anxiously behind her as she stepped inside.

From the outside, Alice had expected the house to have a pretty basic layout. But she was immensely surprised when she saw the inside (though really she shouldn't have been, since things in Underland were done a little or a _lot_ differently then Otherland). The entryway was open and airy, opening at the end into an equally spacious common room. Large windows offered a beautiful view of a garden and small pond in the back, and she could just see the tip of one of Marmoreal's towers over the trees.

Turning back the way she'd come, Alice found entrances to the kitchen and a dining room, which was small enough to be informal, but large enough to double as a formal when needed. Then she saw what she had missed before - a staircase curving along the wall to lead to an upper floor that she could see part of through the unfinished ceiling. "It's all _beautiful_," she said. And it was true. Granted, the house was much smaller than the one she'd lived in with her mother, but it was her and Tarrant's future home. And as long as he was with her, she would live in a dank and leaky cave and be happy.

Wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders, he gazed down at her hopefully. "You _really_ like it, then?" he asked anxiously. "I had to make a whole lot of people Promise not to tell you."

"How many know about this?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

Tarrant grinned sheepishly. "At least I was able to keep the secret from you, luv. That's what's most important." He leaned in for a kiss, which Alice happily gave him. "It should be finished soon. And then we can move in whenever you're ready."

Alice looked around the interior of her and Tarrant's future home and smiled. She could hardly wait!

***~One Year Later - Underland Time~***

The sound of snipping scissors and Tarrant's humming provided the perfect background noises as Alice pulled another sheet of parchment towards her and gazed thoughtfully at it. The quill pen in her hands idly spun between her fingers as she read over the precise calligraphy, deciding whether the offered trading agreement would be best beneficial to both parties, or just one.

Alice hadn't had to go to Mirana after all - the White Queen had come to her. Since she knew that Alice had been involved in a trading company in Otherland, she had wondered if her Champion would be interested in taking up a similar post in Underland. At first she was hesitant, unsure of how similar things were in Otherland and Underland. She didn't want to completely destroy relations between Marmoreal and somewhere else because she was doing things the wrong way.

McTwisp, who had (among many other things) been wearing the mantle of Trader, was more than happy to teach Alice the ins and outs simply in gratitude for her taking over one of his less-enjoyable jobs. So, within a few months, she was in charge of brokering several very important trading deals with Marmoreal's neighboring lands. The fact that she was able to have a desk installed in Tarrant's workshop only sweetened the deal, especially considering the fact that she was able to work at home. Given her current condition… Despite the fact that Marmoreal was close to their home, Alice wasn't exactly in a shape to walk the distance.

As if in response to that thought, the tiny stirrings that had been present since she woke turned into a great punch-kick that made her grunt in surprise.

"Alice?" Tarrant was there immediately, wide eyes focused on her ever-expanding waistline. "Are you all right?"

Smiling reassuringly, she took one of his hands and rested it next to hers so they could feel their baby moving. "I'm fine. Baby's just active today." Everyone, it seemed, had an opinion on whether the child would be a boy or girl and which parent he or she would favor, but Alice and Tarrant were just hoping for a healthy child.

Kneeling next to Alice's chair, Tarrant leaned forward and rested his head on his wife's stomach. He started whispering something, and though Alice couldn't hear what he was saying, it still made her smile. He often carried on one-sided conversations with their baby, and recently she felt their child move in reaction, trying to get closer to the Voice the baby recognized as his or her father's. Alice had had her fair share of talking to the little Hightopp, and could often be found singing, as well.

With one hand on her stomach next to Tarrant's, her other twined in her husband's hair, their baby contentedly moving within her, and friends everywhere, Alice closed her eyes in bliss and lifted her face to the sunlight streaming in the window above her desk. Could life get much better…?

_Bang bang bang!_

The sudden and urgent knocking on the closed door to the workshop made Alice jump. Almost before she could blink Tarrant was standing up, standing protectively between her and the door. Motioning for her to stay back, he went to the door and slid it open.

McTwisp burst in, breathing hard, ears twitching nervously as he gazed between Tarrant, whose eyes had gone an angry orange, and Alice, who was still staring in surprise. "Forgive me for intruding," the White Rabbit said, "but I come with most important news!"

"Importan' enough tae come bargin' in an' nearly scarin' me missus tae death?" Tarrant demanded.

Nivens cowered a bit. "It - my news - comes straight from the Queen," he whispered. He nervously wrung his paws together, gaze darting between Alice and Hatter.

"Come closer, McTwisp," Alice invited, holding out her hand. A quick look up at her husband showed him looking sheepish as he went back over to his hats, and he mouthed an apology to her for his outburst.

Eager to concentrate on the seemingly friendlier of the two, McTwisp patted her hand with his paw and looked a little less apt to faint at any moment. "The White Queen sent me to tell you that we have discovered another way back Up There," he said proudly. "We have a Looking Glass in Marmoreal that connects with Otherland!"

Alice felt a smile stretch her lips as excitement bubbled up within her. "_Really_?" she asked. She looked up towards Tarrant, but when she saw him the smile slid right off her face.

His shoulders were stiff, clothes faded, his movements clipped and even more precise than usual. As she watched his eyes, she saw them flash from color to color, never settling on one for more than a second at a time. "Thank you, McTwisp," she said. "And tell the White Queen I'm thankful for the news, and shall see her tomorrow for tea."

Offering a quick bow, Nivens glanced nervously in Hatter's direction before beating a hasty retreat.

Rising from her chair, Alice smoothed down her skirt and moved over to Tarrant's worktable. Reaching out, she rested her hand on his arm. "Tarrant," she said softly.

"Ah won't blame ye for wantin' tae go back home, ye know," he said. "Ye maun miss ye family somethin' horrible." He didn't even look at her.

"Tarrant, I _am_ home. I meant it when I said I will stay in Underland, and with _you_." Her Hatter was brave, he truly was, but sometimes it saddened Alice to know how little self-confidence he had. She knew one of his deepest fears was that he would wake up one morning and she would be gone again, and she knew she was mostly to blame for that. She'd left him twice before, after all.

He didn't say anything. He kept working, seeming completely focused on whatever he was thinking as his hands continued their task by rote. This continued for a while, until he nicked himself with his scissors. He cursed loudly in Outlandish, scissors and various other instruments scattering as he cradled his injured hand with the other.

Alice caught his hand in hers, holding firm when he tried to pull away. Even after all this time he was still wary of her paying too much attention to his hands, but she never let him pull away from her, even when he got into one of these moods. Firmly keeping hold of him, she led him to the washbasin in the corner that she'd had installed for just such instances. Tarrant finally deflated, standing quietly as she cared for his hands as she had so many times before.

When she'd finished, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. "I know what you're going to say," she said. "And you're not selfish. You're anything but. You might want me to stay in Underland, but I want to stay, too. Now that the way back to Otherland is open again, I can send Mother and Margaret letters. They're sure to be wondering how I'm doing. So I will pen a missive, and McTwisp can take it Above and deliver it. And hopefully they'll send me one back, and it can continue as such. And then, maybe, after our baby is born - I might go Up There to visit, if it's possible, but I won't go to stay. I promise. My home is here now."

Tarrant finally wrapped one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She felt him smile, and the last of the tension ease out of him, and sighed softly in relief.

_Now_ her life was perfect.

_~To Be Concluded~_

_**So there's only the epilogue left after this one. I promise that all remaining questions will be answered in it! And one tiny tidbit of interesting information - while on vacation I actually drove down a **_**Teapot Lane, _and it delighted me so much and sounded so Underland-esque that I couldn't resist working it into the story! Thank you all so much for being so patient with me for this late update, and I hope you enjoyed it! The epilogue should be up much sooner, I promise._**


	26. Epilogue

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Author's Note: **And so, here it is! We have, at last, come to the end of _Shades of Grey_. I feel like I should say something noble and "in memorial"-ish, but all I really _can_ say is that I had a marvelous time writing this story, and thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Each one of you have made this my most reviewed, most favorited, most alerted, and most hit story, and it's simply blown me away. I can't thank all of you enough, and there are no words to convey my gratitude, other than _thank you so, so much_. While writing this epilogue, I changed it three or four times, but was happiest with the way this version turned out. I hope you all like it, and thank you all again, you're amazing!

**-Epilogue-**

_*~Twelve Years Later~*_

Margaret Williams stood silently by the fresh mound of dirt, her gloved hands properly folded before her, heavy skirts damp with rain. Next her stood her husband of a decade now, a man who loved her, appreciated her, who did not and would not cheat on her. Their children, daughter Alice and son Charles, stood silently next to their parents, not understanding what was going on.

For not the first time, Margaret lifted her head and looked around. Three years after her sister had vanished (something she still did not completely understand), she had received the first letter, delivered by a white rabbit in a blue waistcoat. The creature had arrived in her room without warning or explanation, offered her a letter, then vanished through her mirror.

For a while Margaret had been afraid to open the letter, a deep part of her fearing that to do so would seal the truth that she had somehow become mad, as mad as her lost sister. But when she opened the letter and saw the handwriting, she had immediately gone to her mother to share the letter.

That was when the correspondence had begun between Alice and her family. Margaret had told her sister about Henry, whom she had met after divorcing the imprisoned Lowell, and Alice had come through her sister's mirror long enough for the wedding before vanishing again. She had visited on five other occasions over the past twelve years, and each time she looked different, yet exactly the same. Whereas Margaret and Helen were growing older, Alice never seemed to age, looking as young and beautiful as when she had vanished.

It was with a heavy hand and angry heart that she had penned the letter to tell Alice that their mother was dead. Almost the moment the white rabbit had vanished through the mirror Margaret regretted the words she'd written, for her anger was misplaced. Yes, Alice was not present when their mother died, but it wasn't her fault. Margaret could just have easily been away on a business trip with Henry. She had been waiting for the rabbit to return, or better yet for her sister to arrive, and had almost been late for the funeral.

It had been almost five years since Margaret had last seen her sister. It would seem that that would not change today.

The service ended with still not a sign of Alice. She lingered for a little longer than everyone else, hoping, hoping… But apparently it was not meant to be.

"Margaret!"

The soft hail from behind her made Lady Williams turn in surprise. For a moment she saw no one, and felt her hope fade out. But then she saw a flash of blue and blonde from behind the tree at the top of a nearby hill. "Alice?"

Her little sister appeared from behind the trunk of the tree, picking her way carefully down the hill until she stopped just before Margaret. For a while the two women silently regarded each other, Margaret noting how little her sister had changed, Alice how much her sibling's appearance had altered.

And then Margaret looked closer at Alice's face and gasped. Her eyes were as blue as a clear afternoon sky, shining with small silver specks that glittered and sparked even though the clouds hid the sun. "Alice, your eyes…"

Her sister didn't seem to hear. Her gaze moved past Margaret to the fresh grave, where she went to kneel. It was only then Margaret got past the startling change to her sister to notice that Alice had brought someone with her - a little girl in blue, with hair as blonde as her mother's, but who was silently studying the world around her with wide green eyes.

Ignoring the mud, Margaret knelt next to Alice. "Alice…" she breathed.

At last her sister broke from whatever reverie she had been trapped in. Turning from the grave, she looked at Margaret, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here," she said. "When she - or for the funeral." Looking down, Alice smoothed her left hand across her dress, and at last Lady Williams spotted the ring there. It was a simple band, two slender silver lines encasing some sort of stone that was changing colors before her eyes - grey to blue to purple to green to gold and back around. For a moment she was tempted to rub her eyes, just in case she was seeing things. She could hardly believe she had never noticed it before, even, for hadn't it always been there?

"Margaret," Alice said at last, "how much of what I've told you in person and in my letters did you believe?"

Her first instinct was to say nothing at all. After all, it was ten kinds of mad to think that another land existed beneath the one she was familiar with, where animals and flowers could talk and Jabberwockies came to tea. (Or was it the Disappearing Cat that came to tea? Margaret could not remember for certain.) Despite how incredibly mad it all sounded, however, she had to admit that she did believe at least some of it, for she had met her sister's husband. And, with all his eccentric behaviors and strange manners, it was difficult to believe that he could have come from anywhere but another world. "A good bit of it," she finally admitted.

Alice smiled. "A good bit of it does not mean all of it." Turning to the little girl, who had been politely standing behind her with her small hands clasped together at her waist, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and drew her forward. "Helen, I would like you to meet your Aunt Margaret."

Studying Margaret with those curious, intense, unearthly green eyes, Helen smiled a gap-toothed smile and held out her slender hand. "Hello, Aunt Margaret."

Reaching out, Margaret gently enclosed that small hand in hers. "Helen," she repeated softly.

Very gently, Alice smoothed her hand over her daughter's hair. "I wish Mother could have met her," she said. "I think they would have liked each other."

Those words reminded Margaret of where they were and why they were there. "That reminds me - why didn't you come to the funeral?"

Alice's features darkened slightly, and her ring went a very dark green, almost black. "I got your letter," she said. "Don't think I haven't been wanting to come back. But - Time moves differently where I live, so much of it passes before I go back, even if I'm only here for a few hours. And while it hurts to leave Tarrant for that long, I could do it. But I couldn't leave Helen, even though I've done it before, but she was younger then, and - to be honest, I was afraid of bringing her here with me." Her now-foreign eyes sparkled with tears. "And I admit that I was afraid of coming back. We've both changed, Margaret. I don't belong here anymore, and neither does my family."

Margaret swallowed hard. "Does this mean I will never see you again?"

Reaching out, Alice gently squeezed her sister's hand. "I'm not saying that. I admit that I would love to see you again, more often. But - just in case that _doesn't_ happen, I want you to have this." She pulled something out of the pocket of her blue dress, and when Margaret took it she realized it was parchment. "Don't unroll it here in the mud. Wait until you get home." She smiled tremulously. "I've remembered things since I went home," she said. "Things that happened to me as a little girl, and as I got older." She gently tapped the parchment. "That is my story, Margaret. Exactly as it's happened." Reaching up, she unhooked the golden locket from around her throat and held it out, and with a start Margaret realized it was their mother's. It had vanished the same day as Alice had.

She started to take it, but shook her head and folded her younger sister's cool fingers around it. "Keep it," she said. "I have what you gave me to remember you by. It's only fair you keep that to remember _me_ by." Looking to little Helen, who stared back with the solemn regard of someone thrice her age, she said, "Take care of your mother, Helen."

"I will," the little girl promised. "Fairfarren, Aunt Margaret."

Margaret looked from her niece to her sister, swallowing back the tears threatening to fall. "Fairfarren, Helen. Alice."

The two sisters embraced tightly. Then Alice stood, took her daughter's hand, smiled, and walked off. Margaret watched until they both vanished over a hill, leaving her sitting in the middle of a muddy cemetery, clutching a roll of parchment so tightly it was in danger of ripping.

"Margaret?"

She turned at the sound of her husband's voice, smiling when she saw him. "Henry." She accepted his hand up. "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting."

Henry gently squeezed her hand and guided her toward where their carriage was waiting for them. "It's all right. She _was_ your mother. I'm just sorry your sister never came."

Margaret glanced down at the scroll in her free hand and smiled. "She came. And I think I finally understand everything that has happened." She looked over her shoulder one last time before entering the carriage, and for a moment she could swear she saw a blonde woman standing atop the hill, waving and smiling. And next to her, an arm about her shoulders, a man in a top hat, frizzy orange hair peeping out from beneath its brim. And between them, a little girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and an endearing grin.

She would never be able to share her sister's Adventure. But at least she knew now, without a doubt, and as mad as it seemed, that everything would be all right.

_~The End~_

_**I don't know the exact correlation of Time in Underland and time in Otherland, but I personally think that the two hardly match up, i.e. a week in Underland passes in six hours of Otherland time. I think since Time is so picky, he just does his own thing and doesn't care about trying to match up with Otherland. That's why things seem so disjointed from Margaret's point of view, since Time passes differently for her sister and things have happened differently where she comes from.**_

**_I am currently at work on my next multi-chapter project, which is as-yet untitled, but the first chapter should be up within the next week or two. It's not a sequel to _Shades of Grey_, but I can promise many exciting things and new explorations for Alice, Tarrant, and their friends. So until our next Great Adventure, I say Fairfarren all, and thank you again so much for your amazing support for me and this story! ~fyd_**


End file.
